Songs of the Fallen
by Garnet2015
Summary: O is a siren living in L.A. with her roommate Nick Jakoby. She helps the Magic Task Force to get by. There she meets Kandomere, the silent and mysterious elf. After some denial, the two give in to their feelings and urges. However, when a elf terrorist group rises and blood feuds come to light, the two must fight to keep each other safe. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

1

 _My fingers gripped the sheets as I felt such pleasure build in my stomach and chest. His tongue flicked across my clit teasingly, and it felt amazing. It was wrong, it was so wrong, but I could not deny the ringing of my moist walls, my eyes closing in bliss._

" _Ah." I replied weakly feeling his hands wrap around my smooth chocolate colored legs._

" _You want more?" he asked and I swallowed some and looked down at the top of his blue hair, his electric white eyes, the eyes of the demons of his kind. I wouldn't answer and he gave my slit another quick lick and I groaned in response nodding. I expected his sharp teeth to cut me, but it never happened._

" _Yes." I replied lightly and he crawled up my body, his chest like a stone wall against my stomach, his pecs pressing into my breasts mushing them some. He inhales sharply looking me over, his face airlessly moving over mine. Our faces were so close to touching, but they never did. His kind, my kind. So wrong, but felt so good._

" _What's my name?" he asked lowly, his rough fingers sliding down my cheeks. My lips quivered in fear at his question and I sighed and closed my eyes some, our breath mixing together. "What's my name?"_

" _Kandomere." I responded…_

Los Angeles was not safe for our kind, for their kind, for anyone's kind. We are so divided it is almost sad. I stared up at the wall of the small room I slept in. I roomed with an orc cop named Jakoby. Nick Jakoby. He is the only creature to know what I am. He doesn't judge me even though he tries to annoy me with small talk. But he was trying to be friendly while asking for nothing in return. He was looking for a roommate and with the job I had, I was more than willing to pay him. But I did warn him if he tried to take advantage of me, I would do what I had to do to restrain him. But he and I had lived together for a year, and I didn't openly admit it, but he was my best friend.

I heard a light knocking at my door and I didn't move from my spot for a while.

"Hey, O. You awake?" he asked. He always talked as if he were clumsy if that even made sense. I shot up from my bed and moved over to the door and opened it slowly and looked up at the orc. He was in his cop uniform and I tilted my head.

"I am." I replied and he looked down at me with a shy stare before pointing behind him.

"I'm heading out to work. Uh, you need anything while I am out?" he asked and I shook my head already as he spoke.

"No, Nick I am fine. Stay safe out there." I replied and he nodded.

"Of course. You too." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Thanks." I replied and he just nodded and moved down the hall. I closed my eyes and just hoped today the other cops at his job would come to respect him. He would come home so defeated sometimes, and at first, I told myself not to care, not to get too attached, but I felt that would consider me a bad person. He would let me into his world and how bad he had it from all sides of the species it seemed. He wasn't liked by other cops or orcs, not even his partner he's told me about sometime.

"Be safe." I said lowly before the front door of the house closed. I heard a beeping noise and I turned and moved over to my dresser and picked up the phone.

 _Montehugh: I need your talents. Car coming to your location. 1 hour._

I stared at the phone for a moment before replying with a simple okay and moving to my bathroom. It wasn't a huge bathroom, but I was not picky. Even though my family would disapprove of my living arrangements and my job, I decided to choose my own path. The room fit me and my needs and my bathroom was clean. That's what mattered. I showered and pulled on navy blue leggings and a white tank. I grabbed my grey sweater and slid on my boots and pulled my jewelry on which were a few rings and a white gold arm bracelet that had a blue gem in it. I pulled my twists back and connected the ends with some shells and beads. I heard a high-pitched honking coming from outside and I took my time in grabbing my phone and headphones. I grabbed my keys and left the house. I was staring at a line or houses across from my own.

Some of the neighbors, humans, stared at me through their windows trying to be discreet. I walked down to the black polished car. The same man from the other car rides, got out and hurried to open the door for me. It wasn't like I expected him to open the door for me. But here he was. I nodded and got in feeling as if this would be the day I asked him for his name, but today would not be that day. I buckled up and watched as other houses past the window. I plugged my headphones in my ear and just charged my body with the music I played.

First was Celine Dion and them some Mariah Carey and then a few goofy Disney songs for when I was alone. I smiled gently tuning out everything around me. I knew we were entering the city and the same route we were going to take. I was glad there was rarely any trouble in Nick's neighborhood. Even though not everyone trusted him, I was glad there was no gang violence or shootings. I was sick of the police brutality as well as everyone hurting each other to survive, to get ahead. Now there were nothing but orcs and humans.

I had never smelled air so tainted.

Normal POV

Montehugh, who usually went by Monte, was standing behind the glass door watching the orc who refused to give him or his boss any information he had on the apparent orc terrorist attack that was planning to happen. Now usually their methods seemed to work, but on humans. Orcs were a different game and they couldn't use necessary force without breaking protocol and certain orc rights. But he had someone who could help.

Kandomere smoothly excited the interrogation room and sighed sharply.

"Shit. He is a tough one to crack." he said smoothly and the large red head nodded.

"Yeah. He's one tough son of a bitch. But I have someone who is on their way and can help get all the information we need." he said. Kandomere was skeptical and looked up at Monte.

"We do not need any of your cop friends coming in and breaking bones." he reminded and Mont raised his hands and shook his head.

"Nothing like that boss. I have someone who all they have to do is just talk to a person, and they can get anything they want out of someone. They're that good." he said. Kandomere arched a perfect blue brow.

"Off the books?" he asked and he nodded. Kandomere wanted to win, almost always, so if there were ways to mildly get around the rules without major back lash or public knowledge then he would see it approved.

"She's good. For a small payment, she has come through on every assignment I have put her on." Mont replied. Kandomere looked at the window at the large orc dressed in black jeans and a white tank. His tusks were long and he had done some real danger to the community.

"Alright. Have her come in and you and I can brief her." he said, but already Monte was immediate hesitant and his face showed it.

"Yeah, that's the only thing boss. You can't be anywhere near here when she arrives." he explained. Kandomere was immediately stiff and his eyes hardened some.

"And may I ask why?" he asked stiffly. Monte shook his head around.

"Well… her species doesn't get along with yours." he explained. Kandomere was still as he just continued to look at his inferior partner.

"You think I care what an orc woman thinks of me?" he asked his tone already accusing the human of being stupid. Monte shook his head.

"She's not an orc, human or elf. She's siren. New breed." he said finally. Kandomere's body leaned back and he looked Monte over entirely.

"Oh." he replied. Long ago, over hundreds of years ago, sirens and elves were at a war of their own for land. Because sirens were considered tricksters and manipulators, elves were able to convince the humans and even orcs that they couldn't be trusted. Sirens had the voice to lure anyone into danger and death and elves used this known fact to turn the world against the sirens causing them to hide in the seas and forests. But now their breed has mutated some. Their abilities are fueled by any melody they hear and their voices can not only manipulate their victim into submission, but their screech could cause one's brain to burst within their skull.

Now siren families remain quiet and almost nonexistent, but their new mutation has caused them look like a human. But even so, elves and sirens hated each other.

"Montehugh, where did you even find a siren willing to help you?" Kandomere asked crossing his arms. Kandomere, knew the stories, he knew of the feud between the two species. But he couldn't admit that he was impressed his human partner was able to find a siren willing to help cops.

"Our paths crossed long ago. We had an agreement and things have worked out so far." he explained. Kandomere inhaled loudly before turning away.

"She can come in, but I am not going to hide myself because she can't stand the sight of me." he stated. Kandomere had his pride and he wouldn't hide for some woman. Monte sighed but nodded. A man in a black suit approached him.

"She's here." he informed before walking away. The two looked at each other giving unsure looks before moving toward the elevator. They were at their LA Magic Task Force HQ. They had private facilities everywhere to work from when anything magic related reared its head.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I was escorted inside the familiar task force and just stood in the lobby. To the right of me as a desk where a brunette-haired woman with black glasses and a white shirt was typing away and making phone calls. I just stood there looking around. I am not always here, maybe every few months, but when I was, I made sure I was paid enough to take care of myself. This job was a freelance job to me. I heard footsteps and looked in the direction of the hall to see the red bear himself.

"Ah Ms. Odette, thank you for coming." he said. I crinkled my nose.

"You know, I go by O, Monte." I replied with a smile and he nodded.

"My apologies…um. If you could follow me I will brief you." he said and I nodded and began to follow before a shade of blue entered my eyes and I looked to see a pointy eared, white eyed, sharp teeth elf coming behind him. I hissed and backed away.

"Ah! What is that thing doing here!" I said looking from the elf to Monte who raised his hands.

"Hey. That's my boss." he defended. But I just saw the biggest threat standing before.

"Get it out of here!" I snapped and the elf moved right up to me.

"You had better show respect. The only reason I am allowing you to stand here is because my colleague says you are good at what you do. But your manners tell me otherwise." he snapped, his eyes glaring down at me. My eyes twitched and I looked at Monte before shaking my head.

"No." I said and turned and began to move to the door.

"O, please. We need this information." Monte said and I whipped my head at him.

"HE IS BAD LUCK!" I snapped my Ancient African accent slipping in. "He is no good. Dangerous to my kind!"

"Please. I need your help. Countless lives are in danger." Monte pled and I just shook my head up at him.

"For hundreds of years, countless lives have been in danger." I said and he winced some.

"Forget it, Montehugh. She probably will not get us anywhere either." the elf said. My body froze at the elf's words. How dare he presume to know my abilities, my power. I glared at the blue-haired elf, loud music blaring in my mind at a challenge before looking at Monte.

"Take me to the threat." I stated and Monte nodded and motioned for me to follow. I stuck close to the wall as I walked around the elf who just rolled his eyes and crossed his arm and followed.

"This orcs name is-"

"I don't need that. I just want to know what you want me to find out find out from it." I said.

"He is tied to some orc terrorist group called the Blackclaw. Word from informant's state they are responsible for robberies of weapons of gun stores, banks, and even robbing drug dealers on the streets of their drugs. There's been word on the streets of frequent meetings and we want to know where they are being held so we can get a mole in there." he said. I thought of this for a moment.

"I'm familiar with the Blackclaw group." I said.

"How do you know of them?" the blue haired elf asked. I glanced up at Monte who stopped before an elevator. Did I have to talk to this… man?

"Look, O. Anything we do is ran by my boss. Kandomere, this is Odette, goes by O. O, my boss Kandomere." he introduced and immediately Kandomere stepped before Monte.

"So I will be asking the questions from now on." he said. Good luck. "Hey!" I look back up at him. "I don't care if you like me or not. From this impression you're giving off, I don't much like you either. So you will answer my questions or you can say here and be detained as a suspect in the terrorist group as well."

I stared at him for a moment before smirking leaning in to him.

"And how do you plan to do that, elf?" I asked with disgust and Monte moved over to me.

"O, please. Be nice and answer his question." he said and I looked up at him and I couldn't help but show the betrayal in his eyes for he knew how I felt about elves and I just shook my head.

"Everyone is tired of elves running things, ruining lives. Cops beating down orcs in the streets. The Blackclaw are planning to move against oppressors. They want the siren tribes to join since we have quite a bone to pick with your kind." I said, my emotions getting the best of me which I just calmed down and strut into the elevator. The two men followed and remained behind me as the elevator went up.

"Do you know if the sirens will join the Blackclaw?" Kandomere asked.

"From what I have heard… no. If we wanted to really strike back, we could, but we aren't ruthless like you all." I said. Oh yes. Enough sirens together screeching on a stage could wipe out hundreds of listeners. I moved closer to Monte not wanting that elf's scent to get too close to me. I glanced up at the mirror ceiling to see Monte and Kandomere looking at each other giving each other looks. Kandomere sighed some.

"O, would you consider helping our investigation as an informant in the Blackclaw case. We would pay you more for your time." Kandomere asked and I just glanced at him, his eyes watching me with precision and I didn't like it. That meant I would have to answer to him. I looked up at Monte who just placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Please. Help us." he said and I just winced and looked down some.

"Fine." I said lowly and the elevator finally stopped and Kandomere moved past me quickly and I flinched some and followed him down another hall before he stopped at a glass window and I looked inside to see the orc. He was big and his jaw was massive.

"This is Ajax. You get him to tell you where his next meeting is and we will reward you." Kandomere said.

"I am not a dog who needs to sit and heal for treats." I hissed down at the ground in his direction but looked at Monte. "I'm ready. But you have to mute the room. Even though I can focus on effecting one victim, what I am going to do is for long range torture. I would hate for you to get hurt."

Monte smirked.

"You're too kind." he said moving to a small pad beside the door and clicked a button on it. I glanced behind me at Kandomere.

"Watch me do your job." I said smirking as his ears flickered in anger, and I moved over to the door and just went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I entered the interrogation room and the large orc looked up at me and scoffed already and looked away. I just sat down in front of him and looked at his large hands which were chained.

"They think a woman can do better?" he said and I looked under the table and noticed his ankles were chained too. I leaned back up and just stared at him for a moment leaning back in my chair and pulling out my phone. I touched my music app and began to scroll through the different songs. Half are instrumental others were good teachers to help me sing.

"Hello there." I said still looking through my music.

"What is this?" Ajax grumbled.

"My name is O." I replied. "You're Ajax."

"The fuck is this!" he boomed. I glanced back up at him for a moment before looking at my phone once more.

"I am going to come right out and say it. I'm a siren." I replied. Ajax looked me over now, body stiff, eyes faded some.

"The hell you say." he said. I nodded.

"I can use many forms of torture on you to get what I want. And what I want is where the next meeting of your Blackclaw rally will be." I said. Now I couldn't trust he would give me the information without lying so I would have to sing anyways. I was looking for a song that wouldn't hurt him too much. I wasn't entirely cruel like my elf counterpart. Ajax looked down some before looking back up.

"I ain't telling you shit." he snapped and I nodded.

"I believe you." I said finding something that made me smile a bit in humor. "Did you ever watch any Disney or cartoons as a child?" I placed my phone on the table beside me and waited for a minute and Ajax just growled some.

"Fuck you." he said and finally the soft, uptight music began to play and I just leaned back some and sighed before slowly standing up.

" _Girl we've got work to do. Pass me the paint and glue."_ I sang gently and swayed over to him and he leaned back as I jumped on the table and sat before him. _"Perfect isn't easy… but… it's… meeee."_

I swung my feet over the orcs body causing him to jump at my sudden movements and now I was standing on the other side of him moving behind him, letting my hand slide from the left side of his shoulder, over his back and resting on his right shoulder.

" _When one knows the world is watching, one does what one must. Some minor adjustments darling, not for my vanity, but for humanity."_

I walked past him sticking my bottom up some and twirling about him.

" _Each little step or pose. See how the breeding shows,"_ I stuck my hand into his face as if to show him, _"Sometimes it's too much for even meee!"_ I danced around some more making sure to keep eye contact with him and his eyes followed my every move. _"But when all the world says yes than who am I to say no?"_

I glided around his body letting the back of my fingers gently slide down his tough face my lips inches from his ear. But my eyes stared at the mirror looking straight at that elf.

" _Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl, NO GIRL YOU NEED A PRO!"_ I sang sharply, the music keeping up with my voice. Now I was having quite a lot of fun with myself. Ajax's body leaned back into the chair, eyes dulling out now as his mind was leaving him. I danced about the room a bit more before sitting back on the table before him and his hands immediately touched my legs, his lips running soft kisses up my thigh. _"Not a flee or a flaw. Take a peek at that paw. La di da da. Perfection becomes me n'est ce pas."_

I slid my feet back some and Ajax stood up leaning forward and grabbing my ankles and sliding me back into him making me smirk.

" _Unrivaled, unruffled. I'm beauty unleashed."_ I let my head fall back with a wide smile. _"YEAH."_

I sat up and began to stroke his face some more with a more seductive stare.

" _Jaws drop, heart stop. So classic and classy, we're not talking lassie!"_ I continued and now it was time to lock him in completely. I slid back completely from his hold and stood on the other side of the table again causing him to roar in frustration, eyes completely blank. He jumped from his chair trying to reach me, but he was firmly restrained.

" _And La, ah, ooh, aroo Ruff, ruff ruff ruff ruff. Ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff-ruff-arow."_ I harmonized shaking my body before him as if I was a delicious orc woman he wanted to ravage.

" _Though many covet my bone and bowl they're roaring up the wrong tree!"_

I glanced back at the mirror before turning back to Ajax and strutting up to him caressing his cheek and gently guiding him back into his seat and I sat right on his lap.

" _You pretty orcs all over the city, I have your hearts and you have my pity, pretty is nice, but still it's just pretty! Perfect my dear is me!"_ My voice trailed off. As I sang, I watched Ajax's eyes just widen as my voice carried his mind away into the invisible sunset. I gripped his neck and just swung my body atop of his until the music is finished and I whipped my body into his to end the song and I smiled at how dead his eyes are. Now he would answer anything anyone asked him for about an hour or so.

"Where is the Blackclaw meeting being held?" I asked softly and Ajax sighed some.

"In an abandoned warehouse on 5th and East Street." he replied, voice dead and I grinned and looked him over for a second before gently grinding my hips into his feeling the hard on that was pressing into me. My my he was big. He gave a low growl grabbing at the bottom of my shirt as if to hold me against him.

"Impressive." I whispered before moving off him, grabbing my phone, and exiting. I looked at the two men now. Monte was not too surprised, and Kandomere acted like he wasn't intrigued. "Can I go now?"

"Thought you were going to torture him?" Kandomere asked and I looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah you would get off on pain wouldn't you?" I asked. Kandomere began to move toward me with a frown before Monte cleared his throat and moved with him.

"Yes. We have the information we need. A vehicle will be ready to escort you home. Expect to see money in your account by the end of the week and if we need you we will call you. Thanks, O." he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't call me unless you have a challenge for me." I replied before turning, not even giving his boss a second glance before moving toward the elevator. I pressed the button to go down and I realized someone was behind me. As the door opened, I stepped in and turned to see Kandomere right in front of me pushing the button for the elevator to go down a few levels before stopping completely. I was immediately alert and hissed lowly in reply, but he kept a calm stance and a firm glare.

"Ms. Odette, let me make something perfectly clear. You do not work for Montehugh, you work for me. Anything I say goes. You will do without question. If you continue this little childish attitude of yours, I will be forced to show you I am not one to fuck with."

I scoffed, my lips twitching some.

"I would be afraid but your kind has been proving to my kind for over hundreds of years that you're not ones to fuck with. But I am not afraid of you," I said moving closer to him before leaning in and smelling him gently. "I am not afraid of the power you have." His nose twitched as if fighting the urge to smell me as some elves do. Sirens did as well it helped us figure out what tribe another siren was or if they are friend or danger.

"I don't even think you do your job to protect anyone but your kind." I said lowly and now he leaned in to me smelling my face some.

"And I know you're just a scared little girl moving about like a shadow in this filth of a city." he said lowly. "Montehugh gave me a brief synopsis of who you are. Rooming with an orc no less. You work for us though, you can afford to stay in the elf district." I gave a low moan at the thought, reaching up to gently run my fingers over the metal necklace around his neck. His eyes trailed over my fingers and I noticed the tint of blue in his eyes.

"Oooh. And be like you?" I said lowly feeling a shiver move up my spine. "The thought arouses me. But I like to be humble." I moved back from him now and shrugged. "Anything else?"

He leaned over me more this time, eyes showing darkness and seduction.

"What's my name?" he asked lowly and I shrugged once more.

"I don't know. I forgot." I replied before a quick smirk played on his strong jaw and he pushed the button once more, the elevator now moving down. We kept a firm stare with each other before the doors opened.

"Get home safely Ms. Odette." he replied before straightening his suit and walking away.

"Wow an elf that cares. That's new." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and left the elevator meeting the same car as before in front of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Once I was dropped off, I waited for the moon to come up before taking my car and driving into the city. I needed to get out of my head for a while. Things were working out just fine when I was called in to do whatever Monte had wanted. But seeing who he worked for just made my blood boil. I am not surprised an elf was leading a segment of the Magical Task Force for Homeland Security. I parked in a parking garage before walking through the streets. I kept my hands in my coat pockets ignoring the cold, shivering air. I knew where I could go to disappear for a moment and get lost in my mind. I was entering Fogteeth territory now. The number of orcs rose while the number of humans dwindled. Some orcs glanced down at me watching me as I walked past them. Some called out to me wanting my attention but I gave them none. Instead, I entered one a small club/bar filled with a mixture of humans and orcs. I walked inside ignoring the eyes that scanned me. I did not belong. I was not tatted or pierced or drowning in black colors or anything else that symbolized that I was one of them. I wasn't one of them. I glanced around at the white brick walls and the people loitering.

Some of them smirked and showed attraction and I kept walked until I could see a large stage of orcs screaming into a mike while people moved and danced in the middle. It smelled of drugs, sex and alcohol. I noticed some orcs sitting on some old white couches off to the side of the club. Three large, blooded male orcs were talking while smaller orc woman were wrapped around their shoulders. One I have only seen and heard about. Dorghu, the leader of the Fogteeth. As I began to pass him, he looked up at me and we made eye contact for a few seconds before I entered the area where bands were playing and people were throwing their bodies about. I stayed close to the wall making sure to not really touch anybody. I sat down at a small booth and just leaned back into the wall. I could hardly hear anything due to the roaring of the music accompanied by the crowd. I reached into my jacket and pulled out my phone and headphones. I connected the buds to my ears and scrolled through my music and slowly the roaring of the environment around me began to fade out. Now everything was silent as I played my music. I looked around at everything and everyone and heard nothing except my music.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

This was my favorite song. Everyone siren has a song, a song that makes them feel as if they were in another world. I felt my cheeks were wet with tears and I opened my eyes and saw the same orc woman with a red banana from across the room standing in front of me. I sat up and wiped my eyes and removed my headphones. She motioned over her shoulder.

"Dorghu wants to holler at you." she said and I looked around her to see the large orc staring at me lifting his head up as if saying 'what's up'. I arched a brow and looked up at the orc.

"Well I shall be right here when he is ready to get up and holler at me." I said. The orc woman rolled her eyes some and just turned muttering something under her breath before walking back over to the couches. She sat down, said something and Dorghu looked in my direction. I was planning to put my headphones back in until the large orc places his fists in the couch and began to get up and I arched a brow watching his large body move in my direction. I looked him over. He was in black jeans and a black shirt under a black jacket. Now he was standing right in front of the small table.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked loudly raising his massive hand in the direction of the spot beside me. I was cautious and I was not afraid to show it. I raised my hand welcoming him and he gave a low hmm in thanks and sat down beside me. I watched him for a moment taking note of the scars across his face and he just looked down at me now turning some to me, "I've never seen a girl like you in here before!" I leaned in to him now and he looked down his hear facing.

"That is because you have never met a girl like me!" I said loudly and he nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked. I arched a brow.

"O." I replied looking around some. I heard him laugh some.

"O? Like the letter. Just O?" he asked. I looked around unsure if I wanted him to know my name but I leaned back into him.

"Odette." I replied. He now nodded.

"Odette… a beautiful name." he commented and I just smiled some.

"And you?" I asked.

"Dorghu. I assume you have heard of me." he said and now I looked up at him.

"And if I haven't?" I asked and he laughed some.

"Well then maybe that's a good thing." he responded before looking around some. " You got a boyfriend?" I smiled chuckling some.

"No. I am unmated." I replied. Dorghu nodded.

"Then may I buy you a drink Odette?" he asked. I smiled and just looked around at the heavy metal music being sung on the stage.

"I just came here to listen to music. I want to make it home sober." I replied. He nodded and raised his hand.

"I respect that." he said and I grinned.

"Maybe I can buy you a drink." I replied trying to be friendly and his eyes flexed as if impressed.

"Oh you are too polite. But no darlin' I don't ever let a woman buy me drink." he said. I smirked.

"Maybe you should one day." I replied. He looked me over some seemingly taken back.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this, alone?" he asked. "You don't seem to like the music since you are listening to your own!" I nodded.

"Music fuels me." I replied and now he leaned back as if caught off guard.

"Oh shit, you a siren?" he asked and I chuckled some.

"Yes. Me be a siren." I replied and he nodded.

"That's crazy. I've never met an actual siren before." he said and I nodded.

"I am glad I could be your first." I replied before looking around the room some. I felt energized enough and felt it was time to leave. I looked up at Dorghu.

"I should be going now. I have to work in the morning." I said standing up and he stood up as well so I could get out of the booth. He toured over me like a giant now.

"Can I walk you out?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I replied and the two of us began to walk around the wild dancing people.

"So what is it you do, for work?" he asked. I tucked my hands in my pocket and glanced up at him.

"I work odd jobs." I said thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him what it was I really did. I had to remember he was a gang member and telling him who I was connected to, could lead to trouble. I heard him chuckle.

"Odd jobs? What does that mean?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just got around working whatever. I clean houses for the elves in their district and I just help people out." I explained.

"Help people out? You get around or something?" he asked. I laughed now and shook my head.

"I do not get around. I mean our kind are into that kind of stuff, but only with our own kind." I explained.

"Ooh I see. You keep it within the species." he said and I shook my head.

"Some of us do. I sleep with whoever I want." I reply. Now we were both at the door and I looked up at Dorghu. "Thank you for walking me to the door."

He nodded.

"You should come around more, Odette." he said and I shrugged.

"Maybe. What's in it for me?" I asked looking him over and he barked out a laugh.

"Baby it's whatever you want." he said and I looked him over once more and he caught my gazes. "Anything you want." I smiled and shrugged.

"Sure. I'll catch you around." I purred before turning and walking from the building.

"You sure I can't walk you to your car?" he called out. I knew what that meant. If I let him then we would most likely screw each other. Hell I would screw him, it would make my night after the day I had. I paused and turned to look at him, the wind gently blowing strands of my hair over my face and I smirked.

"I fear nothing, Dorghu. Good night." I said and turned from him.

"Good night." he said.

I made it back to my car and returned home to see Nick in the living room with a bowl of what looked like chili. He was watching TV when he saw me.

"Oh, hey, O. I made some chili if you want some." he said. I nodded.

"I would love some." I said removing my jacket and moving into the small kitchen and pouring myself some chili from the large pot we bought together.

"There's a Child's Play marathon about to start if you want to watch with me!" he called out and I was ready to deny his request. I moved back into the living room noticing Nick was only in pants. Everythinh else was exposed and he just looked at me with innocent eyes. "Uh.. do you… want to watch?" I looked him over and then nodded.

"Yes. Sure." I said and moved to sit beside him on the couch of which he made room. I began eating the chili.

"it's good." I complimented and he smiled.

"Thanks. Old recipe of the family." he said before looking up and smelling the air and looking at me. He then leaned in and smelled me. "You smell like alcohol and cigarettes." I nodded.

"I went to a club in the Fogteeth's territory." I replied. His eyes flexed and I raised my hand. "I had a good time and no one bothered me." That stopped all other comments on the conversation and he just nodded.

"Okay. That's all that matters." he said and we both looked at the TV waiting for the movie to start.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next morning, I took to my second job which was cleaning the homes in elf houses. I didn't mind cleaning. Even though my family would rip me a new one if they knew what it was I was doing. But they paid well and I liked to clean. Sure the elves kept cameras all over their homes to watch me, but that was okay. I got five different pay checks from five different clients. And let's be honest, some of these homes would be in shambles without me. And I was not even being conceited. If I took calls and texts on my off days, then my phone would be blowing up like it was this morning.

'Please O. I need you here asap. I am having a party and need my place spotless.'

'I have a business meeting and need you!'

'I'll pay double if you come over right now.' I stuffed the last check in my bra and moved to my car placing my cleaning supplies in my car. I was leaning over into my passenger seat through the driver's side when I got phone call from Monte.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ms. Odette. Good afternoon. Do you know who this is?" I stiffened. Kandomere.

"Who is this?" I asked. I heard a quick scoff like chuckle.

"Do you know why I am calling from Montehugh's phone?" he asked.

"Because you know if you called I probably would have hung up on you?" I asked.

"Very smart. I just wanted to inform you that the information you got on the terrorist was accurate. We're going to go to dinner to discuss your employment with us. A car will pick you up at 7 pm sharp. Dress nice." he commanded all too swiftly. I stammered a bit trying to interject but the line went out. I sighed and bit my tongue gently. Son of a bitch. I didn't have anything else to do now that my morning work was done, so I drove from the elf district.

Normal POV

Kandomere tossed Monte his phone back.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Boss? I am sure if I just sat down with her we can easily get this out of the way, and she can sign the paper work with little to no stress." Monte replied. Kandomere shook his head.

"No. She's going to have to get used to seeing my face and get used to being beneath me." he explained as he sat back in his desk.

"You never did tell me how you came to meet her and get to help in investigations." he said. Monte looked down at his paper work with a huff hoping his boss wouldn't really be interested in knowing the details of how they met. But he shrugged.

"When she isn't helping us, she cleans homes in your district. A lot of the elf women like her talent for keeping things clean. Most elf men covet her. Having a siren woman in your home doing whatever it is you ask for money. Unlike you all, their beauty is their curse." he explained. Kandomere rolled his eyes sighing heavily in frustration.

"What happened, Montehugh?" he asked not interested in dramatics. Monte shrugged and moved into his filing cabinet and pulled out a small disk and handed it to his boss. The cover said File: 19918514. Kandomere scanned over the numbers and realized each number was connected to the letter S-I-R-E-N and he looked back at Monte as if saying 'really?'

Monte just shrugged.

"Play it. It's camera footage of writer Geylin Tollison and his home." he said. Kandomere glanced at the CD before looking up at Monte and just placing the disk into his computer. He had heard about Geylin Tollison. He wrote numerous erotic and dark literature that Kandomere was secretly curious of. His work spoke of taboos of interspecies relationships and he was good. Kandomere heard he had died of some unknown terminal illness. The screen played and Kandomere leaned back in his chair watching. An empty bedroom was now showing with a time strip at the bottom. The room was nice and colorful and everything in there was expensive from the paint on the walls to the carpet on the ground. The door opened and in came O. Her hair was pulled back and she was in grey sweats and a white crop top.

She was vacuuming and dancing at the same time to music on her headphones. Kandomere arched a brow watching as she ground her body against the air, her bottom shaking as she moved. She looked like she had a nice round bottom. However, he pushed the thoughts away and kept watching. Finally, O was packing up her stuff and was moving to leave the room when the door opened and in came Geylin Tollison himself. O jumped a bit but nodded.

"Your home is clean, Mr. Tollison. I will be out of your way now." she said and started to move around him, but he immediately blocked her way.

"Odette, why are you so quick to flee from me? I told you, let me take you from this life of cleaning. Be mine, and I can give you all the riches in the world. I can give you the world." he said.

"Mr. Tollison, we have talked about this. It is not allowed. You are an elf, I am siren. It can't happen." She said trying to move around him, but he blocked her path again.

"Screw the past and the war between our people. Let me take care of you. I will leave everything for you, my wife, my kids anything you want I will do. Just be mine." he said.

"You're hurting me." O cries out as she pulls away from him, but he holds her tight. Kandomere is still leaning back, lips pressed against his fingers as he watched.

"Don't you get it! You're the only one, the only siren who comes here of her own free will. A siren with such talent and beauty that any man would want you! But I see the way you look at me." he growls pushing back at her struggling smaller form.

"Stop. Geylin, stop it!" she screams. Kandomere's eyes slowly widen and he lifts his head as he watches the sight unfold before him. Geylin tears her shirt immediately and O screams as she tries to fight him off. He throws her onto the bed and kisses all over her face and neck as she tries to push his face off her. "GET OFF!"

In seconds, O starts to inhale big and Kandomere watches intently as he knows something much worse is about to come. She lets out a loud high-pitched scream that bursts every glass item in the room and suddenly the camera goes out. Kandomere gives a silent gasp and looks at Monte who just stares at him.

"She blew out eight other homes which were in the vicinity, luckily there was no one else in the houses. I came to investigate while you were out of the states. She was hiding in the closet. Tollison's head was gone, burst like a balloon. It was a real shit show, Boss. I found the video footage and saw what happened. I got her counseling and in return for keeping her out of jail, she helped us with gather information from anyone who proved difficult on cases." he informed. Kandomere looked down in disgust, crossing his arms.

"And when were you planning to tell me about this informant?" he asked. Monte shook his head.

"I figured after what just happened, she didn't really want to think about the fact of you ever being in charge of her. She's like a ghost, she's in and then she's out." he explained. "Which is why I think it'd be best for all of us and if I meet her for dinner to discuss her employment with us." Kandomere shook his head.

"No. I can handle one siren. And we cannot have her as a hermit being part of this job one day and then gone in the wind the next. If she is going to be an informant she is going to work." he stated before moving to the door of his office, "and learn to show a little respect."

O's POV

"Home, love, family. There was once a time I must've had them too." I sang tidying up the house. "Home, love, family. I will never be complete until I find you. One step at a time, one hope than another. Who knows where this road will go!"

I twirled the mop around in happiness getting lost in my music. Nick was coming down the hall in his uniform when danced up to him and took his hands.

"Wait, O I can't I gotta pick up my partner." he said, but I danced with him anyways and he didn't struggle. His hand moved behind my back and the other in my hand and we twirled around the living room.

"Back to who I was. On to find my future. Things my heart still need to know. Yes let this be a sign, let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. And bring me home," I placed my hands over Nick's shoulders and he and I danced just enough when I am in my singing moods, to know what it meant when I did this. He placed his hands on my hips and lifted me in the air and began to spin me, "At last!" My hands shot out like I was a flying eagle and once the music on my phone ended, Nick placed my down and smiled at me.

"Okay there we danced. Now I have to go." he said stepping back. "How do I look? There's no kick me signs on my back is there?" He now turned to me and I looked him over.

"You are perfect." I said. "Go be safe." He nodded moving to the door before suddenly stopping and turning to look back at me.

"So shot in the dark. Maybe this weekend you want to go out and do something?" he asked. I guess it wouldn't hurt since I basically use him for dancing and my own needs and giving nothing in return. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied and he smiled, showing sharpened down fangs.

"Okay. Cool. I'll call you later." he said and I waved.

"Okay." I said and he was out the door. The last thing I did before getting ready for this meeting I guess, was to deposit my checks. Once that was done, I was back home and in the shower getting ready. What should I wear? I mean I guess I should be formal. I figured Monte was wearing a suit and that elf would be dressing in something to show his power and money. I pinned my hair up and slid on a black skater dress with a beautiful lace pattern on the back. I slid on my heals and right on time, I heard the honking of car. I grabbed my clutch purse and checked myself over in the mirror before moving from my room with my keys, phone and wallet. I left the house and moved over to the car, but who stepped out of the back-passenger side made me pause in my movements. Blue hair, bright eyes, in a nice blue suit was coming toward me. Kandomere. I glared at im watching as he eyed my home in judgement.

"Good evening Ms. Odette." he said walking up to me and I looked him over.

"I was expecting Monte to be here." I said and he shrugged lightly.

"Monte will not be joining us tonight. This business deal is between you and me." he said and raised his hand to the car. "Please." Well I couldn't turn back now and I just winced and moved in the direction of the car. I got in and buckled up and he did as well. The car began to move and I was immediately stiff and anxious.

"I know you probably will not believe me when I say this, but you look beautiful." I hear him say. I can hear his tone; the genuine softness was there. I slowly looked in his direction but not at him.

"Thank you." I replied with mild skepticism in my tone before looking forward. "Where is it that we are going?"

"Back to the elf district. There is a nice quiet sea food place I know that we will be able to talk at." he said. I hid my soft sneer and looked down some. Silence is my weakness. Going months without any melodic tones would drain me. And seafood? Sirens came from the sea and so we did not eat fish or any ocean dweller. Kandomere suddenly chuckled.

"I am only kidding. We are going to a small Italian place that has the best music and we can talk like normal people." he said. But we are not normal people. I kept my hands folded over my lap tapping my fingers lightly on my knee.

"You're the boss." I replied and Kandomere's eyes hardened some.

"Odette look at me." he said. I am not his dog. "Please?" I sighed and slowly turned to face him. Even though he still had an authoritative demeanor, his eyes were attempting to soften enough.

"There has been other wars too. Right now everyone dislikes everyone. So when we are working together I will respect you when you are working for me, but I expect respect back." he said. I stared at him for a moment.

"Fine." I replied, but I knew deep down, I couldn't treat him as an equal because he wouldn't treat me as an equal. "Why couldn't I just meet you at your office and talk. Or do you do this with all of your informants?"

"I am not a workaholic. I do like doing other things outside of work." he said. I looked him over.

"Like shopping?" I asked. He gave a mild sneer.

"No. Like going out to nice places and trying to get a stubborn siren informant to cooperate." he said and I snorted gently.

"I see. Are you married?" I asked.

"That's not a question I expected you to ever ask." he said, his voice hinting amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a strong jawed, blue haired, walking elf magnet. If you aren't a bachelor than I am sure your wife would not like you taking another woman out to merely discuss work." I explained. He stared at me for a moment and I was not expecting such a flat eyed stare. He now shook his head.

"No. I am not married." he said.

"Why not?" I asked. Now he looked ahead searching for the answers in the air.

"Just haven't met the right person." he said.

"You keep it within your species?" I shot back and he looked at me now stunned and mildly offended.

"Of course. Don't you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I am my own woman. I sleep with whoever I want." I said.

"So you're not mated." he said.

"I never said that." I replied and his brow arched and head tilted and he stammered now as if having more questions and not knowing which to ask. I shook my head. "I am not mated." He closed his mouth now into a thin line and nodded looking ahead.

"I see." he replied. Now it was quiet and I didn't see much else in speaking.

"I know how you and Montehugh met. I know about Tollison." he said. I didn't even react.

"So?" I asked. There was mild silence in the car.

"I am sorry an elf attacked you." he said. I shrugged placing my hands on the seat.

"Don't be. I know what I am asking for when I do the jobs I do." I said. I then feel a warm hand over mine and I looked over him immediately and he removed his hand, but his hard stand remained.

"I know you think I am an asshole. But I don't care what you are. Rape and sexual assault are disgusting. I don't tolerate it if I find out about it." he said firmly and now the car has stopped and I looked out the window to see a large building with big red lights that said Marina's. They flashed one letter at a time before all flashing all at once.

"Thank you for trying to care." I said and I could tell that threw him off. I just wasn't convinced he had genuine feelings. We exited the car and since I had never been to this large silver building, I waited for Kandomere to escort me inside. As we got to the door, I could hear violins playing slowly and gracefully. Once we got inside I could only see a white hall filled with elves talking and looking at the art on the walls. They were all dressed so flashy. But upon seeing us, they visibly whispered and pointed. I just looked at Kandomere already showing my discomfort. But a waiter approached us and it was a blonde-haired elf woman looking at Kandomere and I back and forth numerous times.

"Hello. Two?" she asked and Kandomere nodded and the woman nodded and grabbed two menus and motioned for us to follow her. As we did people kept glancing and watching us. I glanced up at Kandomere to see he was just looking ahead. It was as if he didn't see any of their judging sneers. He didn't care what they thought.


	6. Chapter 6

6

We were seated and told our server would be with us in a moment. I looked around the room seeing nothing but pointy eared creatures drinking wine and laughing around a large white room for dancing and I felt like I was in enemy territory.

"Don't be so tense. There is no hostility here." Kandomere said and I just shrunk back in my seat and watched as people looked at me.

"Easy for you to say." I replied and a white-haired pixie cut elf came up to us with a ground plate with two glasses of golden liquid and I just tilted my head and watched Kandomere nod briefly and take his glass. The woman now turned to me with the plate and I just looked at it and then up at her.

"I will have water." I replied and she nodded and walked away after handing us our menues. Kandomere scoffed and chuckled.

"You don't drink. You are filled with surprises." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't drink in public." I said.

"Oh fancy." He teased. Was he really trying to be humorous right now. I just shook my head and just looked around some trying to count how many people are in the room.

"You worry too much. You really think anyone is going to try and hurt you? I am a federal agent. They'll have to come through me to try." he said.

"I don't need nor want your protection." I stated flatly.

"All my employers have my protection and soon loyalty." he said.

"So where is the documentation I need to sign to officially work for you?" I shot back looking at him now as my water was brought in a wine glass. Kandomere exhaled with annoyance.

"Forgive me. I have left the files at home. I was in a hurry and didn't want to be late for this evening. They are at my home in my district." he said.

"So then we have no reason to be here." I said planning to get up, but he raised his hand.

"Wait, Odette. I… don't know much about you except for the fact you are a siren. You may not want to admit it but you're scared. Scared of being surrounded by the very people who oppress you. Let us try and bury that hatchet. You may not know it but you have valuable skills and are the first siren to work in Homeland Security's Magic Task Force. I would be honored if you worked with me. Let's use this night to just get to know each other one elf to a siren." he said. His voice was still firm and hard and it was keeping me at a distance and I just shrugged.

"Fine." I said and looked at the menu. Everything was written so neat and perfect and in another language. I closed my menu immediately. "I don't know this language." Kandomere chuckled some and nodded.

"I apologize. Let me help you. They have tons of dishes. Do you have any preferences?" he asked.

"Tortellini with alfredo sauce." I said lowly and he nodded looked through his menu. I could hear a violin playing gently and soothingly now and I looked in the direction of the ban and noticed the violinist was playing in my direction. He had caramel skin and long locks with deep green eyes. He's tall and rugged and I knew just by looking at him that he's siren. He's trying to attract my attention with his music. I couldn't help but smirk and look at Kandomere.

"They have that." he said suddenly with an arched brow. "So tell me. Why don't you drink in public?" I shrugged looking up some.

"I just like the quiet I guess. I like drinking and listening to music. I think I have shared a drink with my roommate. He's a cop." I replied. His brow remained arched.

"Ah LAPD. Good man." he said yet his voice was withdrawn and I noticed the violinist was playing different tunes from the band and I glanced over at him to see him continuing to play and he winked at me. I couldn't but let out a gentle giggle before covering my mouth quickly with my hand. However, I was already caught. Kandomere looked me over.

"Something about what I said amuse you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No I am alright." I replied before glancing up at the elf who had come back.

"Are we ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes I will have the Rigatoni alla Genovese…" Kandomere answered and his voice faded out from my ears as I turned slowly to look at the siren playing his gentle melodies once more trying to attract my attention and I had to say it was working. He is gorgeous and magnificent at his work and I looked him over with interest. "And my date will have the tortellini with alfredo sauce."

Now my head snapped back to him and he just gave me a look as if saying 'what' and I was completely brought back to attention as the waitress nodded and took our menu.

"You're not good at hiding intent," he said flatly crossing his arms now. He looked upset, "I can tell you're distracted. So what's going on?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine." I said lifting my glass to drink the water which tasted really good. He gave a famous brow arch as if not believing me and I just shook my head smiling with embarrassment.

"You see the violinist up there?" I asked not taking my eyes off him even as he gives a quick glance to the stage and he nods.

"Yes I have noticed him playing here before." he said.

"On other dates?" I questioned and he shook his head.

"Don't change the subject. What about him?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He is a siren trying to attract me with his music playing." I said grinning some. "Siren males play certain songs they find beautiful to females hoping to attract future mates."

Kandomere nodded slowly and now eased up some taking a drink from his glass.

"Is his music attracting you?" he asked. I laughed.

"He is a great player, but I don't think he's my type." I said and he tilted his head.

"What is your type?" he asked. I now shook my head.

"Oh no I am not getting into this discussion with my future boss." I said and he shrugged.

"Well you aren't signing any papers right now." he countered and I just stared at him a bit unsure if I should discuss my relationship life with him. I sipped my water and sat the glass down.

"Like most my kind, I like dominant males, alphas. Sirens mate for life. The right siren's music of any kind will one day click with my music playing and then we will know." I said and he slowly nodded.

"I never knew that… mates for life. So what do you do until that happens, finding your mate?" he asked. I smirked.

"The same thing everyone else does. I fuck." I said and his ears twitched once more and he stiffened some.

"I see." he said and I smirked.

"Don't you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. I like to be careful. I work too much and not every elf woman can handle that. It's…difficult to maintain a balanced relationship. If you have noticed we love showing off whether that is our possessions, friends or family. If a woman can't show me off then there is no point of dating." he explained.

"Do you want a woman you can show off? You don't seem too snobbish like the elves I have seen. Maybe clothe wise." I pointed out noticing he is still wearing that silver-plated necklace and he looked down at it and nodded.

"I come from an upper class of elf. It is expected of me to wed someone of the same class." he said.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you want marriage out of convenience or love?" I asked and he smirked.

"That's two questions." he said. I shrugged.

"So answer both." he said and he looked away some.

"I do want a partnership someone I can… love and not feel the need to show off." he said lowly and I nodded.

"Of course." I said in an understanding tone and he leaned in some placing his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers some.

"So what of your family? You talk to them any?" he asked and I nodded.

"Sometimes. They are all scattered around L.A. Due to the Siren Forgiveness Laws, we are allowed certain neighborhoods where entire clans are allowed to stay so I can always go to them when I need them." I explained lowly. The Siren Forgiveness Law states siren families that range between 50 to 100 members are allowed certain neighborhoods, houses, or apartments that are built over any land once owned by the sirens when they were merely forest hundreds of years ago. My father is head of my clan.

"Fascinating. It's good you are close to them." he said. I smiled now as the food was brought to us and we began to eat.

"What about you? Are you close with your family?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Quite the opposite. My father wanted me to become a judge, but I liked to be in the field. I am the only elf in the family not a judge or doing a job related to the court system." he said. I nodded.

"But you bring bad guys to justice. Isn't that enough?" I asked eating my food and he just shook his head.

"No." he said and I just swallowed some and nodded.

"I see." I replied. As the night went on, I noticed Kandomere was no different really from himself in the job setting. He was calm and collective and barely chuckled some never truly laughing from his body. It was always somewhat mocking. Once we were done eating, he asked for the check and I noticed neither of us finished our food.

"I hope you liked it here." he commented and I nodded.

"Yes it was delicious." I replied and once the check was put on the table, on instinct my hand reached for the check and just as that happened his hand touched it as well, but suddenly grabbed my hand and he shook his head.

"You are not paying for this, any of it." he said and I just tilted my head in

"Why not?" I asked and he scoffed some.

"The man always pays." he said and I just stared at him for a moment feeling his grip tighten just a bit and I nodded.

"Okay. Okay." I said and he released my hand and I moved my hand back and let him take the check. He took it and reached into his suit and pulled out a wallet and placed a card on the check and handed it back to the waitress.

"So you will need to sign the paper work before this night is over. Are you comfortable coming to my place to sign? Maybe finally I can see you drink something real." he teased and I sneered playfully.

"You have anything good?" I asked and he smirked.

"I have something good." he replied and I was a bit reserved at first but nodded. What harm could it do?

"Sure." I replied.

And that my friends, is how I ended up on his bed, naked with him between my legs.

My fingers gripped the sheets as I felt such pleasure build in my stomach and chest. His tongue flicked across my clit teasingly, and it felt amazing. It was wrong, it was so wrong, but I could not deny the ringing of my moist walls, my eyes closing in bliss.

"Ah." I replied weakly feeling his hands wrap around my smooth chocolate colored legs.

"You want more?" he asked and I swallowed some and looked down at the top of his blue hair, his electric white eyes, the eyes of the demons of his kind. I wouldn't answer and he gave my slit another quick lick and I groaned in response nodding. I expected his sharp teeth to cut me, but it never happened.

"Yes." I replied lightly and he crawled up my body, his chest like a stone wall against my stomach, his pecs pressing into my breasts mushing them some. He inhales sharply looking me over, his face airlessly moving over mine. Our faces were so close to touching, but they never did. His kind, my kind. So wrong, but felt so good.

"What's my name?" he asked lowly, his rough fingers sliding down my cheeks. My lips quivered in fear at his question and I sighed and closed my eyes some, our breath mixing together. "What's my name?"

"Kandomere." I responded


	7. Chapter 7

7

It started the second we entered his nice lavished house. All white with two stairs that spiraled up to the second floor. It was like walking into a museum of ancient elf culture. Then we had moscato. I loved Blackberry moscato. We were talking about past lovers until he led me to this piano and played music I had never heard of before. It took my mind to another dimension it felt. Last thing I remember before things really got heated, were his pointed ears. Pointed ears on a strong-square jawed elf. In my tipsy state, I found them arousing. Such a feel toward an elf was taboo, dangerous.

I gave the shell of his ear along lick before he was immediately on me. We made our way up the stairs. He had taken my hand and was leading me up the stairs, excitement flooding his eyes. I never thought such a thing possible in this elf.

Now I moaned out his name giving in the fire I felt in my chest and in between my legs. His fingers gently outline my cheeks, his bright eyes scanning over every detail of my face. He kisses me hard- nearly devours my lips and my hands want to wrap around his broad shoulders, but I refrain. He's right, I am afraid. Afraid to do any touching of his body. But I feel his hand part my legs and they open willingly for him. He leaned back and looked me over, his hands running down my thighs.

"Tell me you want it." he moans lowly. His voice is so dark and seductive that I immediately melt before him. He raised my right leg up so my feet meet his lips so he can plant gently kisses on my toes. I hear him inhale the scent of my flesh and I moan gently. "Tell me you want an elf's cock inside your siren heat." My lips twitched and I felt my lips begin to close in mild defiance. He chuckled lowly before letting his sharp teeth graze and nibble on my toes. I groaned gently feeling the mild discomfort and arousal from his teeth.

"I don't want just some elf's cock inside my siren heat, I want your elf cock inside my tight…siren… heat." I replied. I couldn't deny he had an impressive size with a patch of blue fur around it. And that seemed to turn him on even more. He leaned back on top of me, our eyes keeping contact while he placed himself at my entrance and with one hard push, he thrust up inside me and we both moaned out at the feeling of being connected. His fists planted into the bed, while my arms wrapped around his neck. Immediately hips began to move into mine, and it was only seconds before my body replied and my fingers curled into his slick blue hair. I had never felt something so hot inside me before. My body shivered and it craved him. His hands curled into my hair as our lips crashed into each other's yet again. His grinding began to speed up, the friction between us caused the fire in me to grow.

"Admit it, you love it." He pants against my lips.

"Mmm never." I moaned out.

"Why not I love it." he moans letting his face bury into my neck and I feel his teeth gently cutting my skin. I manage to breathe out a chuckle and moan as he starts to thrust faster and harder.

"Ah fuck!" I cry out feeling my head fall back in utter bliss. Shit it was good. It was beyond good it was amazing feeling him inside me. His hands pawed at my breasts as he leaned down sucking and licking around my sensitive buds. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot down into my opening and back up into my chests. My walls tightened up around his shaft and he growled lowly looking up at me.

"That's it. Tighten up." he commands. Such aggression, it's amazing. I wanted more. I pushed against him to the point he caught what I was doing. He moved out of me and sat back now waiting for me to do something. I got up and moved onto my hands and knees and presented my bottom before him. "You are just full of surprises."

Kandomere's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never did this, never lost control to the point I just kiss a woman. It took a lot for a woman to even impress me. But this one. She didn't care if she impressed me and I liked that. She reminded me of a character in the late Geylin Tollison's novel Black Mist, it was the first book he wrote about a siren woman and an elf man who were hopelessly drawn to each other through sex and violence. It was so taboo it made everyone want to read his work. This girl, O, was indeed fascinating.

This was wrong in so many ways, but the second she licked my ear, the sensitive sensation is sent through my body just brought my cock to life. I knew at that moment I needed to be inside her. And now here she is, on all fours before me like a dog in heat. No I wouldn't ravage her just yet, even though my cock screamed and ached to be inside her warm eat. I had to taste her again. I leaned forward and spread her ass apart, her cheeks are so plump and bubbly I loved it. With my thumbs, I managed to spread her vaginal lips open, the pink center staring back at me, a soft clear liquid is slowly dripping from her opening. With my tongue, I lap up at the liquid. I always prepare myself for a woman to have a different taste of body fluid, but hers, tasted delicious, like a wine I had never tasted before. I wanted all of her. I sucked on her clit listening to the noises she made, the noises I made her make. My tongue spreads her open just a bit and I dip deeper inside tasting the magic inside her. I glance up at her ass now noticing a small ring around her opening. All sirens had this around their ass holes. If something enters that ring breaks and makes that siren constantly sensitive when touched there.

"O." I panted continuing to lick and prod her with my tongue. "I want to break your ring of muscles." She gasps gently and looks back at me, blue eyes showing lust and worry.

"D-do it." she moans.

"Are you sure?" I ask. I wanted to be absolutely sure she wanted this before I broke it. My fingers moved up and began to gently play with her small hole. She shivered and moaned out nodding some.

"Do it, Kandomere." she responds. How she says my name is addictive and I would have her screaming my name for all to hear. I let my ring finger gently prod her hole. It was so wrong, so forbidden which made me want to do it more.

O's pov

His finger pressed against my sensitive area. I had never had a single lover want to break the sensitive ring of muscles around my ass hole. I never found a reason to let them. And now here I am letting an elf break me of that ring. But I had come too far to want to go back.

"Just do it!" I snapped and he chuckled lowly.

"Easy pretty girl. I want you to remember this as something good. Not painful." he said and I feel his finger enter me more, causing me to bite my lip some. He moves his fingers in and out of me some before adding another finger and then a third. I feel my stomach tighten and my body arches now. But he rests his other hand on my lower back rubbing it sensually. "Don't worry. My hand will not break the ring."

He keeps pumping his fingers, moving them in and out of me, my body squirming from anticipation. I can feel everything start to tingle.

"I'm gonna cum." I cried out and now he stops and I whimper out as the tingling dies down and he removes his fingers causing a gentle mewl to escape me.

"Well we can't have that just yet." he said and I look back at him to see him moving up behind me and I feel the head of his cock pressing against the entrance of my ass and I feel him start to push into me a bit, slowly guiding himself inside me and I feel it immediately. My ring of muscle tightens up to stop his intrusion, but he continues to push through. He groans lowly and finally pushes right in and I feel the ring break and I gasp hard. It hurts a bit like I am cramping hard and I cry out some biting my fingers to stifle any sound. But my shoulders are grabbed and I am pulled up so my back meets his chest and this makes his cock move deeper inside me and I shut my eyes tight. With all my hair falling over my right shoulder, I feel gentle kisses on my shoulder blade and neck. We stay this way for a few seconds letting myself adjust.

"I feel you throbbing inside me." I whispered looking at him slowly and his eyes are soft and clouded and he just takes my chin and guides me back to his lips. I raise my hand to caress his cheek and slowly our hips begin to move against one another's slowly and carefully. I could feel the stinging and it still hurt, but he kept thrusting and with his other arm he locked it around my lower stomach. He just kept pumping at an even pace and I closed my eyes letting my head fall back against his and eventually the speed picked up. I moaned out harder and louder feeling the heat building up again. Now his fingers move between my legs rubbing hard and violent against my clit. He moans in my ear as he bites at the shell. It feels amazing, but the emptiness inside my vagina brings attention to me and I began to finger myself wanting to cum so bad. Kandomere notices.

"You want me back in your pussy?" he asks and I never thought I would ever hear him use that word. He's so good and mysterious and dark and yet saying such a word would have made me blush.

"Yes." I whispered and he smirked and pulls back just a bit and the loss causing me to hiss some until I feel him turn me around once more so now we are both on our knees facing each other. His hands move upon my face and he caresses my cheeks once more.

"Kiss me." he said lowly and I stare up at him for a moment, taking in the very features of his own face before slowly leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He replied almost immediately and wrapped his arms around me and pulling me into him. He swung me into the bed, our lips never parting until he was inside me again thrusting hard and fast causing the fire and jolt of electricity to build up inside me. We panted and moaned out.

"It's good." I whispered against his lips.

"It's good?" he asked.

"It's good." I replied, and my legs locked around his hips moving him to thrust harder. "Ah I'm cumming!"

"Gah me too." He moaned and he pushed harder and faster, his hands pawing at every inch of my body. Our moans filled the room until I felt us both shake violently from the hard tremors we felt in our bodies. Kandomere shook hard holding on to me as I felt him pour himself inside me…

I felt light enter my eye lids causing them to slowly flutter open. I groaned some feeling completely sluggish which was not me. A white wall was above me that was not my room. There were beautiful swirls and patterns painted above me. I sat up slowly wondering what it was that happened. I looked down to see I was naked and I gasped gently before looking to my side to see who was sleeping beside me. I covered my mouth immediately I see who is asleep beside me. The blue haired elf. Oh my god. Oh my god! I looked around to see the bed is a mess and my legs are numb and I realized what had just happened.

"Oh no." I whispered. What have I done? My mind was spinning and I knew I had to leave. I didn't do this. No way in hell would I lie with an elf. I moved from the bed slowly wondering if Kandomere would sense me leaving. But he did not stir thank god. I searched everywhere for my panties then my bra and my dress. I couldn't believe I had slept with an elf! I found my dress and slipped it on along with my heels. I found my purse with all my items before slipping out the room. I hurried from the room and took out my phone. There's tons of missed calls from Nick and I text him to let him know I'm okay. I knew if he was at work he'd see my later. My mind is rattling now. I was passing the kitchen when I saw a peach file on the counter. I walk over to it and open it to see some documentation about my employment. I realized I couldn't sign this. This would mean my life belonged to the Magic Task Force, I'd be forced to come at their beck and call. But now that I had slept with an elf who could be my former boss, I knew I had to leave this behind and find some other way to make money. I shouldn't have gotten involved with these people. I turned and left the kitchen and moved from the house.

I almost stumble leaving his house and I felt as if the entire world knew what I did. Now I am met with the sun and I wince and hurry to call a cab that could drive in the elf district. I have them meet me at the end of this large neighborhood. I got in the backseat, told the driver my address, and we took off. I looked back in the direction of the expensive houses and just looked down running my hand over my forehead. I could never come back here again. I could never speak to Monte or even see that elf again.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I was dropped off at Nick's place and I walked inside. Immediately I hear shuffling from the back, in Nick's room.

"O! Is that you?" Nick asked frantically and I see him moving into the living room and seeing me looking me over. "Oh my god. What happened, O? Are you okay?" I nodded holding my hand up trying to speak, but he was already smelling me.

"I smell blood. What happened?" he asked firmly. Oh yeah that's right. Anal. I shook my head.

"I am fine, Nick. I promise. I just want to go to sleep." I replied softly, but he wouldn't let me pass.

"O, you can talk to me. Did something happen last night… were you attacked?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Just went on a wild ride." I said lowly before noticing he was in boxers and a wife beater. "Why aren't you at work?" He looked down some eyes softening some.

"Some federal agents are coming in today. I was told to take the day off. I'm sure it's about me." he said and my head was pounding but I nodded.

"Hey. You're a good cop. Never forget that or who you are." I said and he nodded smiling some.

"Thanks, O." he said and I smiled and began to walk around him. "And you're sure you're okay?" I nodded.

"Totally." I said and moved into my room only to break down in the shower once I was naked. I scrubbed my body down trying to get all of last night off me. I couldn't believe this happened. I'm so stupid. I felt low, really low. Once I felt clean enough, I moved back into the bedroom and took a two-hour nap before waking up wired again. I slipped on some pants and a tank top and black cardigan before leaving with my phone, wallet and headphones.

"Hey Nick, I'm going out, want anything?" I asked.

"Nah I'm good. Ordering a pizza later. You in?" he asks from his room. I nodded.

"Sure. Be back in a few." I said before moving over to my car and driving back into the city. I found myself back at the Fogteeth's club. I was sitting at my familiar booth with my head phones in my ears just processing what happened last night. No I need to stop processing last night. It didn't matter. I'll just be a one night stand story to his elf buddies or something. I wasn't listening to any music this time, but I managed to block out all the outside sound, until a towering orc came my way. I looked up to see Dorghu looking down at me and I arched a brow and removed my headphones. The loud screaming music flooded back in.

"Nice to see you again, shawty! I wasn't sure I was going to see you again!" he yelled and I wanted to smile, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"I said maybe I would be back." I yelled back. He leaned over the table before me.

"How about we go somewhere a little quieter? You seem down." he said and I just snorted and shrugged.

"Sure!" I yelled and got up from the booth and began to move from the booth. I mean what did I have to fear? If he tried anything I could stop him, unless he planned to slash my throat directly then that would be the end of life as I knew it. The two of us began to walk from the building, his large form just towering over me. We walked into the sun and began to just walk down the street.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to just agree to leave with me." he said and I shrugged.

"I seem to be doing a lot of things out of character as of late." I reply.

"I can see you're upset. I don't like to see a pretty siren upset. Who do I need to beat?" he asked and I slowly began to smile some. "There's my smile."

"I know people are afraid of you. But I don't have a reason to fear you. If you were going to hurt me you would have." I said and he nodded tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Nah I ain't like that. I'm for peace when I can help it. I like to throw parties where everyone can get together and have fun as long as there are no guns." he said. I smirked.

"I have never met an orc with such a mission for unity before." I said and he nodded.

"Well I have never met a siren who just walks into orc clubs alone without worry." he said and now he looked me over. "You know I told some buddies of mine I met you, and they didn't believe me." I shrugged noticing some of the chained linked fences we passed with orcs on the other side chilling and lifting up cars for smaller orc children.

"Not many notice they are speaking to a siren. Sirens can easily hide and we don't have to announce ourselves." I said and he nodded.

"So do something." he said and I looked up at him with disbelief.

"What?" I asked before noticing my phone began vibrating and I took my tone out to check the caller ID.

"Yeah. I mean anyone can say they're a siren. Do some siren stuff." he said. The caller ID merely said K. How did his name get in my phone? Obviously he put it in my phone when i wasn't aware and I ignored it immediately and put my phone away.

"You don't know what you're asking. Siren music is made for immobilizing people and getting information out of them as a last resort. Our singing is use for basic manipulation, I cannot do that to you." I replied and he shrugged.

"I don't believe you'll hurt me." he said and I shook my head pausing in my walk and looking up at him.

"Just because you believe I won't doesn't mean a thing. I can sing normally and I can sing with a purpose. I could make you follow me to the ends of the earth and when I'm bored of you I could make you walk in front of a bus." I said and he stared down at me for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. Fair enough. Can you focus on one person?" he asked. I shrugged.

"If it were just that person and me in one room or I really focused on them yes. But out here in the open, everyone will be controlled." I said and he nodded before looking around and shrugging.

"So let's go somewhere private. You sing to me a bit and prove to me you're a siren." he said and now I tensed and leaned back from him now.

"Why do I need to prove to you what I am?" I asked and he raised his hands.

"Hold up shawty, don't worry. I come in peace. I would never hurt or take advantage of a woman. It's easy to say you're a siren, hell everyone can say that. But if you're lying it's disrespectful to the siren race. But if you're telling the truth then I'm curious of what a siren can actually do being as you are my first." he said and I stared up at him for a moment feeling challenged by this. I noticed people were starting stare at us for some reason. I guess a large looking orc hovering over a woman brought attention from everywhere and before I knew it a cop was walking over to us.

"Miss, is this orc bothering you?" he asked with disgust causing Dorghu to sigh already.

"I ain't bothering no one." he defended but the cop raised his hand to him.

"Hey you stay quiet. Speak when spoken to." he said looking back at me. He was a skinny man, but his uniform gave him power and I nodded.

"No officer we were just chatting." I said with a gentle smile. "Thank you for your concern. You police are wonderful." I was close enough that I was able to run my fingers over his cheeks.

" _Cuz be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming about you and me."_

I didn't take my eyes off him and I watched his eyes become foggy and his body grew limp. Dorghu watched with wide eyes at the spectacle before him.

" _Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you I'm there. If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside would you even care? I just want to hold you close. But so far, all I have are dreams of you."_ I kept singing and I suddenly turned and pressed my back into the cop's chest raising his arms and they locked around me sensually. Our hips swayed together sensually before Dorghu and it began to attract many people's eyes, but I kept my eyes closed so I would not hypnotize anyone else. By now the cop should be hearing the chorus of Selena's music in his head and be completely enticed.

" _So I wait for the day, and the courage to say how much I love you. Yes I do. I'll be dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow I'll be holidng you tight, and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming about you and me!"_

Immediately I stopped singing and opened my eyes after a few seconds before moving from the officer's hold and standing by Dorghu who just looked the cop over with wide eyes. By now the gang of orcs who were on the other side of the fence were standing up to the fence watching.

"Officer apologize to my friend for being rude to him." I said and the cop nodded.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you." he said, his voice faint. I glanced up at Dorghu to see he was nodding as if impressed.

"Now go back to your car and sit there for one hour." I replied and the cop just turned and began to walk away. But as he did, we could hear police sirens coming from up the street. Someone must have called the cops on us. Now the entire streets began clearing out, people were hurrying to move out the way and get out of the line of fire that was sure to come. Dorghu took my hand and led me back down the street from where we came.

Once we were back at the club we could still hear the police cars.

"Where's your car?" he asked quickly and I pointed down the street at the parking garage and we ran down the street. For a large orc, he could run. We hurried toward the parking garage and once we were at the door, Dorghu swung it open and pulled me inside pinning me to the wall with his body over mine as we just waited for the sirens to pass us by or at least I hoped they did. We were frozen for a few seconds listening to the sirens fade away down the street. Dorghu was staring down at me intently before I looked around his wide chest.

"That was close." I said and he nodded leaning back before chuckling some.

"Man that was impressive. I mean the way you spoke to that cop, I was shivering." he said and I smiled and began to walk some toward the elevating street that would take me to the second floor, because that was where my car was.

"Yes. My people used to love singing for others and getting into trouble. "I said as he walked beside me. He chuckled.

"I can tell. You seemed to be enjoying yourself." he said and I nodded looking up at him.

"I did." I replied before skipping a few feet in front of him and doing a gently spin as I pulled out my phone and played Selena's music, skipping to the last verse before the chorus. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping. I stay up and think of you." I had to finish the song. I then looked up at him and swayed my hips a little and he just followed and watched keeping his hands in his large leather coat. We were on the second level already. "And I still can't believe, that you came up to me and said I love you. I love you too, now I'm dreaming with you tonight till tomorrow! And for all of my life and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room dreaming with you here with me!"

I could hear the chorus in my mind perfectly and the music and my voice echoed through the garage. I was at the front of my car now watching Dorghu approach me.

"With you tonight!" I continued and he suddenly lifted me into the air, his hands gripping my ass causing me to actually giggle at feeling so light in his arms. "And there's nowhere in the world, I'd… rather be. Then here in my room…" His eyes were light as he moved about dancing with me some, our foreheads together. "I'll be dreaming of you tonight. And I'll be holding you tight. Dreeeeaaamming with you tonight." I let my head fall some as I finished my love song and looked down at Dorghu who just smiled and leaned forward and just kissed me. Now that caught me off guard. God damnit O!

Author's Notes

so i definitely laughed at the ending, but I think it will be a good build up for O and Kandomere's future relationship only because orcs will forever be lower than Elves and sirens so of course having an orc roommate and an orc gang leader definitely will not sit well with Kandomere if he finds out about Nick or Dorghu.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I expected Dorghu's massive fangs to get in the way of the kiss, but his lips found mine very easily. I leaned back in shock at the action feeling beside myself now.

"W-What was that for?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just… seemed like a good thing to do next, you know you singing a love song and all." He replied. I looked down immediately and moved back from him trying to move to my car hinting I wanted to be put down. He looked away with embarrassment and now we were both muttering apologizes.

"I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything. Music fuels me, my kind. Once I start, I can't stop." I said unlocking my car.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed I could kiss you." he said and now we were both just standing there and I looked him over.

"I don't know you much. This is our second meeting and already I am saving you from the cops." I said attempting to lighten the mood and he snorted some tucking his hands in his jacket and looking away some.

"Yeah my hero." he muttered. I sensed the attitude. Obviously, he was upset about the kiss and I just shook my head.

"I should go." I said moving to get in the car, but his large hand held the top of my door and I looked up at him.

"Wait- Can I see you again?" he asked and I just stared at him confused.

"You want to see me again?" I asked and he shrugged.

"If you want. Can I get your number or something?" he asked and I just leaned back some looking him over before nodding and pulling out my phone and he pulled out an Iphone X. I noticed I had missed calls and texts from Kandomere and I just ignored it as we swapped numbers. I smirked.

"Don't expect me to call you or something." I said getting into my car and he smirked.

"Don't worry I won't." he said. "And thanks… for handling that cop. It took guts for you to do that. You're welcome in Fogteeth territory." he said and I nodded.

"No problem. I'll be back at the club soon." I announced and he nodded and I drove from him. I immediately exhaled now trying to realize what just happened. First and elf and now an orc. What was wrong with me? My phone went off again and I just answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I wasn't expecting to wake up to you in my bed this morning, but you could have at least signed the papers." he says bluntly, annoyance filling his voice.

"I decided not to. I don't want to be an official member of your task force. I'm not answering to you or no one." I said.

"O. What happened last night… it was just sex. We don't have to let it interfere with your work. You can be a great asset to the team." he said.

"Oh yes. The first Siren fed." I said bitterly. I would just be something they could wave around to their superiors. 'Look at us, we have a siren and you don't'. Just sex? I knew it. I don't know why I was so angry and I just shook my head.

"Yes. What happened last night is the past. It meant nothing. But I decline your offer to work for you. If Monte needs my help, I will oblige. Nothing more nothing less." I said.

"You would take orders from a human?" Kandomere snapped angrily.

"Way before I take orders from a fucking elf!" I shouted at my phone and at that moment, I realize, the red light I'm passing and the car that slams into me from the right side of my car. My mind's boggled and I scream as everything is mashed together in my mind and I am all over the place. I hear cars honking and everything is blurred…

5 hours later

My head hurts some as I was sitting up in the hospital bed. I just had a sprained ankle that would heal soon. The doctors were shocked, but I wasn't. I just remained quiet as I come to terms with what happened and I just inhaled some. I got distracted on the phone, the fucking phone talking to that elf! I wanted to be angry, but I was too tired to be angry. The door flew open and in came, Nick in jeans and a hoody.

"Oh my god, O! Are you alright, what happened, what is all this?" he questioned moving up to me. He's on my emergency contact list before my parents.

"Nick. Nick I am fine." I said gently, my chest hurting some. "It was my fault. I got distracted." I felt really bad now. A guy had hit me, some Spanish guy from what I could remember from his shouting when the police came. Nick sighed with relief and I just closed my eyes feeling tears stream down my face. I couldn't believe this happened. I felt like shit.

"Hey hey don't worry. I'm here, roomy's here. I am going to take care of you we will get through this." he said placing his hand gently on my face. Surprisingly it was warm and I just leaned in to his touch. I leaned in to his palm.

"Have you spoken to the doctors?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. They said after a few days of rest you'll do just fine. They know you're siren and know you'll heal quick." he said.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" I heard the chilling voice of Kandomere. Nick and I both looked up to see Kandomere standing in the doorway with a clean blue suit, white eyes staring hard at Nick. "Who are you?" Immediately he was entering the room and Nick moved over me.

"Hold on who the hell are you?" he asked. Immediately Kandomere's badge was out and in Nick's face.

"That's who I am." he snapped and Nick leaned back some. I could tell he was intimidated by the elf's status.

"Woah woah, stop. Why are you here?" I asked. Kandomere's eyes looked at me.

"Heard about the accident. Montehugh was doing some work down town and found out you were in the wreck." he lied. I looked him over now.

"So why are you here?" I asked with more attitude and he just looked at me and then at the orc with a sneer.

"Leave." he suddenly commanded. Nick's ears twitched in anger.

"With all due respect sir, screw you. This is my roommate and she's been hurt. I don't see that as a reason for Homeland Security to be involved." he said and I watched Kandomere's eyes darken and his nose twitch. I honestly didn't like that face and I gently lifted my arm and took Nick's hand.

"It's okay, Nick. I know him. Give us a moment? Please?" I asked and Nick's body eased up and he looked at me with softness and nodded.

"Okay. I will go find out when we can leave." he said and I nodded and watched as Nick passed Kandomere who just sneered as he walked by. Nick looked him over before leaving the room and walking down the hall. Kandomere just stood there watching me for a moment and I just lied back frowning some. Slowly, his eyes softened some and he looked down at my lap.

"How bad is it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sprained ankle. I'll be fine." I said removing the I.V. from my hand. I didn't need it. I looked back up at him. "You heard my crash on the phone. You didn't hear it from Monte." He just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you rooming with an orc? You could be living better in the elf district if you wanted, but instead you room with an orc?" he spat. I scoffed.

"Who I room with is none of your business. Besides, you don't know how much I have." I said and he nodded.

"Of course, I know. I looked at your bank statements, nothing goes in and out of my department without me knowing." he said. I sneered I disgust.

"You're so full of shit. I am not an elf… I am not going to move to the elf district where I can be furthered looked down by your kind. Even you know I'd be seen as a human giving them even more reason to look their snobbish noses down on me. But you haven't answered my question, why are you here?" I could feel my heart beating faster and it was hurting me all over. I knew I had to calm myself. He sighed and looked away.

"I know it was, in some small way, partly my fault you wrecked. I could hear how upset you were. So I cleaned up this mess." he said.

"Oh so this is you apologizing?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes." he said smoothly. I looked him over with mild worry and curiosity.

"What did you do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nothing you need to worry about. There will be no charges filed against you for running the light and causing the chamber of events that happened next. Your car is being taken to be fixed as we speak and delivered to your home." he explained and I was fully shocked, but I didn't believe he did this all out of the goodness of his heart.

"And what is it I owe you for taking the time to do a good deed for a siren?" I asked and he rolled his eye some.

"I will ask one more time to join the task force. You could be a reliable asset. If you want I will even put you in a different division so you and I don't have to see each other. We have many departments all over the United States and in other countries. I can send you all over the world." he said. With every word he spoke, I could see myself sinking deeper into my bed as if incredibly uncomfortable.

"That would be the worst experience of my life. Kandomere meeting you was a mistake. Everything was a mistake. If Monte needs my help extracting information from someone, then I will help him. That's how you get me." I said. Kandomere's chest inflated some as he inhaled with further annoyance and crossed his arms.

"I don't see why you are being so difficult. Anyone would want this job." he said. I scoffed.

"I will not be some token siren you can show off to the big boys." I said looking over his shoulder to see Nick coming back in. Kandomere looked back at him.

"We aren't finished speaking." he said.

"Oh yes you are." he said shoving past him and moving up to me.

"The doc said you can leave at any time. How you feeling?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am ready to go right now." I said and Nick glared at Kandomere before nodding.

"Okay." he said before leaning over and placing his hands underneath my legs and back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he lifted me so easily out of the bed. Kandomere's face shriveled up some as he watched Nick carry me toward the door. "Then let's go home." And with said he walked around Kandomere and carried me from the hospital room. I hoped this was the end of meeting Kandomere. He was indeed bad luck.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes

Hey all so for some reason I am having trouble getting on to my account let alone some of my fics. Hopefully this clears up soon.

10

Nick carried me out to his car once I signed myself out. The drive back through town was quiet for the most part.

"So you want to tell me who that elf was?" Nick asked. I was quiet for a moment.

"No." I replied. Nick glanced at me now and sighed heavily. I looked at him.

"He's just someone from my job life, someone will not be seeing again. That I can assure you." I replied. He didn't say much else. We arrived back at the house and he helped me out and inside. Once I was settled on the couch with a blanket over me, he rummaged through his pockets.

"The doctor gave me some pain meds. He said take them when needed and if you feel any pain. I'll go get you some water." he said handing the orange bottle to me and moving into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I called out to him.

"What are friends for?" he asked coming back in and handing me the glass of water.

"Oh I have a bag of your stuff too in the car." he said before leaving the house. I sighed some and just leaned back into the couch curling up into the blanket. I had to admit I was grateful for Nick's company and help. After a few days I was feeling better and able to walk around with no trouble. Kandomere kept his word and I got my car back. I was back in the parking garage downtown listening to my phone ring.

"This is Kandomere, leave a message." The voicemail replied and I heard the beep. I almost didn't know what to say. I looked down some before sighing silently.

"Thank you." I replied and hung up. I moved about town feeling mildly self-conscious as if the world knew I was in a wreck. This time I was going to a different building. I stared up at the neon lights of the naked girls that flashed around.

Curves, is the name of this siren owned strip club. I walked inside and was met with the small of cigarette smoke and the seductive music. I moved down the pink halls until I saw a large room with tables on one side and a stage on the opposite side, a cat walk going right down the middle toward the tables. I knew most of the dancers and as I moved down the stairs that led to stage, the topless women who saw me gasped and waved.

"Odette! Look everyone Odette is here!" a long blonde-haired siren called. Women from the back stuck their heads from behind a long red velvet curtain. They all gasped and squealed showing their ditzy colors.

"Odette!" they called and all ran from the back in their vibrant costumes. I smiled and spread my arms and I was embraced by my cousins and family.

"We wondered when you'd be back!" Aurella said. She had a mouse like face with warm cheeks and eyes and a small stature. She was also flat chested with no hips or ass, but still she was loved.

"You must tell us your adventures on the other side of town." Balla said. She's a white haired brunette older than us all, but her body was still smooth feeling and young.

"Yes. I wondered when my child would come and see her mother again." I heard a firm, wisdom filled voice say. The girls parted and moving toward me was a tall woman with long black locks tied back, eyes a hazelish green, with high cheek bones, and a curvy body to match. I moved toward her and smiled some.

"Mother." I replied and she nodded.

"Yes the last time I recalled." she said. "I heard you were in a wreck. I was at the hospital to see you, but you were already gone before any of us could see you." I nodded.

"I didn't want you to worry." I said and she scoffed.

"When you have kids you will understand why that statement is highly irrelevant." she stated firmly. "Bad enough you are out there in the world… rooming with an orc."

God how does my family found out these things.

"Your father nearly lost his mind. Was ready to find you and scream that house down." she said. I shrugged.

"I'm making good money. When I am ready I will be on my own. That's it." I said and she sighed crossing her arms and looking me over.

"So… how are you feeling? You ever gonna come by the house? As you can see we all miss you, so does the rest of the family." she said lightly touching my face. "It's not every day a young siren child moves from the clan and stays away." I leaned in to her touch and nodded.

"I will be back soon. I am just… finding myself. But I miss each and every one of you." I said looking at the girls who smiled happily at my words. The doors opened and we all glanced over to see some orcs coming in and I looked back at my mother.

"You have customers." I said and she arched a perfect threaded brow.

"I expect to see you by the end of the week. Come on ladies, let us prepare we have high paying customers." she announced clapping around her. One by one, the girls kissed my cheek and some my lips, and pranced off to the back of the club.

"You can't run from your family forever darling." Mother said and I looked up at her.

"I'm not running from anything. I'll see you soon." I replied before turning and leaving the club. My phone vibrated and I looked to see it was a text from Monte.

 _I need your talents. A car will be at your home in one hour._

I bit the inside of my cheek and began to move down the street. I made it back to my car and made it home in time to clean up before the car came. I was in black leggings with pink flowered peppered all over with a pink sweater. I was quiet and hoping it was only Monte there. How wrong was I? I made it to heavily guarded building and I walked down the familiar hall behind the driver. Standing in front of another interrogation room was Monte and in front of him, Kandomere. I just stood before the two doing my best to hide my glare.

"What?" I asked. Monte cleared his throat.

"Glad to see you are better, O-"

"We have another orc we would like you to get information from." Kandomere replied getting to the point. I looked over and noticed it was a young orc, a mere teenager. I arched a brow looking at the two.

"Explain." I demanded and Kandomere inhaled.

"We believe he has information on the Blackclaw terrorist group. Your intel was good and we managed to raid the meeting from the information from Ajax. Now we know there are other groups involved, gangs and species." he replied. My eyes didn't leave the young orcs face. He was looking around nervous and afraid. It wouldn't take much to get anything from him.

"Have you tried asking nicely?" I asked and Monte shook his head.

"He says he doesn't know anything, but we have seen him hanging around some members of the Blackclaw group." he replied.

"You gonna help us or not?" Kandomere asked crossing his arms. I glared at him.

"And if I say not?" I asked challenging him and he tensed deeply before Monte moved between us looking down at him.

"O please? I will double your pay you get in and out." he said. I stared up at him with uncertainty before nodding.

"Fine." I replied.

"And we keep the mics on. After finding footage of you singing to a cop a few days ago without anyone else being effected leads me to believe you are good at focusing on one target." Kandomere announced walking beside Monte.

"Whatever." I replied before moving into the room with attitude. The young orc looked up at me and just watched as I sat down across the table.

"What's your name?" I asked. The orc was hesitant and looked around some. I noticed he looked a little roughed up, some bruises on his face, dried blood under his nose.

"Michael, but my homies call my Mikey." he said and I nodded taking out my phone and scrolling through my music.

"May I call you Mikey?" I asked and he looked me over some before slowly nodding. "Okay Mikey. What do you know about the Blackclaw group?" I asked and he shook his head quickly.

"Nothing! Like I told the other cops! I don't know anything! You have to believe me!" He said. I kept scrolling through my music nodding some.

"Look I am not here to hurt you or make you admit something that isn't true." I said and found the music I wanted to play and I sat my phone down some looking at Mike. "I want you to trust me. I am going to sing to you to get the answers. If you do not really know then I will know. If you know anything now is the time to tell me." Mike looked me over some.

"Orc is orc. Even if I don't have any information, they're not gonna let me go." he said. I winced some at his words and moved my fingers to my phone and pressed play.

"You have my word. I will take you home myself." I replied. He looked me over.

"And why should I believe you huh? Believe anything you say?" he asked. I shrugged hearing the music start.

"Guess this is a leap of faith then." I said turning back to look at the mirror knowing they could hear me. I felt bad for not being able to truly focus, but I guess after seeing my family again just made me think of the past and maybe why I chose this song.

" _I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth too late."_ I sang gently remembering my past love, my only love. Mikey's face never left mine as he listened. _"I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes but he's still there. I let him steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bear."_ I stood up now and held myself as I walked around the table to Mikey pulling his chair back so I could sit right in his lap.

" _Now I know he'll never leave me even as he runs away. He will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me come what may. Wasting in my lonely tower waiting by an open door,"_ I said lowly gently stroking Mikey's face watching as his eyes paled, _"I'll fool myself he'll walk right in and be with me for evermore."_

As the music heightened I moved myself from Mikey walking around the room now feeling lost in my own memories, yet the music kept me on track.

" _I rage against the trials of love. I curse the fading of the light. Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach. He's never out of sight!"_ Why did he have to leave? I turned away and pressed my elbows into me, letting my head fall back.

" _Now I know he'll NEVER leave me! Even as he fades from view. He will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do."_

Kandomere's POV

This is the first time I have heard a siren sing, and I hated myself for even silently thinking her voice was unlike anything I had ever heard. She was gently dancing with the boy now, he was completely under her spell and so was I. I couldn't lie to myself that I was jealous that orc from the hospital got to touch her, express worry for her. Watching her return his affections so easily when she so quickly rejected mine, made me jealous beyond belief. And now here she is back pressed against the orc, his chained arms moved to gently wrap around her hips and they swayed side by side. She was good.

" _Wasting in my lonely tower. Waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself he'll walk right in. And as the long long nights begin. I'll think of all that might have been. Waiting here… for ever… more!"_ Her voice trailed off and the orc boy seemed utterly content with holding her.

"I can only imagine why she chose this song." I said lowly. Monte nodded.

"It's about her family." he replied. I glanced up at him taken back that he had an answer.

"And how is it you know about this?" I asked. He placed his hands in his pocket and looked at me.

"Boss, she has been helping us out for years. I know a little about her family. She was raised as an heiress to Mathias Odell." he said. My eyes widened. Mathias Odell was a very well-known patriarch of the largest siren family in L.A. He had assassins at his call and ruled over certain parts of the territories of the city. "Her mother on the side owns a strip joint downtown but really she is actually a high priestess of the clan. At a time, O's voice hadn't come in yet. Most siren children can't sing worth a damn until they reach puberty." he said motioning his head at the glass. "O was a very late bloomer and… she told me it put her in a dark place. A siren who can't sing? It's almost unheard of. Her heart turned to ice and she couldn't face her family." he explained. I stared at Odette as she removed the orcs arms from around her and helped him sit down.

"Tell me what you know about the Blackclaw gang." she said.

"But who is the song about?" I asked.

"Someone who saw past the creature she was turning in to. They were very much in love. She told me they were betrothed, but he was in the military and got deployed. He died a few years back and she left her family." he explained. A soldier? I had the upmost respect for soldiers of all species.

O's pov

I calmed myself and just nodded as I kept asking Mikey the same question and got the same answer. I don't know. I moved out the room and looked at Kandomere and Monte.

"He knows nothing. If he did, he would have answered." I said feeling completely numb now. Kandomere's arms were crossed as he just stared at the glass.

"Okay." he said. "We will release him."

"Can I take him home?" I asked and Kandomere just looked me over. I honestly didn't care if he agreed or not. I was going to anyways but he nodded.

"Yes. Montehugh will sign out his release and gather his things." he announced and Monte nodded and began to walk around me patting my shoulder warmly. I just looked down some in his direction and now it was just us two. I merely stared at Mikey who was still moving back and forth in a trance.

"You are talented." he said and I said nothing for a moment.

"I know." I responded before turning and moving to leave him.

"Wait." he said and I paused and turned to him my face already asking what he wanted. He cleared his throat some.

"There's a federal ball being hosted down town in two days. Officers, federal agents and other political figures are going to be there. I… it would be an honor if you would go with me, not as a token siren, but as my date." he said and I looked him over some. Why would he even want to be around me.

"I'm sorry, but after what happened nights ago, I would like to forget anything ever happened with us in the same room. But if I see you there, then maybe we can share a dance." I said turning once more.

"Wait, who would you go with?" he asked quickly. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"My roommate, the orc, is a cop." I said and his eyes flexed some. "Yeah that's right. If he wants to go then I'll be his date."

"And if he doesn't go?" he asked and I just shrugged and kept walking.

"Then I guess I am not going." I said and kept walking until I was in the lobby. I waited for Mikey and two men in black brought him out and unchained him before just walking away. Monte was at the front desk signing some stuff and then he looked at me.

"He is set to go." he said and I nodded and moved over gently grabbing his shoulder and guiding him toward the door. "O… thank you." I nodded.

"Sure." I replied and now we were in the back seat of the black car. "Just drive around until he comes to." The driver nodded and we took off. I observed Mikey's face before grabbing tissues from a small compartment in the car and gently wiping Mikey's face of the blood. He began to shake his head and close and his eyes some groaning. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Wha- where am I?" he asked looking at me. I smiled some.

"In a car, safe. I am taking you home." I said and he gasped some.

"Word? Really?" he asked and I nodded. He patted his chest and then stomach looking himself over. "Woah how'd you get me out of there?" I just leaned back some.

"I told you to trust me." I said and he just exhaled in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked in amazement and I shook my head.

"Someone you don't want to run into twice." I said and he just smiled some. "Now show him where we're going." He nodded and pointed ahead.

He led the driver into town until we were in an orc neighborhood.

"Right here." He pointed and the car slowed. "My dad must be worried something bad." As the car stopped, I noticed some orcs sitting in lawn chairs in front of the apartments drinking. They looked the car over and I felt I shouldn't get out of the car, but I felt I should make sure he got in safely.

"Come on." I said moving to get out, but he grabbed my hand.

"Wait. You don't have to do that." he said and I looked at him.

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded. I shrugged.

"Gotta make sure you get in safely." I said and slid out the car and moved around the back of the car. Some orc women were looking at me from the second floor. They were young women eyeing me and whispering amongst themselves, dressed in shorts and tank tops. Mikey got out and now everyone was shocked.

"Hey look it's Mikey!" one of the guys said.

"Oh my god Mikey!" one of the girls yelled and ran down the apartments toward the stairs. I stood back and watched as Mikey was welcomed in by what I could only assume was his family. They hugged him and patted his back.

"Man when those cops snatched you up, I thought you were a gonner!" one of them said. One of the young orcs jumped into his arms and I knew it was time to go. I turned and opened the car door.

"Mikey!?" I heard a familiar voice that made me pause and turn to look up at one of the apartment doors and I couldn't believe who it was. Dorghu. I watched as he moved down the stairs and ran over to Mikey and hugged him tight.

"Dad!" he said happily and I was mildly stunned by this fact, although I had no right to be. The two pressed their heads into one another.

"How did you get out? They released you?" Dorghu asked worriedly and Mikey pointed at me making everyone look at me now.

"She helped me. She believed me and made the feds believe me somehow too." he said and now Dorghu's deep golden eyes stare at me with shock. Would he think me a cop now? He slowly moved toward me and I just swallowed some as he stood over me and I looked down some not knowing what to say. I feel his fingers gently lift my chin and now he's looking at me with soft eyes and I slowly smile and he smiles and presses his head into mine and I sigh softly closing my eyes.

Once I was dropped off at home, I merely moved into my room and just fell face first into my pillow and just closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep any, but I just wanted to stop moving for a while. I told Dorghu I couldn't stay not even for a few minutes. He said we would have to talk soon about what happened and I agreed. There was a gentle knock on my door.

"O you awake?" Nick asked and I groaned some.

"No." I replied through the pillow.

"Um, I don't know if this is something you're into, but uh, I don't know I wasn't thinking of going but uh there's a federal ball happening down town in two days and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" I hear him ask. I turn over on my side and see him peeking through my door some.

"You want to go to that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah you know Daryl's going and his wife will be there and I don't know I figured I would show everyone I deserve to be a cop." he said. I nodded slowly and stared at him.

"Okay. Let's do it." I replied. Guess I owed that elf a dance.


	11. Chapter 11

11

2 days later…

Cars were looping around the large fountain dropping off political figures left and right. White haired men with matching older ladies or young, attached to their arms walked in. It was loud and luxurious. Nick managed to convince a valet driver he was a cop, like his uniform wasn't enough, to actually park the car for us. We stood wide eyed at the large building. What was this place? Some type of political building I was sure. The words were in elvish so I couldn't read them, but I noticed how tall the building was. Maybe it was a hotel. I looked up at Nick to see he looked nervous, eyes looking all over the place as people stared. I was in a red dress that fit my body perfectly. It stopped below my knees and the sleeves were translucent with soft red glitter embedded in the fabric. My heals were black and beautiful, my hair pinned up and decorated with pearled barrettes. I placed my hand over his chest.

"Hey relax. We are here to have fun." I replied and he looked down at me with a groan as I led us to the doors.

"That's easy for you to say. People look at you and wonder why you're here with me. People look at me and just wonder why I am here." he said as we entered. We were met with bright lights shining down on us and we looked around to see a busy hallway filled with people in black and white talking and chatting. I looked around at how glorious this hall was. The lights were round above us and everyone was just laughing with drinks in their hand.

"Hey Jackoby!" We looked to see Daryl walking our way. He was in a nice suit and tie. "O! I was wondering when you would all show up!" Daryl was a nice guy, but I knew he too was reserved about being partnered with Nick. But I was more than happy to advise him to watch my roommate's back. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Daryl. Where's Sherri?" I asked and he turned and pointed to his wife in a long green dress, hair in waves.

"Sherri!" I yelled as she walked over with a bright smile.

"O! Good to see you darling." She said happily. I liked Nick's wife.

"You too. The gang's all here. Hope we don't get into trouble tonight." I teased and chuckled and Nick chuckled nervously.

"Yeah wouldn't say that." Nick said. Three other cops confronted us: Pollard, Hicks, and Brown.

"Wow, the diversity trainee managed to convince a girl to actually be his date!" Pollard laughed and I tensed heavily.

"Hey Pollard cool it man." Daryl warned. Pollard raised his hands in defense.

"Hey man just having fun." he replied.

"Hey how much he pay you?" Hicks asked. Now Nick, Daryl and his wife all started warning the men in my defense. I placed my hand on Nick's chest calming him.

"Hey it's okay." I replied looking at the three cops. "With the job I have, I make more than all three of you combined. You're nothing compared to me. If I wanted, my voice alone could pop all three of your heads like blood filled balloons." I said slowly and carefully with a tilt of my head. Their mocking smiles slowly began to fade as I could see their minds racing together.

'Was I really a siren?' 'She couldn't be could she?' 'She's obviously bluffing' But they will never test me. I smiled at my companions.

"Come I am so thirsty." I replied and Daryl and Nick raised their arms to Sherri and I and we both took our partners arms and moved down the hall into the large room where there was a stage for a band to plan. In front of the stage some couples were dancing and in the back were tables and a bar and a buffet table. However, there were still men and women in black taking orders and serving drinks. We all looked around at the mirror like ceiling above us with crystal lights hanging over us. In the back I noticed a balcony where men were smoking and conversing.

"I'll go find us a table." Sherri said separating from us.

"Ah Jakoby, Ward!" Sgt. Ching called from afar. She was standing with more men in black and they looked like no nonsense men.

"We better go see what they want." Daryl said and Nick looked caught off guard and he looked down at me muttering some type of apology, but I shook my head.

"Go. I will be alright." I replied and Nick looked uncertain before nodding.

"Okay. Be right back." he said and the two began to walk over to their superior. I was left standing by myself and so I decided I would get a better look at the orchestra playing. I kept my body close to the wall as I moved around the crowd of people. When I felt I was close enough, I noticed they just played music and nothing else. Ah so it was this kind of night. A familiar smell entered my nostrils and I closed my eyes sighing silently as I felt content and mildly aroused.

"Enjoying the music?" I hear him ask in my ear and I open my eyes slowly, feeling his breath right on the shell of my ear. I'm shivering some.

"Not my kind of music." I replied looking down some to see his shoes.

"I thought music gave your kind power."

I chuckled gently.

"I like hearing lyrics, the voice, the tone, the feeling…" I said slowly turning to meet kandomere's silver-blue eyes. He's wearing a dark blue suit. I smirked, my eyes rolling my eyes over his body and he does the same to me.

"Looks expensive." I said and he smiles some.

"Looks... not expensive enough." he teased and I looked to see his gorget was still around his neck and I shook my head.

"Yes, because I am humble. I am grateful for what I have." I said.

"And you think I am not?" he asked. I shrugged some.

"I do not know what you are." I replied honestly and now he leaned forward some inhaling deeply my face before he leaned back some.

"You've been with an orc." he stated and I nodded.

"Yes. I took that orc home and met some of his kin." I said and he nodded slowly, his face frowning some. I gasped placing my hands on both his chiseled jaw.

"No. No frowning. It'll leave you with facial marks." I said and that seemed to bring him back. He took one of my hands and slowly pressed the top of my palm to his nose inhaling my scent. I did my best to keep hold of my sanity. My body feels numb like it's turning to jelly, and when I feel his lips graze my palm and give it a gentle lick, I feel my vaginal walls throb immediately.

"Dance with me, and I'll forget all about your… escapades with the commoners." he purred. I rolled my eyes playfully and nodded.

"Alright. One dance." I declared and he smirked victoriously and curled his fingers around my hand and led me to the dance floor. As we met to the dance floor, a woman with platinum blonde hair in a short red dress with only one right shoulder strapped moved onto the stage. She was not afraid to reveal the colorful tattoo sleeve that started at her shoulder and moved down her arm. She was hip, I just knew it. I could tell from all the young people moving to the dance floor. Young cops, young fireman, young paramedics everyone. Kandomere wrapped his arm around my hip and pulled me into him as our other hands curled into each other.

"One pill makes you larger… one pill makes you small. And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all. Go ask Alice when she's ten feet tall." She started to sing. Now I gasped with happiness. White Rabbit, but it was a different version singing. I liked it. I smiled more and looked at Kandomere who shrugged.

"I figured you'd get bored of simply old instrumental music. So hopefully this kind of music is in the ball park for you." He said. He did this? My face showed how shocked I was.

"Why would you do this, is this your way of serenading me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"If it's working then yes. I remember you said that's how sirens attract each other." he said. I leaned back some our bodies still moving in align with each other matching the rhythm of the music.

"Are you trying to attract me?" I asked and he pulled me in and dipped me to the ground, our faces moving closer to each other.

"Maybe." he said and pulled me back and I took a step back from him moving my hips from side to side before gliding up to him.

"Remember! What the door mouse said! Feed your head!" the singer yelled out and I smiled some.

"And why would you want to attract me? That's a dangerous game." I replied and he took my hands pulling me into him and letting his arm wrap around my lower back once more.

"Because I like dangerous. I have never been afraid to tell others what I want. Maybe… your voice has captured me in a way nothing else could. Everything I once thought beautiful and mesmerizing was nothing compared to you and your voice. I am filled with jealousy when another man touches you." he said. "Montehugh told me about your love who died." Now my dancing stopped and I just stared up stunned at him. He looked down some eyeing the ground for the answers.

"I thought you were just some depressed emo siren who wanted to fade away into the darkness, but you are so much more than that. You have a talent that others wish they could have. I… want to wake up to you every day." he continued placing his hands on my cheeks, his thumb rubbing a tear that ran over my cheek. I stepped back from him and he looked almost saddened by my movement. I hated this. I hated that he could bring such emotions out of me, that by his touches, my body just submitted and melted. I turned and just walked away from the dance floor, moving into the halls once more. I felt my heart pounding, filled with emotions and guilt. Guilt because I could not contain myself any longer around him. And we both knew it and it scared me and made me weak. I just let my hand press into the wall and I placed my hand over my heart feeling it thump faster and faster. I hadn't felt this way since Kyle.

Am I really going to break my outer shell because of some elf? I felt his scent cloud my brain. When I inhaled, I smelled his intoxicating, dominating scent. I could smell it in a crowd of people. I feel a warm hand on the small of my back and I jumped a bit and turned to see Kandomere standing over me, eyes dark yet soft and patient. I stared up at him for a moment before he leaned in and kissed me hard. I wrapped me arms around him immediately and he grabbed my bottom and lifted me up quickly. I gasped and he carried me into the nearest unlocked room which happened to be a suite of its own. He kicked the door closed with his foot and hurried to lock it. I couldn't hear anymore music or even people. Maybe my mind blocked it out.

It's cliché to think our societies will say what we are doing was wrong. Yet everything else felt so right. He unzips my dress, I remove his suit jacket and then his pants. He places his hand into my hair and quickly removes the pins that held everything together. My hair fell over my shoulders. Our lips met each other once more and we continued pawing at each other until he and I were naked before each other. The last thing left on him was his gorget. I moved to grab it, but I gasped and quickly removed my hands from it. I could tell it was of high value to Kandomere that screamed not to touch. Kandomere looked down at me with a soft smile.

"Take it off." he whispered seductively. I looked down at the pure abs and that stared up at me. I never realized how perfectly sculpted his body was. I glanced up at him and he gave my lips a gentle peck. "Take it off." By now, I had thrown other thoughts away and moved my hands toward his stomach and lightly let them slide over every inch of his body. Elves. Always so perfect. Kandomere's hands did their own prowling of my body as I finally reached the chain of his gorget. Large hands pawed at my breasts and stomach and gently I unclasped the piece of metal and I watched it slide off his body and on instinct Kandomere caught it and looked at it for a moment. It must be something sacred, maybe to his family.

"Elves above all. Above all elves." he whispered looking at it deeply with meaning. I looked at it for a second before meeting his eyes slowly. He now let his hand tilt over and the piece of metal fell from his palm as if it were nothing. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into another heated kiss.

Author's notes

Hope you are all enjoying the fic. I know for some reason fanfiction is not letting me access my account or fics sometimes, mostly this new fiction I've started, but that will not stop me. Soon more drama will come as Kandy and O are together with both their families, species, a certain orc gang leader and the main issue the terrorist group. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

12

I wasn't expecting Kandomere to lift me off my feet bridal style and guide me over to the king size bed. Our lips find each other once more. He's hot, his body lights a fire in me I haven't felt since Kyle. I thought it wasn't possible to feel the sensations again. With a firm grip, he moves my leg around his hip and he looks back down at me exhaling softly as he inhales my scent. I lean forward and lick the top of his lips.

"What do you smell?" I whispered gently, almost breathlessly.

"Through the lust and the fluids between your legs," he said with a smirk before pressing his forehead into mine, "I smell something I have never smelled before. It reminds me of… citrus and fruits. It makes me feel warmth- makes me feel as if I am on a beach beneath the warm sun." He inhales again and just the sound of his inhales made me shiver. "Coconuts." We both chuckled gently at the thought before I feel him push into me and we both gasp gently. My hips immediately start to move with his. We matched each other's movements. I watched his eyes roll shut in pure pleasure as he groans lowly against me. It felt different hearing an elf moan in pleasure. I kissed his forehead softly and he looked back up at me with dark eyes that were so deep and icy I moaned softly at the pleasure it brought me, just staring into his eyes. I locked my other leg around his hips and it gave him motivation enough to move faster. I could feel my soft tissue sending more pleasure throughout my body with each fast thrust.

I cried out in utter bliss my head falling back into the soft pillows. I feel his sharp teeth cut into my neck and immediately I felt my body come to life through pain. I yelped some and immediately Kandomere leaned back a bit with a gasp. He was still inside me and I just looked up at him for a second. His mouth was parted a bit and I could the tint of red that stained his front teeth. He bit me. It took me a moment to realize what just happened. I placed my hand over my neck and looked at my palm to my skin painted red. The pleasure immediately left my body and I looked at Kandomere to see he looked more shocked than I was.

"Odette I- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Before I really knew it I was pushing against him to get off me and he was off me in seconds.

"Fuck." he muttered. "Let me get you a towel." I shook my head.

"No I'm fine." I said hurrying from the bed, my neck burning some.

"Odette, I didn't mean to… let me explain." he spoke quickly. I was grabbing my dress.

"I'm fine!" I said pulling on my dress and putting my shoes on. I grabbed my purse with my phone and license inside.

"You don't understand it's what elves do when they-" But I had already slammed the door and just made my way out the hotel. I didn't even think of where I was even going. I just wanted to go.

" _Sirens do not have many weaknesses. We have swiftness and very heightened senses and strengthe. But one cut to our neck- bleeding us can take everything from us. Elves have turned the world against us letting all know our weakness. The siren has had to hide for years lest we be destroyed by the outside world. One bite from an elf's sharp teeth can end it all. That's how they turned even our strongest allies against us. Do not let yourself be fooled."_

I remember my father telling me as a young child. Before I knew it my heels broke and I fell onto the ground of the side walk. That didn't stop me from kicking them off and running barefoot down the street. I could go to my parents? No that was too far from here. I could go back to the house? Oh I don't know where I'm going! I felt nearly lightheaded as I stopped next to some building I didn't know. I panted and placed my hand over my neck again. There was more blood and this time it stained my dress and I groaned some feeling as if I was going to pass out. I blinked a few times to stop the blurring around me. I feel something cold and wet hit me. Rain. I look up and gently press my shoulder to the wall. I see only darkness as water falls over me. Was I going to die now?

"Once there was a way… to get back homeward." I sang weakly panting gently as I slowly kept walking. "Once there was a way to get back home sleep, pretty darling do not cry and I will sing a lullaby." I raised my hand now gently and watched the water fall over my palm.

"Odette!" I heard someone calling. I turned and saw it was Kandomere running toward me. He was dressed but his suit was wide open, chest wet from rain. I sighed gently and looked at him as he stood over me not even panting.

"How did you find me?" I asked and he motioned over his shoulder.

"You only ran about thirty minutes from the hotel." he said. "And I heard you singing. You ran a little too much. Now there is blood everywhere. Come let me take you back-" He lifted his hand to me but I flinched back from him. He looked genuinely stunned.

"Odette… look I am sorry I bit you. Everything was just so heated and I don't know I thought it would be hot to…" his voice trailed off and he looked away. I tilted my head some.

"Hot to what?" I asked and he looked back at me with a sigh.

"I thought it would be hot to mark you." he said raising his arms with a shrug and I looked him over for a second, my hand not leaving my neck. "Why did you run?" I looked back up at him.

"Because… I thought you were going to kill me." I said and his eyes squinted at me some in thought.

"Wh- where did you get that- why would you even think that? After everything I admitted to you, you thought I was going to kill you?" he snapped and I glared.

"Yes!" I yelled pushing him some with one hand. "Your kind turned the world against my kin years ago! You told our secrets and weaknesses to anyone who would listen! We are powerful like you, but any major damage to this!" I now placed my hand over my neck. "That will destroy us!" Kandomere stared at me neck for a moment and his eyes softened and he looked like a marble statue with his pale skin and the rain falling so lightly on his firm features.

"Odette… I could never hurt you." he said gently raising his hand some. I couldn't help but cower away some. I raised my bloody hand to him and he winced. "It's what we elves do… when we find someone special. I should have prepared you let alone ask. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes some gently crying feeling like a fool.

"Forgive me. I know so little of your kind. When I look at your face all I see is the enemy." I replied honestly and he tilted his head some and nodded.

"So let's learn from each other and mend the broken ties of our kind. Odette, I never knew that weakness of yours and I would never use it against you I swear." he replied deeply. I was silent for a moment unsure if I should take that chance. The rain had lightened up and as I looked into his icy blue eyes I felt a gentle smile begin to play on my lips and Kandomere smiled in reply. Suddenly, heavy footsteps caught our attention and we both looked over to see four large orc men approaching us. They were dark clothes and chains. Fogteeth was written on their shirts.

"Yo O. You alright, this elf bothering you?" one of them asked. Immediately, Kandomere moved before me blocking me from their view and I was stunned at the movement and looked over his shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. The orc lifted his head sme.

"We run with Dorghu. Everyone in the orc clans know you. You've earned our respect. He has your back, so do we?" he pledged, the other three orcs nodding in agreement. I closed my eyes and groaned silently.

"Gentleman there is nothing going on here that concerns you. I advise you go about your business." Kandomere stated bluntly. The orc lifted his head observing me.

"From what I see she's bleeding, hair a mess, red eyes from tears. She's looking pretty rough so as far as I can see, this is our business." he said his tone threatening. I shook my head at the orcs moving around Kandomere and looking up at him and then at the four orcs.

"I assure you, I'm fine. I got bit, but I handled it." I said glaring up at Kandomere and he just looked down at me and then away with a scoff. The orc looked me over before nodding.

"When we seeing you at the club? Dorghu wants to properly thank you for returning his son. Said something about giving you anything you want." he said his voice almost emitting a purr some causing me to tense at the thought of my first encounter with the Fogteeth leader. Kandomere's eyes shifted into immediate rage and I shook my head.

"Tell him it's an honor bringing back his baby boy to him. No thanks is needed." I said and the orc nodding.

"He'll text you." he merely answered before hitting his friend's shoulder and the band of orcs left us. Immediately Kandomere whipped his head at me.

"Explain." he demanded. I gave him a look and raised my still bloody hands at him.

"You want to help me with this first?" I asked and he just sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Let's get you home and cleaned up." he said. I nodded and we walked back toward the hotel. We made it back to the hotel and the valet brought up a very nice black shiny car. I shook my head not knowing why I expected less. He helped me in and then we took off. My hand never left my neck. I made sure to text Nick an apology and told him I wasn't feeling well and took a taxi home. Once inside I was finally out of my dress and sitting in a tshirt and panties. Kandomere was cleaning my neck and winced.

"I bit you pretty hard." he noted observing my neck. I just glared at him and looked away. "But it's still a beautiful neck." I felt his lips peck my cheek.

"Thanks." I said and he leaned back some now staring at me as if trying to figure me out.

"So everyone in the orc clans know you?" he asked lowly, and carefully as if trying not to upset me. I nodded.

"Yes. I hang out around town always looking for jobs. I just so happened to be in a club and meet an orc leader. The young orc you had in holding earlier was his son." I said. However I could tell he wasn't convinced by my vague truth.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"I don't know him, I only met the kid once." I said. He gave me a look that said don't play games. I shrugged. "We've hung out a few times. That's what people do." Kandomere looked away and shook his head.

"You like this orc?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I like our conversations. He never expects anything from me. He sees me." I said. His head snapped up at me.

"I see you." he said quickly. I faced him some.

"Not at first. At first you saw me as a tool to help you catch the bad guys." I said and he nodded.

"Yes. Okay yes at first I thought that. Look I won't lie and say "I can't explain these feelings that I am feeling" because I can. You're beautiful, smart and talented, but you already know that. I can't impress you with my wealth my beauty or my stamina… I want to build something with you, but I gotta if that's what you want to." he said seriously. I looked at him for a moment before looking down at my knees. What truly drew me to him, what was it. I remembered the first night had sex. What brought such feelings aside from the obvious attraction I felt for him but would never admit because of what he was. I suddenly realized it.

"The night we first… did it, you played the piano." I said looking up at him. I remember the deep melodies that he played and the lyrics that went through my mind at the sound of it. "Your playing was your voice and it spoke to me, called to me." I looked down thinking of how my body trembled at the sound and how I felt I was in another world of perfection. I felt so alive inside. I sang gently to myself.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind and through music my soul began… to soar." I nodded to myself and I looked at him with soft eyes. "That is the song from your heart that attracts me to you." He smiled slowly and I placed my hand over his chest and his hand curled over mine and we leaned forward and let our lips connect.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The sun touched our skin perfectly through my window. I awoke early and just stared at Kandomere's sleeping form. He would be up soon, I was sure. He would have to work soon I was sure of it. Strands of blue hair covered his pale face. Even asleep he had a tough appearance. I took this time to think to myself. Not even with Kyle did I ever hear a song that brought me to life. I would never admit it then, because I was young, but he wasn't my mate. But how could an elf be my mate? It wasn't possible was it? I guess today was a good day to see my family. I looked down some staring at his chest and sighing some. We were both naked and warm. He got up in the middle of the night and checked my neck. I didn't stir when he did, because he was trying so hard not to wake me. I heard Nick come in and he didn't come to my room. But I knew he knew I was home.

Slowly, Kandomere's eyes began to open and he blinked some inhaling some. He didn't even look really tired. He looked around for a second and then looked down at me. He winced some.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not long." I lied and slowly looked up at my ceiling. "I am sure you are not used to waking up in such a non lavished home." He shrugged.

"It could use some serious decorating." he joked and I smiled and nodded.

"Want me to find your clothes? I'm sure you have to be home to get ready for work." I said gently, my hair falling over my shoulder. He shook his head.

"I could skip work today." he said and I smiled some.

"You don't seem like the elf who skips work." I said.

"I would for my mate." he said and I was inwardly stunned. He was so willing to acknowledge me as his mate. I wanted to ask if he was curious of an elf and siren being together, but apparently, he didn't seem to mind. I smirked and sat up and stretched some.

"You don't have to go home, but you do have to leave. I have to go see my family today." I said. 'And go see an orc who I have explaining to do'. He leaned up some resting his arms over his knees.

"Can I come with you?" he asked with such innocence it made me chuckle.

"I don't think my family is ready for a Homeland Security agent to waltz into their neighborhood." I said moving to slide a black t-shirt over my body.

"You mean they are not ready for an elf." he corrected flatly. I paused for a moment and looked at him as I lied on my stomach.

"I don't want you to think I am embarrassed to be seen with you… but it's too soon. I have to talk to them first about us. If they just see you, I don't know what my father will do." I said and now he nodded rubbing my knee some.

"I understand." he said and tilted his head some. "Tell me about them, your family?" I grinned.

"You have time?" I asked and he leaned back and pulled me with him.

"Yes I do." he replied. I smiled more and rubbed my face some before resting my chin on his right peck.

"Well my father is the oldest siren of his five siblings so of course he leads the family now that our grandfather finally passed. He met my mother through their singing. She owns a strip club downtown." I explained. His eyes flexed.

"Okay I was not expecting that." he said and I nodded.

"My father didn't think she could do it, so she proved him wrong. She lets my cousin run it, it's just a reminder to my father to never tell her she couldn't do something, anyways, her side of the family comes from priests and priestesses and so she practices healing and is the wisdom of our family. I have four older brothers and one younger sister. They all work for my father." I replied.

"And what does your father do?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Construction." I lied and he nodded slowly.

"Okay… tell me about your lost love?" he asked and I sighed planting my face in his skin.

"I'd rather not." I replied looking up at him. "I just don't want to explain it again and remind myself how real it is." He nodded slowly.

"Okay." he said and I nodded and now we both began to leave the bed. He slid on his suit from the other night. I led him to the door and I moved to open it, but he stopped me.

"I'm taking a half day today. I'll get off at 3, maybe you and I can… walk the city." he said and I tilted my head.

"Elf town doesn't seem much of a place to roam. You want go to lunch?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No we can both walk in this city." he said with hesitance and I wasn't sure if he would really like that, but maybe it would give him a chance to see my world.

"Okay. Text me I'll try to be home from my family." I said and he shook his head.

"No rush." he said before leaning down and kissing me deeply and I returned it pulling him into me and he moaned then chuckled some. "I must go." I nodded.

"Of course." I replied and leaned back and he lifted his hand and gently grazed my wound. It should have healed by now.

"Sorry again, about that." he replied and I nodded.

"It's fine." I replied and I watched him leave. Once he drove away I just smiled and turned and was met with Nick standing in the hallway, glaring, arms crossed in a white tank and black boxers.

"Sick huh?" he asked. I moved up to him with a pout.

"I am sorry I abandoned you last night. To make up for it, I will bring back chocolate chip cookies from my mom's kitchen." I replied. His ears immediately flickered and he was immediately happy, eyes wide like a puppy dog.

"Okay you're forgiven!" he said. If there was anything Nick Jackoby liked more than anything, it was my mom's chocolate chip cookies. I leaned in and hugged him and he laughed.

"Just next time be straight with me?" he asked and I nodded leaned back stroking his cheek some.

"Okay." I replied. Now I knew I had to do one thing before I went to my family. I threw on a red dress and sandals, put some bracelets on and drove into town. I texted Dorghu to let him know I would be at his club. I drove into the usual parking garage and drove up to the second floor. I was caught off guard by the mustang in the middle of the empty floor. Standing beside it was Dorghu in his usual black get up. I parked my car a few rows beside and got out of my car.

"You about to do drop or something?" I asked and he chuckled lowly shaking his head some.

"Oh no. And if I was you'd never know it." he said moving up to me and I met him in the middle of the garage floor. "My boys said you were hurt last night. You okay?" I nodded.

"I am good." I replied and he nodded running his claws across his chin, scratching it.

"So who are you, O?" he asked and I lifted my head up at him.

"I am a sire who does odd jobs for people." I replied and he nodded.

"Even the cops?" he asked and I was quiet for a moment and he just scoffed and shook his head.

"I work under the table for them yes. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"It is when it involves my son!" he snapped and I tensed now. "What did you do to get the cops to believe he was innocent to let him go?"

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he said and I nodded.

"I sang to him." I replied and he frowned more.

"You used your voice on him?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. To save his life. I knew the second I saw him, that the feds were going to lock him up. The only thing standing between that was me!" I explained.

"And that elf my boys saw you with last night?" he asked.

"He was at the federal ball I was invited to! None of your business!" I said and he just shook his head some.

"He's a fed… what is it the feds were looking for? Why were they interrogating him? What did they want to know?" he asked looming over me.

"I- I don't think I can tell you!" I snapped back. If I did, who knows what he could do with that information. It could hurt Kandomere's entire investigation and maybe put him and Monte in danger.

"You're not a real fed. Under the table, right?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Your son is safe!"

"HE WILL NEVER BE SAFE! HE'S AN ORC. WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE A TARGET ON OUR BACKS! AND HERE YOU GO WORKING FOR ELVES AND FUCKING THEM!" he yelled, his voice booming in the entire garage. My body was shaking furiously, my eyes swelling with tears.

"Oh fuck you." I whispered and turned and stormed back to my car.

"O-"

"Fuck you and your respect!" I screamed and got in my car and immediately sped off. I huffed and sniffled and rubbed my eyes driving through the town. Once I was away from the city, on the other side, I began to drive into very familiar territory. It was a gated neighborhood and I saw rows upon rows of houses. The largest was a three-story home with a large driveway and a few cars. I parked on the curb and cut off my car sniffling some. The second I got out and closed my door, I turned and saw a row of five standing there. All of them dressed in black with masks that covered their mouths that transitioned into chains that formed around their neck. One of them stepped forward. He had coco skin and long black dread locks. He had on black leather gloves that matched his tie, suit and shoes. His name is Marco, and he's my oldest brother. He walked over to me his mask down.

I scoffed shaking my head.

"Yeah, been years since any of ya'll have seen me cry." I replied.

"Give me a name and I will bring you his head." he replied lowly removing his long crescent shaped knife. I smiled and shook my head.

"I am fine. I came to see the family." I replied. He nodded.

"Mother's in the garden with some of our cousins, Dad's in his study, Percival's making the drops, Arliss is at archery class, Paz is teaching a singing class and Venus is attending that class." he reported. "Take your pick." I only nodded and locked my car.

"It's always good to see the woman who gave birth to us all first." I replied and moved on the stone path that led around the house. I looked at the roof to see some sirens standing there dressed in black as well, fully masked and waiting. We had many warriors who watched over the neighborhood. Just because you didn't see them doesn't mean they weren't there. I heard giggling and chit chatting.

"Yes ladies. When you find your mate, never let him go. Let him chase you of course, and then when you let him think you have given in, lock down on him." I heard my mother teach as I reached the back to see she was standing in the middle of the small field my cousins sitting on stone ledges listening. Mother was in a ruby red dress and matching heals. Her lips were painted red and her hair was pulled back in some 1940's hair style, her face covered flawlessly with makeup. Very different from her stripper outfits. But then again she loved the 40's fashion.

"And what happens when that mate is someone you least expect and you feel like you're doubting everything you have been taught?" I asked and now everyone looked at me gasping and jumping. Mother turned to me with shock not expecting me.

"What if all you feel is loneliness and then someone comes and wants to like you- share feelings, you feel you can't return them?" I asked now all the girls looked at my mother and she could see it in my eyes everything I was feeling. She could always see it.

" _When life is empty with no tomorrow and loneliness starts to call."_ she sang. I could feel a vibration in my body a sign she was using her siren's voice. It will never harm me, but my body did have a reaction to it all of our bodies did. It made us feel safe. She came up to me and gently touched the bottom of my cheeks. Then, she gently skipped over toward one of the stone hedges and jumped on top, landing perfectly her heals not even fumbling on the concrete, she was so poised. _"Baby don't worry, forget your sorrow, cause love's gonna conquer it all…All!"_ She let her body fall back and immediately my cousins were there, arms out catching her as if knowing she would do such a thing. _"When you want it the most there's no easy way out! When you're ready to go and your hearts left in doubt! Don't give up on your faith love comes to those who believe it!"_ I stood there and just listened to my mother teach me through song and my cousins even joined singing the back up chorus for the song. They let her down and she moved back up to me taking my hands in her own.

"Don't give up on your faith love comes to those who believe… and that's the way it is." she spoke normally and I gave a gentle nod. She could tell I was still not consoled and she nodded turning to my cousins and nodded for them to go. They nodded and left through the back porch. She looked at me now.

"So what bothers you? Usually it takes only a small lyric to get my point across and yet still you pout." she said and I nodded knowing she was right.

"Because it goes against everything we are." I said and now her face dropped into a more serious face.

"What has happened?" she asked and I looked away some and she tilted my chin back to her.

"I heard the music of my mate." I said and she nodded, eye stunned.

"That's great darling, who is he or she?" she asked. I felt my lips quiver as if I was about to cry again and shame my entire family.

"He's an elf." I replied and her eyes just widened.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Mother stammered some as she looked me over, not being able to find the words to truly speak.

"What?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied and she released my hands and took a step back in surprise.

"That's not possible." she said lifting her hand toward the back door. "Raphael!" She called to a human servant.

"His music called to me." I pressed and she shook her head.

"That is NOT possible." she stated and a young man wearing a white shirt tucked into khaki pants stepped out.

"Yes Mrs. Odell?" he asked hands tightly pressed together.

"Fetch my husband." she replied looking from him back to me with such shock.

"It is the truth." I said and she shook her head.

"A phase. You're just hormonal you're young, you must be just having humanistic feelings towards elves. I mean they are charming appearance wise. MATHIAS!" she screamed her patience gone. I sighed and wait.

"Woman why are you yelling?" I hear my father from inside and finally he exits the house. He's a tall man standing at six-four wearing a business suit and tie. "I'm on the phone with partners." Mother straightened up and looked at me.

"Tell him what you told me." she said voice shaking and I felt utterly shaken now. My father was always intimidating even for a siren who had beauty like all of us. His dark skin shined beneath the sun, rays glistening off the one diamond earring he had in his right ear. He looked at me.

"Dette?" he asked curiously and I just looked up at him and shrugged.

"I have found my mate, I have heard a sound that has brought me back to life since Kyle." I announced and my father tilted his head some and smiled big.

"Well baby girl that's wonderful news!" he said not seeing the big deal.

"Who are you mated to?" Mother asked more carefully now and Dad looked at her and then back at me waiting. I looked away feeling my entire world falling down on me again.

"He's an elf." I replied and my dad squinted his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and I nodded.

"I heard the music of love in one of the songs he has played and it called to me just like how you described Mom's love song to you, I heard it in him." I said and Mother shook her head looking at Dad.

"Is this possible?" she asked and now Dad raised his hands to us.

"Come inside. We will talk in my study." he said and Mom and I both followed him inside. We walked through the kitchen and into the hallway. Dad slid open the two white doors that lead into his study filled with books and files and papers. We moved over to the unlit fire place and my parents sat down in two of the long white prehistoric chairs as I called them and I just stood before them.

Father took out one of smoking pipes and lit it. Mother just looked down at her knees confused and silent. The silence in the room was sickening to me and I felt my stomach churn.

"What did you feel?" Dad finally asked. I looked at him and then down in thought some.

"I felt as though my heart was soaring through the air. I felt as if my legs were drifting into space and looking at him kept me leveled- anchored to the world. My body shakes at the thought of him dying one day." I said and Dad stared calmly nodding slowly.

"What instrument did he play?" he asked and I smiled at the thought.

"A grand piano." I replied and Dad nodded.

"What's his line of work?" he questioned.

"He is the head of one of Homeland Security's Magic Task Force." I replied.

"A cop?" Mom asked leaning forward some in shock. I nodded.

"Yes… Dad, even when Kyle was alive, I have never felt this way toward another person. And I didn't even have my voice then. Who is to say I wasn't feeling just human emotions." I explained and he blew out a puff of smoke in thought.

"It is very very rare, this type of interspecies relationship, but it is also a dangerous one as well. Elves and sirens have been fighting a very long battle, we still are to this very day." he said and I nodded slowly.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked feeling as if he had already made some decision. Dad grunted some looked at my mom and she looked back. They had a silent conversation with their eyes before slowly they nodded and smiled. They both stood up, and Mom wrapped her arms around his and the two began to move toward the door. I turned and watched them leave until they stopped in the door way, Dad's head turning to face me.

"Invite him to the cookout. Then we will see if he's worthy." he merely replied. Mother smiled before the two left the room. I was beyond stunned at their decision and I just exhaled and thought now how that would even go. I left my parent's house and began to move to my car. Marco is waiting by the driver's side.

"You aren't staying." he stated and I shook my head.

"I will be back for the cookout. I get to bring my mate." I said as he opened the door for me.

"That should be fun. An elf surrounded by his enemies." he said. Marco hears everything, I wasn't surprised that he knew. But I stopped in front of my door and placed my hand on his which was still on the door as well.

"Do you approve?" I asked and he scoffed mildly.

"Approval should be the last thing you want when it involves your mate." he said and I just looked down at his words before getting in my car and starting it. He leaned in though into the window so I rolled it down. "I do look forward to meeting him though… we all do." His words were dark and cold as usual and I just nodded.

"Be nice." I replied and he gave a low hmm in reply before I drove off and left our siren district. I made it home within thirty minutes to see Kandomere's expensive car on the curb. Once I parked my car, I got out just as he was getting out. I smirked.

"For an elf, you sure seem to travel further out of our district." I said and he smirked approaching me.

"I am an agent of the law. Crime happens everywhere." he said leaning over me and kissing me lightly. "How was the family visit?" I leaned back and shrugged.

"You are invited to our family's cook out this weekend." I replied and he arched a brow.

"A cook out? Like barbecue?" he asked and I nodded.

"They very one." I said and he nodded looking over my head some in thought and then down at me.

"I will attend." he said and now this day was full of surprises.

"You want to go?" I asked as he took my hand and led me to his car.

"Of course. I meet your parents, I wow them, everyone is happy." he said opening the passenger's side and I looked up at him curiously.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He chuckled lowly.

"Walking around town? Remember, I took a half day." I nodded now remembering before looking him over.

"That's right… but you can't walk around in that." I said and he looked himself over and nodded.

"I know. I brought a change of clothes." he said now leaning into the car motioning me inside and I chuckled and just got in. I could only imagine what these clothes looked like. He drove fast and no one seemed to notice.

"So any leads on that terrorist group you've been hunting?" I asked and he glanced at me some before looking forward.

"Nothing. Things have been quiet. None of my informants have heard anything except the usual." he said and I tilted my head.

"The usual?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you had become an official member, then I could tell you more details." he said and I nodded.

"Okay forget I asked." I replied dropping the subject and looked ahead. It started to grow quiet and he sighed some.

"We have heard word that there are allies fueling the gang. Sirens." he said lowly. My head snapped in his direction.

"Sirens?" I asked in utter shock. He nodded.

"Yes. My informants tell me someone has been funding them to buy weapons." he said. I looked down at my lap in shock.

"Sirens…" I whispered.

"Please don't get upset when I ask this… but have you heard anything from siren friends or even orcs?" he asked and I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nothing. I don't go home often enough to know the gossip and other sirens have no need to talk to me." I replied.

"And the orcs?" he asked and I shook my head.

"We're not talking right now." I said and he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry you're not getting along with your friend." he said dryly, and I glanced at him and laughed.

"No you're not!" I said and he nodded and smirked.

"No I'm not." he said. I showed him where to park and he looked around. "Are you sure my car will be okay here?" I nodded.

"Yes now get dressed." I replied and he looked around some and sighed through his nose and nodded removing his shirt and taking off the white buttoned shirt.

"So how did your parents react when you told them about me?" he asked.

"They said it is very rare this could happen between us, but also dangerous." I said resting against the back of his car just looking out to the other buildings.

"I don't see any danger." he commented.

"Yet. I don't know what will happen between my family. I mean what about you? Have you told your family about me?" I asked.

"My family is all the way in Venezuela. I do not talk to them and so I will tell them when the time is right." he said. I just nodded not really upset he hasn't told them. If he wanted to tell them he could if not then I didn't care. I didn't know how quiet I was until I felt his large hand on my shoulder and I looked to see his face inches from mine. He's in a black tight shirt and blue jeans that looked expensive as hell. "Hey, it will be okay you know."

I just looked at him with soft eyes and nodded pressing my body into him for a second and sighing. Once he was ready, we left the parking garage. It had gotten cloudy outside and it provided perfect shade. Immediately, people looked at us whispering and gawking in shock. Kandomere took my hand and just saw through them. I smiled up at him and rested my head on his shoulder for a second before we kept walking through the busy streets. Orcs who passed us did double takes. I saw an ice cream cart and pulled him toward it.

"You like this stuff?" he asked, his nose cringing some. I looked at him wide eyed.

"You don't?" I asked ordering chocolate ice cream. He paid and shrugged.

"Filled with carbs and other things." he said and I licked the chocolate.

"Have you had some before?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No." he said and I held the cone up to him and he winced and leaned back.

"If you try it you might like it." I said and he looked at me and then the cone and gave it quick lick before raising his head some.

"Happy?" he asked and I just smirked and kept walking. We began to hear music playing and we looked down the street noticing people banging on drums and playing other instruments. I smiled looking up at Kandomere.

"Thank you." I replied and he looked down at me.

"For what?" he asked. I scoffed gently.

"I can see the way you look around with judgmental eyes. This city is not like your district. It's dirty and impure and you are right in the middle of it. I know you could be working and taking down bad guys, but you came here with me and enjoyed a piece of my world." I said and he smiled lovingly.

"I would do anything for you." he said and he leaned down and kissed me deeply. Suddenly, a faint pop made Kandomere's ears twitch and we both pulled back and looked around at the crowd to notice the people around us had stopped walking and was looking around as well.

"I know that sound." he said wrapping his arm around me immediately.

"Maybe it was a car." I whispered, my ice cream cone dropping from my hand. Our eyes moved around the ceiling before off in the distance on top of a tall insurance company rooftop there was someone. With our eyes we saw him perfectly, masked in black, some long gun I couldn't describe in his hand. Everyone took off running in all directions.

"Somebody's got a gun!" a man yelled and now there was total panic. More shots hailed down on the street.

"Come on!" Kandomere took my hand and we took off running through the insane crowd. People knocked into each other and fell. More gun shots were hood and body's fell to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes

Hey everyone, so I've noticed all these issues have started since I added Songs of the Fallen to it's bright category. I am thinking about bringing back the first version and just adding back the other chapters, because it's getting almost ridiculous that readers and even me cannot access anything. Let me know what you all think, if I should switch back to the misc. version or keep it here, because I can only really update when the account is working. I can't even search for the letter B for bright so yeah let me know. Anyways, enjoy!

15

People were running over people, knocking everyone down. Screaming filled my ears and all I could see was the back of Kandomere's hand as we too pushed through people. I heard more gun shots and saw people falling to the ground. We moved between two buildings watching the chaos.

"This is Kandomere to base. We have a AS-25, I repeat we have an active shooter downtown on Northbroad Street positioned at the East wing insurance company! I need back up now!" Kandomere was shouting over his phone. Suddenly, he groaned and crouched immediately gripping his shoulder. My eyes widened as I crouched to him.

"You're hit!" I said watching his hand stain with blood.

"I'll be okay!" he said and suddenly I heard a bang right beside me causing us both to jump as a bullet had hit the wall beside my shoulder. Kandomere took my hand.

"We gotta move!" he yelled and we ran from our cover. I looked around caught glimpses of cops aiming all around the sky. Shot after shot, the policemen fell and I couldn't even think. A crowd had rushed our way and immediately slammed through us. I feel Kandomere's hand leave mine.

"Odette!" he screams as we're separated from the crowd. I'm forced to run with the crowd everyone is ducking behind cars and anything that could provide them shelter. I fall to the ground, and am immediately feel feet kicking me. I did my best to curl and so I would not be too injured. Once the feet leave me, I see I am by myself, well without Kandomere. I uncurl myself hearing sobbing in the distance and I look up and slowly begin to make it to my feet. I see a woman on the ground in the middle of the street. She has tan skin and long curly hair in a tank and jean jacket and pants. She's holding someone close to her, someone shot. I look at her more closely and notice it's a little girl with two spots of red in her chest and I winced at the sight. She's crying and bawling and holding the girl closer rocking her back and forth. The child was dead it was very clear. But the mother's face concerns me now. She starts to tense, her face growing blank some as she looks up and all around for something, maybe an answer. Her face starts to form a scowl and she slowly began to lie her child down.

Oh lord. She slowly begins to face me, her eyes dead and her face wet with tears. I was standing now as I recognized her stance and posture. She's a siren and I knew with the pain and rage she was feeling, she needed to take her anger out on someone.

"Odette!" I hear Kandomere. I turn quickly seeing him a few feet in front of me. My eyes widened as I turned and looked at the woman who raised her hands up, curling her fingers and she began to inahale. She was going to let out a deadly wail, a scream I had not released since Geylin Tollison. Her pained voice alone would destroy many and kill many. I turned and looked at Kandomere to see him taking a few steps toward me. I panted hard before quickly running toward him.

"Everyone covers your ears!" I screamed. It wouldn't do them much good. It wouldn't do anyone much good who wasn't a siren. I used all my might to run to Kandomere glancing over my shoulder to see the mother's mouth parting and I looked back at Kandomere to see him stop moving. "Kandomere!" The least I could do was cover him, his body his ears, so that they may be somewhat protected. I looked back to see the mother's eyes were full white and I heard the loud screech she released and my body vibrated already with the feeling. I was growing closer to Kandomere and immediately I jumped into him. His arms caught me and I clapped my hands over his ears. He swung our bodies behind an eighteen-wheeler and immediately I heard what sounded like explosions. I hummed gently against Kandomere so he could only hear my voice, my melody which would shield him from the loud drum bursting noise. I looked over my shoulder to see people's bodies bursting like balloons. My eyes widened in utter horror as men, women and children orcs and humans were gone in seconds. Cars and truck's glass burst and shattered everywhere. People who hid behind objects were screaming on the ground covering their ears in pain. I looked down at Kandomere as he held me close and kept humming. I could feel my clothes shredding and skin being cut before the loud screech. Kandomere's arms were ripping open lightly, but the truck provided shelter from the initial blast, and without him hearing her scream, his brain wouldn't really burst. She would have to stop I know that for sure. And after a few seconds, the screaming died down. I looked up some and looked down at Kandomere. He panted hard as he looked up at me. I knew this wasn't the end. It couldn't be. I quickly pulled my body from him and ran to the end of the truck

"Odette, where are you going?" he asked and I looked around the truck to see the mother was panting hard and ragged, but she began to inhale again and my eyes widened as I knew she was going to scream again. I looked at the ground to see shards of glass shattered everywhere. I looked at Kandomere quick.

"Stay here." I said and without much thought, I grabbed a large jagged shard of glass and once more began to run fast toward the woman who was preparing to level the entire block with her painful yell. I used all my might and energy running across blood and bodies to get to this woman. Just as she was about to scream, I yelled hard and rammed the shard of glass right into her neck and she groaned out low, a gurgling sound emitted from her. I whimper some pressing the shard deeper into her neck and I watched tears stream down her eyes as blood poured from her lips. I shook violently and rested my other hand behind her head caressing her hair as she began to fall back. I grabbed her body and helped her lie back on the ground. I moaned in pain as I lied her down slowly and removed the shard from her neck.

"I'm sorry." I said shivering. "I'm so sorry." She gurgled a bit more and slowly turned her head to look at her daughter. She raised her hand up trying to reach her hand. I gently lifted the girl's hand and made sure it could touch her own. She cried some and looked at me. I gently stroked her cheek some.

" _Hush now… my baby… be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream."_ I sang in a gentle whisper. The mother looked up at me and gave a gentle smile as if happy I was singing, happy a siren was here. _"Sleep and remember my last lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream."_ Her eyes finally closed and all life left her body. I slowly stood up shaking violently as I noticed the shard was still in my hand. I dropped it ever so slowly, tears streaming down my face, the last bits of my clothes fell to the ground leaving me naked. I could hear whirring above me and I looked up to see helicopters were coming down. I just looked back down at the two dead sirens, one killed by an unknown shooter, the other, killed by another siren. My mouth dropped in pain and I lifted my hands and covered my head and shame.

"Odette!" I heard Kandomere call out and I turned to him and he was standing there, holding his wounded arm. I had never felt such betrayal from myself. He moved up to me and took hold of me covering my bare body.

It was absolute chaos. The hospital was filled with wounded patients, doctors and nurses are running around pointing to rooms where patients on medical beds can go. There's crying and yelling in pain and I was just lying down in a room listening to it all. Kandomere got a room on the top floor with guards watching over the place. His arm was in a sling, but it was only a flesh wound. He would be healed in no time. He was in yet another expensive suit looking down at me from the side of the bed.

"You did what you had to do." he said firmly. I could hear he was trying to be sincere, but he couldn't bring himself to do so with his men all around. I was quiet for a moment thinking of the shooter who caused all this. Who shot that child and made her mother almost level the block. I looked over at Kandomere and slowly sat up, but he raised his hand. "Rest, don't try and move."

"He killed everyone he shot, but he missed me and he only grazed you." I said and shook my head. "I couldn't tell if it were a human, elf, orc or one of the other species. But whoever he was, he knew that woman was a siren. Kandomere, he shot her child twice… twice.."

Kandomere's eyes softened now and he leaned over me caressing my cheek.

"Let my team handle it." he said and I shook my head. It wasn't up to me.

"Where is she!" I hear my mother calling from outside.

"I want to know who the low down dirty bastard was that tried to kill my daughter!" I heard my dad call out.

"This is a secure floor you all need to leave." An officer said. My family? Here?

"You have five seconds to get out of our way!" Mother threatened. I took hold of Kandomere's arm and with my eyes asked if he would let them in. He sighed heavily before looking at the door.

"Let them in. Close family only." he demanded and the door was flung opened and my parents led the way in with my siblings behind them. My uncles and aunts waited outside as the door closed. Mother was at my bed side in seconds.

"Oh god, look at you. Oh my baby are you okay?" she asked, voice trembling and I nodded as she was touching my face kissing all over it.

"Mother I am okay." I said. She and father were in their outfits from earlier as was Marco. Percival was in a white shirt and black vest and tie with slick black pants. He had mom's complexion and beautiful worried green eyes. He had a shaven head that he used to make him look more serious. Arliss was standing behind Mom, looking me over in silence too relieved to speak. He was tall with broad shoulders and a low singing voice that he used in the forms of rap. He's in a white hoodie and matching pants. Paz looks like he was at a basketball game. He had on black sweats and a tank, his long curls are in a messy bun. He was short for his age, but his voice could carry farther than any siren in the neighborhood. Venus, was beside me as well. Her long hair flowed down her face hiding her sharp cheek bones and vibrant eyes. She's in a beige one piece suit with heals to match.

"It's all over the news. A lone gunman just open fired on the crowd." Father announced.

"They don't know who it was. Probably an orc." Marco said with disgust.

"Or an elf." Venus said looking over my shoulder at Kandomere coldly and now everyone took notice of him.

"Who are you?" Father asked sternly and my brothers began to move upon me as if trying to shield me from Kandomere. Kandomere gave a firm stare.

"My name is Kandomere. I am the head of the Homeland Security's Magic Task force and I am currently dating your daughter." he explained.

"The damn." Arliss snapped and Father raised his hand stopping any forms of protest my siblings were ready to give.

"Dad, he protected me during the entire thing. For god sake's he took a bullet in order to do so." I said. Mother looked up at my father from her position and Dad just stared at Kandomere giving his usual intimidating stare, but Kandomere's stare is just as hard and my dad straightened up his suit some and walked over to him and stood before him.

"Then let me shake the hand of the elf who saved my daughter's life." he said raising his hand to Kandomere who nodded and took his hand shaking it.

"I will always be there to protect your daughter." he said and I sighed with relief at the interaction. My father nodded in agreement.

"Have you gotten any leads on who did this?" he asked. Kandomere nodded.

"We have a few. I am having video footage pulled around the insurance company where the shooter stood and from other buildings around them. We both got a look at the shooter, but he wearing a mask and all black. He didn't want to be seen, so I can only assume isn't a human. I will catch him." he said and my father nodded.

"I trust you will. Let's go everyone, Odette is in good hands. I hope to see you both at our cookout this weekend. We will have much to celebrate and mourn." he said. I nodded slowly.

"We will be there." Kandomere said and Dad nodded.

"Good man." he said. Mother kissed my cheek and slowly moved from me.

"If you need anything call me." she replied before taking my dad's and moving from the room. My siblings each gave me a hug before walking out the room eyeing Kandomere one by one with intimidating stares as they left. Marco was the last to leave. Kandomere stared at him carefully and with mild warning.

"Cute ears you have… if anything happens to my sister I will cut those and your balls off." he threatened lowly. Kandomere's eyes hardened.

"If you were anyone else, I would have you arrested for threatening a federal officer." he said. Marco made a low hmph noise.

"Good man." he replied with a smirk before exiting the room. Marco was not one you wanted to cross, but family meant everything to him, so I wasn't entirely offended by his blunt threat.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Once my family left I was left sitting there, Kandomere at my side, his good hand in mine.

"I never got to thank you, for saving my life." he said lowly looking at me with soft eyes. I met his eyes and huffed some.

"I wasn't even thinking. I saw you, I knew what would happen if I didn't at least try something." I said looking down some and pressing his hand into my cheek and his fingers gently massaged my face. "Could this have been the Blackclaw?"

"My instinct tells me it is. No orcs were shot during the attack. Only humans and me."

"And sirens." I added looking up at him and he sighed and nodded. I looked down some. "But this shooter, didn't have the features of an orc. I mean a human has no need to hide its species… Kandomere, what if it was an elf?" Kandomere tensed and looked away.

"No. it couldn't be. Elves have no earthly reasons to just up and attack people in the city." he said. I winced at him thinking now was not the time to have elf pride.

"It could be though." I said firmly. Kandomere looked down as if thinking and he looked up and nodded as if something caught his attention.

"No you're right it could be." he said leaning over me some. "Have you heard of Inferni?" I shook my head.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A group of rogue elves who serve the dark lord. It's only rumors but maybe they are involved." he said and I shook my head.

"Rogue elves? What use would they have with orcs, they'd be beneath them in every form, not even worth working together in a terrorist attack." I explained and he nodded now pacing around.

"Darling, I must go. I have much work to do on this." he said facing me. I nodded.

"Go. I can get home on my home on my own." I said and he looked at me as if I was crazy before shaking his head.

"You're going to be escorted home. Someone tried to shoot you too." he said and my eyes flexed some.

"Yes someone did try and shoot me… they shot everyone else spot on even you, but they missed me." I said and Kandomere's eyes darkened some at my words. What did this mean.

"I don't like this. I want you to pack a few things and come to my house. You are staying with me until this is solved." he said. I shook my head.

"In your district where the killers may have come from o-or the Inferni? I am better off with my family." I said and he shook his head moving over and gripping my shoulders lightly.

"No that will be the first place they will look. We won't endanger your family. My home has security. I can also work from home if needed. Anyone who tries to get to you will have to come through me first." he said and I ran my fingers through my hair feeling overwhelmed.

"This is so much." I whispered feeling stressed and he nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry, but right now that's our option." he said. I slowly moved from the bed feeling my body recovering.

"My roommate is a cop." I said and he scoffed.

"The orc?" he asked mockingly. I frowned.

"You can't watch me and do your job efficiently. He can protect me, he and his partner." I said and he placed his good hand on his hip and shook his head.

"I will not put my trust in an orc." he spat. I tensed.

"Don't say it like that." I stated.

"Say what?" he snapped.

"Orc. Like it is a derogatory thing. He is my friend. I have orc friends, Kandomere. I will fit in more with them and everyone else than everyone in your world. You don't get to judge him or them." I stated and he sighed heavily and placed his hand over his eyes.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." he said. There was a firm knock on the door and in came Monte.

"Monte." I said with relief and he came over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Good lord are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"Anything?" he asked and Monte nodded nodded.

"Yeah we got footage of the shooter. You're gonna want to see this. We need you boss." he said and Kandomere looked down at me and sighed.

"I don't trust one… cop to just protect you let alone his human partner if the shooter is indeed inferni or another of the nine species." he said and I nodded before looking down thinking there was someone else I could go to.

"I know where I can go to hide and be safe." I said and Kandomere looked me over.

"Where?" he asked.

Normal POV

Serafin raised his gun over his knee and watched the mess unfold before him. His ears were heavily guarded with earplugs created within the coven to withstand the siren's shriek. He quietly smirked with amusement as he watched the siren run and jump atop of the elf cop to shield him. The building he even stood on was shaken by the massive voice. His work was done. He removed his earplugs after the siren was dead and listened as the sirens came from all around. He heard heals clanking on the ground and looked over at Leilah who was removing her earplugs as well.

" _Everything is in motion. The orcs fighting against the humans fighting against the elves fighting against the sirens and others. Once the chaos starts, they will be too distracted to protect the siren of a thousand voices."_ she said almost melodically and Serafin just looked back at the people who were screaming and crying. His eyes shifted some and looked down with mild disgust. Leilah nodded. _"Only you can finish this. Once we have the siren, you will put a child inside her, that child will be the vessel for the dark lord to take form in. With the blood of a siren and elf, his powers will be heightened tenfold. Once the child is born we will have no use for the girl"._ She looked down into the crowd with little interest before turning and sauntering off. Serafin gave the crowd one more glance before turning and following his coven mate in silence.

O's POV

Kandomere left with a huff as he sped walked down the hall. I tensed knowing how mad he was and I looked up at Monte.

"You think that'll be a good idea? Hiding yourself in orc communities?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Until this blows over yes. I want my roommate and family to be safe. I only have that option. The orc gangs will kill anyone who messes with their own." I said and Monte winced some.

"But you're not one of them." he said.

"It's my only option. I need to know if someone is after me or trying to start a war with the city." I said. Monte sighed some.

"After everything that's just happened, a war has already begun. He may not be talking right now, but please text him with whatever you decide. We need him at his best." he said touching my shoulder again before leaving and taking with him the soldiers. A nurse came and gave me some hospital pants and a shirt. She checked me over and gave me the option to leave if I wanted. I figured someone in need could use this room. I called Nick and got no answer. He was most likely in the city helping anyway he can with the injured. I moved from the room and over to the elevator. Once the doors open I was met with crying and shouting once more. I saw more blood everywhere. Bodies were being covered with blankets and families were crying hard over the dead. Who could have done this? Why would they do something like this to innocent people? I felt I had an obligation to find out. I was standing outside now on the sidewalk still in my hospital gown and I just swallowed some and looked up at the bright sun.

Strange how the day and environment never truly change when something horrible happens to people. I looked around seeing fire trucks and police cars and more ambulances driving down town. A few seconds later news vans were following. I started walking some feeling off and just down right tired. The streets were empty and some people were running all over the place doing things I didn't know. A black escalade passed me and suddenly swerved on the curb. The doors opened and I watched four orcs leave the car. The orc driving moved past all of them and jogged up to me. Fogteeth clothes, bandanas and rings. I just stopped as Dorghu's form began to be clear from my mind and I looked up at him a she stopped in front of me. He looked at me in shock as he looked me up and down and I just stared up at not knowing what else to really do. My lips parted slowly and I closed my eyes some.

"I need your help." I said weakly and his eyes met mine before he immediately swooped me off the ground.

"Let's get her back to the crib." he said and I just leaned in to him and rested as I was carried back to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I knew the sound of arguing enough to know it was happening. My eyes snapped open and I was met with a grey ceiling.

"In your bed! You have her in your bed!" it's a woman

"Keep your fucking voice down!" Dorghu.

"She was in hospital clothes, right? She obviously came from that crazy shit that just happened in town. You need to take her to a hospital." The woman replied.

"She ain't going back to that hospital!" Dorghu demanded.

"I'm not letting my son stay under the same roof as that woman." she said.

"You're not taking my son anywhere." I hear him reply. I look around and notice the thick blanket I was under and lifted the blanket to see I was in shorts and a tank top. I was achy, but managed to get up. My feet met carpeted floor and I looked around to see I was in a large room.

"You have no idea who she is. As far as I know you're just under her siren spell." This woman snapped. I slowly crept near the door and without hesitation I opened it. I was looking into a small living room with a TV and dining table and in the back was a kitchen. Dorghu was standing across from an orc woman with Mikey looking down confused. This woman was smaller than Dorghu wearing a blue dress and heals. She looks at me and scoffs some and looks back at Dorghu who looks at me.

"You're awake." he replied softly and this woman just raises he hands in annoyance.

"I didn't mean to start an argument." I replied and Dorghu raised his hand and shook his head dismissively.

"No. It's not your fault. O, this is Stella, Mikey's mom." He introduced. I nodded and looked at Mikey who just gave a casual smile and nod in my direction.

"It's absolute maham down there," Stella snapped, "people are dead and already words gotten around that her and that elf fed are the only two who have managed to actually walk away with little to no bruises. Dorghu orcs are dead!"

"I know that. What do you want me to do? The police are handling it!" he snapped.

"And while they handle it we need to stick to our own. That's what everyone is going to do after this. No one will trust anyone outside their species." she warned and I winced some. "And here this siren bats her eye lashes and you swoop in like superman to save her. She can NOT stay here. What if whoever shot up down town comes into the neighborhood?"

I sighed at the thought and nodded.

"She's right. I shouldn't have come here." I admitted and Stella nodded in agreement and raised her hand at me.

"See." She said and Dorghu just shook his head and pointed at me.

"You're not going anywhere. Get back in bed." he said and as he spoke, Stella's eyes widenened and she growled.

"You're choosing her kind over your own?" she asked. Dorghu looked at her with a frown.

"It was her kind that got our son released from the feds when we thought we wouldn't see him again." he said. She tapped her heal on the ground in further annoyance.

"That was then. This is now, Dorghu something bad is coming worse than what happened downtown. Don't let it come into our neighborhood, our community." she said and I just stared at the three and Dorghu inhaled slowly glancing over at me. I wouldn't be upset if he asked me to leave. I do remember we were fighting earlier. Dorghu's eyes were so indecisive but in seconds they hardened and he looked at his son.

"Mikey, go with your mom." he said lowly and Stella's mouth dropped in shock at his answer. Mikey stepped closer to us.

"Dad, no. I want to stay and fight." he said and Dorghu shook his head before speaking in orcish to him and Mikey sucked his fangs and looked away with a groan before nodding. Stella placed her hand on Mikey's back and led him quickly out the door. She slammed it shut and I heard Dorghu sigh. I shook my head at him.

"Why did you do that? You chose me over your family." I said and he raised his hand at me.

"I don't want to hear it from you right now so get back in the bed. We'll talk in a moment." he said and I just sighed and turned away and moved back into the bed. I crawled into it and noticed my phone was on a small glass nightstand by the bed. I grabbed it and made sure to send a text to my family to let them know I left the hospital and was safe. I texted Nick and told him where I was at. Last was Kandomere. I didn't send him anything. He stormed out and didn't leave an escort like he had said and left me stranded, so that I was not going to ignore. I sat the phone down and just breathed evenly. Dorghu entered, his leather jacket now off and I sat up some but he motioned for me to lie back down. "How are you feeling?" I shook my head.

"Slow. Taking a siren's blast doesn't hurt me but it does make me feel like uneasy for a minute." I said and he nodded sitting on the end of the bed and I moved back so he could sit more.

"O, what happened?" he asked and now the screaming reentered my mind and I shook my head.

"First we were eating ice cream, and that's when we heard it. Everyone did. That one gun shot that erupted the crowd. Everyone was running and screaming. Bodies hit the ground, there was so much blood." I whispered and shook my head. "Kandomere, the elf I was with got shot but then the shooter missed me."

Dorghu leaned more up the bed and looked at me carefully.

"Did you see the shooter?" he asked. I shrugged some.

"He was wearing all black and a mask." I said.

"What about body type? Were they large?" he questioned and I shook my head.

"I am certain it was not an orc." I replied and he nodded more.

"So do you know anything- what the feds are going to do?" he asked and I sighed more.

"Kandomere was called away. I think they had a lead but he did not tell me anything. He isn't too happy with me wanting to be here." I said and he snorted.

"So he left you by yourself, a victim to walk around town alone. Right now, looting is bound to happen since the cops are all down town. You're lucky I found you." he said and I just leaned against his pillow.

"Why did you even help me? Last time I checked we weren't really speaking." I said and he nodded looking down some at my legs. He moved his hand over them and paused for a moment before gently resting his palm over my hip.

"I am sorry, for what I said back there. I was angry and jealous. Not every day an orc is friends with others who aren't orcs, let alone a siren. I guess I felt protective of my siren friend." he said and I looked at him taken back by his words and I just sat up and leaned into him some.

"I'm just glad you weren't down there." I said and he chuckled dryly looking away.

"Nah I was here sulking because I thought the relationship we had was over." he said and I just laughed some before sighing happily.

"If I find out something I will let you know." I replied and he nodded.

"Thank you. I don't want you think I want to use you for your intel because you're fucking the fed elf. But if somehow if an orc ended up being the cause of all this, the search for the guilty will become a hunt on the innocent and I'll be damned if I let anyone hurt my people." he said and I nodded at his words.

"That's why you let me stay here and sent Mike away." I replied and he nodded.

"He'll be safe with his mom." he said and I nodded.

"Why aren't you two together?" I asked and he groaned some rubbing his face now.

"She liked the idea of me, and not who I was as an orc. She cared about titles and authority. She just changed." he explained and I looked down some feeling bad for asking. "Hey you hungry? I can make us some food." My head snapped up and I nodded.

"Yes please." I replied.

Normal POV

Kandomere felt his head was going to explode. As he and Monte got into his car, he threw his arm brace out the window and immediately taking off with rows of black cars behind him. How could she just say that in front of him, just up and decide she was going to go into hiding with a bunch of pig-faced orcs and expect him to be okay with it? He was pissed, yet his kept pressing his hand to his pants pocket to see if his phone had vibrated. Was she trying to get under his skin by talking about her little orc friends in front of him?

"Petty." Monte mumbled. Kandomere's eyes flexed and he glanced at him in utter anger.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Pett-y." he enunciated now and Kandomere just shook his head confused.

"What, what is that word?" he asked in anger. Monte looked at Kandomere with disappointed.

"Petty: It means acting like a child using a situation as an excuse to be a dick." he said and Kandomere's feet hit the gas so hard, his team nearly collided within each other and Kandomere whipped his head at Monte, eyes flaring.

"You got something to say to me?" he asked not believing what he was hearing. Monte nodded.

"With all due respect sir, you and a whole town of people were shot and shot at. Your girl just took a direct hit from a siren attack to protect you and then she makes a choice to keep you safe, and you walk out on her. You're even so full of yourself, you didn't even leave a protection detail on her to escort or to wherever it was she was going!" he explained.

"She made her choice!" Kandomere snapped.

"Bullshit, that doesn't matter. The town is bound to go to hell and knowing how noble and stubborn she is, she most likely left the hospital by now which means she is out there, alone. Let me tell you something boss, I may have been in three marriages, but you don't ever walk out on your loved one during such a heinous time in all of our lives. You basically just ended the relationship right there." Monte snapped. Kandomere just stared at Monte for a long moment in thought of his words before looking down slowly. He was right, he hated to admit. He just opened the door for other males to take his love.

" _If I hide myself in the orc communities, it will take an orc army for anyone to get to me. Monte, you and Kandomere can track down the shooter, and I will stay with my friends until we are sure of this hunch that they were trying to get my attention."_

It was a perfect plan, but Kandomere's selfishness got the better of him and he stormed out before he could hear anything else. He didn't realize how dangerous of a situation he put O in. If she wasn't with the orcs now, then then the shooter could already have found her, if she was in his sights. Where would she be now? Not at her parents, not at her roommate. Her orc friend, the one that some of the orcs seem to answer to.

"Get me any information you can get on an orc named Dorghu. I want an address too. See if you can get a tracker on Odette's phone as well." he demanded before stepping on the gas. "Meanwhile, we look at the shooter and go from there." As much as he wanted to turn the car around and immediately go looking for O, Kandomere has a large obligation to find this son of a bitch.


	18. Chapter 18

18

I watched Dorghu take out a bunch of pots and pans and then he reached into his fridge and suddenly took out some frozen meat. I stared at the meat seeing dried blood on it and immediately I looked away closing my eyes as the events from earlier played in my head. My body started shaking some and I sighed lowly.

"No. I don't want that." I cried out gently. Dorghu looked back at me and I slowly looked at him with wet eyes and his eyes softened as he nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Cereal?" he asked and I just nodded quickly and he nodded and put everything away and then grabbed two bowls, one large one and one smaller one, and just filled them both up with cheerios and milk. He put two spoons in them and just came over toward his round table in the back of the room and I sat across from him.

"Thank you." I replied and just sat there for a moment staring at my cereal.

"Not much of an appetite." he said as if understanding and I nodded in agreement.

"It was so bad." I said looking up at him. "People just fell to the ground and blood was everywhere. The damage didn't get worse until the siren…" He watched me carefully, yet his eyes were soft and gentle.

"The siren?" he asked. I nodded.

"What happened down town was some type of plan, of what I had no idea. Humans were shot down in the streets like dogs. The shooter shot Kandomere but purposely missed me. Then they kill a siren child and her mother was going to level the city with her screams had I not… killed her." I said and shook my head. "None of it makes sense. None of it at all."

Normal POV

Kandomere's eyes never left the video footage, even as he removed his arm sling, his arm fully healed. He was looking at the alleyway outside the insurance building. Someone in black was indeed walking down the alley with a black brief case and Kandomere's eyes hardened.

"Freeze it." he demanded when he stared back at the bald-headed elf who was looking directly into the camera, middle finger staring right at Kandomere. His eyes filled with anger and he looked at Monte before moving from the room quickly.

"Do you have the trace on Odette's phone?" he asked as he walked swiftly down the hall. Monte was moving to keep up.

"Yes. She's at one of the orc ghetto's. Boss… the address belongs to orc gang leader, Dorghu." he said. Kandomere sighed heavily and shook his head with frustration, but it was not in his mate. It was in himself for pushing her into a putrid orcs arms. If she heard his thoughts, she would probably reprimand him for his thoughts.

"Let's move." he demanded.

O's POV

"Hey, you're free to stay here as long as you need to." Dorghu said and I shook my head.

"No. I couldn't do that. Your son needs you- your people. Whoever shot up the city will try it again and maybe do something worse and I have a feeling I will be the cause and I will not allow something to happen to you." I said and he smirked some.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to an orc?" he asked. I noticed he hadn't touched his cereal either. I shrugged.

"You're my friend, aren't you?" I asked gently and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm your friend. And I'll always have your back." he said and I felt tears stream down my face as I looked away. I could see her face again, the mother I killed, the siren I stabbed in the throat.

"Fuck. I feel so undone. I don't know what to do, this has never happened to me before, where do I go? Who do I talk to, this is just all so fucked up! I killed a siren, my kind!" I was rambling now body shaking and Dorghu got up and came around to the table. He suddenly lifted me up bridal style and shushed me.

"It's okay. You went through a terrible thing today." he soothed and now he just sat on his couch and rocked me as I bawled into him. "You have every right to feel what you're feeling. The world is a dangerous place. I used to think if you were good you could never be touched by such impurities of the world. But the world is different- it's dying it's rotting away. We only have one life we have to survive it."

I curled up in his hold before and I just listened. I hear about orc on orc violence all the time. The seemed so black and white but now my world has just been stabbed brutally and everything is pouring out of me.

"You're so wise." I said flatly looking up at him. "I'm glad to have met you, Dorghu." I just leaned back onto his shoulder and he smiled leaning his head on mine.

"Yeah, me too." he said distantly. A feeling entered my body. Some body was near. I lifted my head up now.

"My mate is here." I said. Dorghu lifted his head toward the door and sat me off to the side.

"Good. I got some words I want say to him." he said icily before moving toward the door. How did he find me? I looked at my phone wondering if I had messaged him somehow in all my emotions and feelings. I hadn't. I realized he was a fed, he could find me through my phone. I closed my eyes some and slowly got up and moved toward the door once Dorghu had stormed out it. I stood in the door way and just watched. There were two squad cars parked in front and behind Kandomere's car. He was walking right up to Dorghu's house, Dorghu walking right up to him.

"You got some centaur size balls to bring your ass in this hood." he threatened stopping Kandomere in his place. His arm, it was healed. He was okay, thank god.

"Get out of my way, orc I am in no mood for your petty words." Kandomere threatened and Dorghu snorted in disgust.

"What you gonna shoot me?" he asked and Kandomere's frown intensified.

"I'm thinking about it." he said and Dorghu raised his arms.

"Half of L.A. is going to hell and all I see standing before me is fuck boy elf who decides to run off when his girl needs him most." he said. Kandomere stared up at Dorghu for a moment, tense eyes blinking a bit.

"You're not wrong." he said lowly and looked around him. "But I don't care who the hell you are. If you act like my enemy and stand in the way of MY mate, then you will become my enemy and I will have no problems cutting you down." I winced at his words and watched the interaction between the two species and Dorghu just looked him over some.

"You better step up or there'll be someone who will." he promised and Kandomere looked him over and for once I saw an inkling of intimidating in his eyes and he just nodded. Dorghu slowly stepped to the side and Kandomere just stood there staring at me. Immediately, his eyes shifted to a soft stare and he sped up to me. I just stared at him too tired to be angry at him, to defeated to feel anything but happiness for seeing him. He stood before me and I just stood there staring up at him, a single tear rolling down my cheek to show my disappointment in him. He exhaled and took my cheeks and kissed me deeply. To feel his lips against mine brought great comfort and joy to me and I placed my hands over his and he pulled back slowly.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted, for leaving you so vulnerable to the aftermath that is to come from all of this." he whispered. "I don't deserve you." I slowly pulled back from him caressing his cheek some.

"No you don't. But you get to make it up to me in the future." I said and he looked down some with regret.

"If you think you should stay here with them… then I will leave a car here to watch you." he said lowly. I looked him over some knowing that staying here in another man's home would weaken his mind and his emotions. And if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't want him staying at another woman's home.

"I'll got to your home while you all catch the son of a bitch who did this to us." I said and he looked up at me with relief in his eyes and he nodded. He massaged my cheek gently and nodded taking my hand and guiding me down the sidewalk. We stopped in front of Dorghu and Kandomere looked up at him.

"Thank you, for protecting her during these horrible times." he said. But Dorghu wasn't looking at him. He was looking at me smiling.

"I didn't do it for you," he said before looking down at him, "but remember what I said. Take care of her or another man will and that's a promise." I was stunned by his words but smiled nonetheless. Kandomere nodded.

"It will never come to that." he said and Dorghu smirked.

"You really think so?" he asked and Kandomere just stared at him for a second before continuing to pull me toward his car. Monte was waiting and opened the back door for me. Kandomere led me inside and then followed. I looked through the window at Dorghu as the car took off. I leaned into Kandomere and he embraced me and we just sat like that.

"I will understand, if, after this, you want to leave me. I would want you to. I ran at the first sign of trouble, you could have been seriously hurt, and I chose my pride over your feelings." he said lowly. I was still as I listened. "Elves, we mate for life, things were always simple, but now they aren't." I took in his words and remained staring at his lap.

"At least you let go of your pride enough to admit that. Not a lot of men could. But if I really thought about it, if I was you, I would have done the same. You were married to your job before I met you, and even though that isn't an excuse for what you did, I understand you ran to the very thing that brought you comfort because I too put you in a position to go there." I said and I feel his hand curling under my chin and he raises my face to meet his. His eyes were deep and serious.

"I will never abandon you again." he said soothingly. "No matter how hard or difficult things get, I am with you." I smiled gently and nuzzled into him.

"Good. I will hold you to that." I said. "So did you find out anything?"

"Yes. The shooter is an elf, he is Inferni. I don't know why they did this, but I am going to find out." He said darkly.

Author's Notes

Back yall. So there will be a Kandomere/Serafin fight coming soon. I will try and update my other fics as well. Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

19

We drove in silence back to my place, Kandomere's arm never unraveled itself from my body until the car parked on the side of my home. Nick's police cruiser was in the driveway. So he was finally home. I tensed and moved from Kandomere and opened the door quickly. Just as I stepped outside, Nick was coming out.

"Jesus. You're okay." he said with relief running up to me. I jogged up to him and jumped into his arms, my eyes shutting and tears falling down my cheeks. I was so glad he was here.

"I'm glad you're safe." I whispered and sniffled leaning back and he caressed my face smelling me.

"You smell stressed." he commented. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"She has." Kandomere replied moving up beside me and giving Nick a hard glance. "She is going to be under my protection until this is over."

"Your protection why?" Nick asked.

"That is classified information." Kandomere stated. Nick looked at me.

"A certain species we know started shooting at us and may be because of me." I said. Kandomere looked at me sharply and I shrugged.

"What I don't work for you." I stated before looking up at Nick and placing my hands on his cheeks protectively. "I don't want anything to happen to you if I truly am the cause of all this… I would never forgive myself. So I will be going with Kandomere and when this is settled, depending on if I am still with this elf, I may or may not be back."

Nick shook his head.

"I don't like this." he said lowly before looking at Kandomere. "Was it an elf who did this?" Kandomere inhaled some.

"That is classified." he pressed with more annoyance. Nick walked over to him, his glare deep just like Dorghu and he stared down at him.

"Was it an elf who did this?" he asked lowly and more threateningly and I moved between them.

"Boys, we don't have time for this." I said looking at both of them. Kandomere glared.

"You know I am getting really sick and tired of orcs and their shitty attitudes." Kandomere said and I clapped my hands twice gaining their attention.

"Enough." I snapped. "I am going to get some clothes. I have a lot in case I am gone long. Someone needs to help me." I said nothing else and moved toward the house. There was a mass murderer out in L.A. and he needed to be caught and I don't have time for bickering. All I keep seeing is that dead siren in my mind, her body stacked above all the others and right now we needed revenge. I forced the door open and moved down the hall and into my room. Behind me, I could hear feet moving behind me. After an hour of packing, I was carrying a suit case out and behind me were Kandomere and Nick carrying a few more of my suit cases, Nick carrying more to show up Kandomere. They put the cases in the trunk and now I looked at Nick and gave a tired smile.

"I will let you know anything that could help both the LAPD and Homeland catch this guy." I said. Kandomere opened the back door for me and waited. Nick just shook his head.

"Just stay safe." he said. I nodded.

"You too. There is going to be a lot of tension between the species. But remember you're a great cop, and an even better orc." I said deeply and he smiled slowly and embraced me again. I really hoped he was safe out there. We slowly separated and I moved to get into the car. We got buckled into and began to drive off.

"You're like an orc magnet." Kandomere stated. There was no real emotion in his tone, I noticed. He was staring out the window glancing down at my knees as a way to look at me. I turned to him and looked at him.

"Kandomere," I said softly and he looked at me directly now, "You're down in my world now. Now I don't know if the same values apply to elves, but for every other creature that isn't a human, family is all we have. We value ourselves over our riches and possessions. We are fighting for survival. You are not." I began to move my hand around as if it were stirring and invisible pot. "We all know the hatred that is thrown at us orcs and sirens alike. Sure everyone kills everyone, but in the end, we know how to respect each other. It's not my great ass or my awesome body or even my hypnotizing voice that attracts others to me, it my character and the fact I am not ignorant to the horrible things that happen to me or anyone else in the city." His eyes softened at my words and he looked down some seeming to be in deep thought.

"You're right. I don't have to ever think about anyone here. I never had to for the longest time. And then I met you, and you're right, I am down in your world, a world that will never be combined with mine." he said. I just flexed a brow in agreement and just looked ahead not sure what to make of this conversation and I felt his hand atop of mine. Our eyes met again and he smiled. "But they can have their worlds, we'll create our own." I smiled gently at his words thinking that I liked the sound of that. I slid over to him and nuzzled up into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Play your piano for me tonight?" I whispered.

"Anything you want." he whispered. After the horrible day was over, the TVs were still filled with talk from today. News app were still blowing up and the radio was now talking about what the government was going to do to stop this act of terrorism. Today kept playing in my mind numerous times. Even after we got my brief cases into Kandomere's home. I was in a pale blue night gown following beside Kandomere down his dim lit halls. He was explaining to me what the Inferni were.

"They are a group of rogue elves. A cult really, who serve the dark lord and… there has been rumors they want to bring back the dark lord. I have been hunting them for years, following their crimes. I am always so close then they disappear into thin air." he explained as we entered his massive den, his piano sitting in the middle of the room.

"So a member of this group was responsible? Why, what does doing that do?" I asked and Kandomere shook his head.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it involves the sirens more than the orcs. Maybe the orc gang was a rouse to steer us away from their true intentions." he said. The sirens? I shook my head and followed him to his piano chair.

"Maybe they are aiming to make a weapon out of us." I said and he looked at me curiously.

"You think so?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Elves did. Thousands of years ago, elves told the humans and other species that together our voices could shake the earth and destroy many in order to get everyone to turn from us and they were not wrong. When in great pain, our shrieks can do major damage, like that mother in the city. That Inferni member shot her little girl that's enough to send any siren any a fit of rage. We could truly be a threat if we wanted to band together." I explained and Kandomere looked down in thought before looking up at the keys.

"Let me take your mind from this tonight." he said softly raising his hands and placing them gently on the keys. He began to play a familiar song and I now felt flushed knowing what it was.

"I was the one who had it all." he started to sing which made my eyes widen and my body exhale breathing life into me. He was actually singing, "I was the master of my fate." He motioned his head at me and I quickly caught on. I couldn't believe he was playing it let alone he learned the song so he could sing it with me.

"I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth too late." I sang gently and almost shyly for I had never sang with another man who was not my family, and he smiled and kept playing.

"I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes, but you're still there." he sang and I smiled more.

"I let you steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bare." I said, and I felt the music grow stronger rising in me. It was like the soundtrack was playing all around me.

"Now I know, you'll never leave me." We sang together. "Even as you run away. You will still torment me, calm me, hurt me move me come what may. Wasting in our lonely towers, waiting by an open door."

"I'll fool myself you'll walk right in. And be with me for evermore." he sang continuing to play more motioning that I could sing next. Now I was smiling wide, my body filled with joy to be singing with someone else. His eyes were so happy, so bright even in this dim room.

"I rage against the trials of love." I sang motioning his turn.

"I curse the fading of the light. Though you've already flown so far beyond my reach…" he sang off.

"You're never out of sight!" I finished and the music raged again. I leaned over a bit and rested my shoulders against his.

"Now we know you'll never leave me. Even as you fade from view."

"You will still inspire me," He sang.

"Be a part of everything I do!" I finished.

"Wasting in our lonely towers, waiting by an open door." we continued.

"I'll fool myself you'll walk right in." he said now more softly and this time he stopped playing and turned to me and I moved closer to him, the music still lingering in my mind.

"And as the long long nights begin." I said harmonized moving to sit upon his lap, his arms resting on my hips.

"I'll think of all that might have been." he said and I joined him once more in unison, my hands slowly caressing his cheeks, my eyes once again filled with happiness to be in his arms yet again.

"Waiting here for evermore." We finished gently and softly before we leaned into each other and let our lips combine passionately. My father always told me you knew you had your mate when you both could sing a duet and find the right words to keep your song flowing.

Author's Notes

Here is a new update guys and to answer some questions, there will be a Dorghu X OC soon because I love me some Brad William Henke. Like i had some ideas for Orange is the New Black's Desi Piscatella x oc and to make him straight for the fics, but it was just a thought. And I thought about other duets Kandomere and O could have sang together, but Kandomere knew this song meant more to O then others so he thought this would be a good apologetic song for her to know they could sing it together. Happy reading!


	20. Chapter 20

20

We were in a bedroom I was unfamiliar with, but it had a lavished bed and drapes that fell over it revealing purple blankets. It was still on the first floor. Kandomere led me there quite quickly where we stripped each other and embraced in the warm lavender smelling sheets. I sat on his lap gently gripping his neck, our lips devouring one another, and his arms locked around my hips and it made me feel safe immediately and possessed. His face leaned into my neck and I immediately tensed a bit and only lightly recoiled back. Our eyes locked into each other as we both remembered the bite I thought would kill me. He looked me over silently almost in worry, but once I grazed my forehead silently against his telling him I was okay, he gave a gentle groan and kissed me once more and I wrapped my arms around his body. His hands began to move all over my body searching for my hips.

Once he found them he began to move my hips against his and the friction alone made my body grow hot with pleasure. I felt fuzzy, if that was a way to explain it, but I liked it. I looked down at him and watched him slowly smile up at me. He leaned in to me slowly letting his tongue graze the scarred tissue on my neck. I shivered at the sensitive feeling before raising my body up and spreading my legs more. With one hand, he moved between our bodies and positioned his cock at my entrance and the second I slid down on him, the room was filled with moans. My head fell back and I immediately began to move against him, our hips moving sharply against one another.

I could tell he wanted to waste no time. His right hand rested against my hip helping to keep the friction steady and even while the other caressed and massaged my breast. I bit my lip letting a moan escape me as I moved with long and slow strides against him. His hand moved up my back and suddenly he flipped our bodies. I gasped holding on to his body out of surprise. Once my head hit the pillow gently, he laughs gently down at me and leans in and licks my lips quickly, I'm only manage to process the tip of his tongue leaving my flesh as he thrusts hard and fast. My moans increase, and I grip the blankets beneath us.

"Fuck." I whimper feeling the head of his cock grazing that warm spot inside me. With each thrust it feels like he could hit that spot, but he doesn't. is he teasing me, because if he is, it was driving me insane. He leaned toward me, his pants and moans like music in my ears. My legs shook a bit at the feelings exploding my vagina.

"I can smell you, your juices. So sweet." he whispered and leaned back to look up at me before suddenly pulling out. Before I could even pout at the intrusion, Kandomere grabs my hips and pulls them up over my legs making me gasp again as my legs were spread wide and hooked over his broad shoulders. His fingers, I thought would be teasing my sensitive clit but instead his fingers move over my puckered ass hole and I gasp in utter pleasure as his fingers now begin to circle over my now broken muscles. I feel those muscles vibrate upon being caressed and I grip the blankets harder and my head falls back and I cry out feeling some of my juices suddenly squirt out from my opening and land on my stomach.

Kandomere's eyes flex in shock, but the lust does not leave his eyes. If anything, it grows.

"You like my touch, baby?" he says breathlessly and I nod almost too quickly. I loved it, I craved it. "You want me to stick my fingers in your tight ass?" I whimpered in response and that isn't the kind of answer he wants and so he circles his fingers around my ass once more and I cry out louder, my vagina throbbing more.

"Yes yes please!" I cry out and he smirks. I began to feel two fingers penetrate me and my eyes roll to the back of my head almost, my legs tensing over his shoulders. My body reacted to every little thing he did. It was so much. More juices flow down my mon pubis and down my body more. I was so close and he knew this, for my ass was tightening more and more as he continued to pump his fingers slowly inside me. Lord knows what I'd do if he even picked up the pace even slightly.

One of his arms was wrapped around my stomach and slowly the juices that poured from my drenched opening was pouring over his arm.

"S-stop!" I cried out and he paused immediately and looked down at me.

"You alright!" he asked almost frantically and I nodded and panted regaining my mind.

"I'm so close. You can feel me tightening up around you. But I want you to cum too. Inside me." I said lustfully. Kandomere smiled lovingly and removed his fingers from my ass slowly and placed his fingers against my entrance and collected some of the fluid onto his fingers and sucked them right off his strong hands, his eyes never leaving mine. He put my legs down gently and lied gently atop of me, kissing me hard and I answered and wrapped my arms around his neck before feeling him enter me once more. I bit my lip and let my hips move against his once more. Our rhythm clicking in a few seconds. I feel his lips leave a trail of kisses down my cheek and jawline. It was making my way down my neck. I can tell he lingers on the sensitive flesh of the scar he left on me. He gives one lick and then I feel his teeth lightly graze the skin and I know he wants to bite me again.

"Do it." I pant, my fingers scraping down his back. He leaned back just a few inches from me and looks down at me as if unsure of himself. I smile lovingly and nod. "I know you will not hurt me." Through the fog of lust in his eyes, comes pure happiness and his loving smile shows it. He leaned in and devoured my mouth lovingly before moving back to my neck and gently I feel his teeth sink back onto the spot. I give a gentle grunt, but my hips never stop moving against his even though he has picked up the pace. The bite doesn't last long and he pulls back to look at me. His front teeth are mildly stained with blood, but that was it. I don't know why I expected it to be messy the next time he bit me. I pulled him back to me, letting our lips crash into one another once more and I pick up speed matching his thrusts. My entire body is trembling now and Kandomere's arms lock around my body holding me close to his body as his thrusts are both violent but strong. It was pushing me closer and closer over the edge. After three more thrusts, I moan out hard and loud feeling as if the earth around me is shaking all around me.

Kandomere groans hard and low as he pours himself into me. His pants are louder than mine but we are both exhausted. He rolls off me, and I turn on my side so my back is to him, but he merely leans into me and I feel his heart beating into my back. Now I am breathing through my nose and I start to calm down. My hands come up and gently hold Kandomere's arm as I lean into him.

"I love you." I heard him say and I smile.

"I use to think I would be the first one saying that." I reply.

"Oh yeah?" he asked and I nodded and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yes… and I love you." I whispered and leaned in to give him a tired kiss before letting my body take me to sleep.

Normal POV

All quiet in the elf district. All was quiet in Kandomere's home. Even though he was asleep, Kandomere was still highly alert. He couldn't hear anything except his mate's heartbeat. If she were not here there wouldn't be a single sound. The elf was used to this. Since his body knows his mate, he knows not to worry about the new sound in his home. He had heard her gentle heartbeat, when O was here the last time. So when a very faint _swish_ sound, the sound of two blades quietly scraping together, was heard, Kandomere's ears twitched and his eyes opened immediately, the sleep gone. The noise was something he was not familiar with. Only he could hear it. He was looking at the back of O's messy curls and she was not awake even though her hearing is just as good as his. He leaned over her to make sure she was alright before immediately, and silently, leaving his bed. The sound of two blades scraping together that low was a threat to Kandomere.

He hurried to put on his boxers and then moved over to a very long and wide closet in the corner of his room. Once it was open, rows of weapons appeared before him. At the bottom were numerous knives and scalpels and at the top were his rows of guns. He grabbed his gun pelt and strapped it around his waist quickly, glancing back at O but also smelling the air. No human could tell, but the smell in the area was different. He grabbed a set of large and small knives, most of them made and given to him by Homeland security for close range combat. He grabbed two of guns and placed them in the holsters on either hip. He had hoped he wouldn't have to use them and damage his house, but he knew he couldn't wait. He moved over toward the door, removing one of his saber knives and quietly opened the door. He was in pure stealth mode. Once he could slide through the door, he went ahead and locked the door before closing it behind him.

He was calm, the sleep completely gone from his eyes and he was in stealth mode. He removed his other saber knife before moving down the dark hall. There was no fear in his body. He was ready to take on whoever was in his home. He had no time to think of why anyone would be here in his home. His only instinct now was to defend his mate by any means necessary. He quietly smelled around him before suddenly pausing now as a figure appeared from around the corner. Kandomere's head lifted now as he knew exactly who the slim elf was.

"Serafin." he said smoothly, his voice clear and awake. Serafin lifted his head and smirked crookedly. He was not wearing his suit and he looked almost relaxed. In his hands were two large knives, their blades sharp enough to cut you even if you attempted to slowly cut yourself.

"I missed you down town. I was hoping you'd have the honor to shoot me up close instead of far away like a coward." Kandomere replied trying to see if the silent elf would say anything, but all he received was another deviant smirk. This made Kandomere.

"Well I know if you wanted to kill me you would have when you shot up the city. And since you're here now, that could only mean you're here for the siren." he said. At his words, Serafin's grip on his handle blade tightened confirming Kandomere's suspicions. The blue haired elf nodded slowly knowing the time for talk was over. "I will encourage you to try…"

Serafin felt immediately challenged and without much else, the two ran for each with great speed before letting their blades collide with one another.


	21. Chapter 21

21

O's pov

I see her face. The siren mother. She is standing on a demolished street staring at me. Her eyes are missing and her throat is slashed. Her hands are out and searching. She's trying to call for someone, but no sound comes from her. She's terrified and screaming as she calls out to someone. Her daughter. Where is her daughter? _Schling. Schling._ A soft giggle makes me jump as I turn and see the little peering out from behind me as if I were a tree she was hiding behind. I watched her smiling face as she runs out from around me and across the cracked and ugly asphalt.

There's sharp green grass and yellow flowers everywhere now. The gloomy sky is bright from the sun and I look up at her mother to see her smiling, eyes vibrant and noticeable. Her teeth are a beautiful white and she leans down with her arms out waiting for her daughter to get to her. They embrace lovingly and immediately, I see my mother and me and our youth when I used to run to her like that. _Schling. Schling. Schling._

The siren is holding her daughter in her arms now and both of them are staring at me with dead eyes. They aren't smiling, just staring at me as the emotion dies from their face. It's haunting almost as if the life drained from them immediately. They used to be happy and now here they are stuck in an unknown world. Only they know what happens when you die.

My eyes snap open as I hear a sudden bang like something big falling over hard. My heart rushes up my throat as I sat up and looked around. I looked over at Kandomere only to see he is not there. There was another loud crash. But this time it sounded like glass breaking. I quickly got out of bed and moved to my suit case and pulled out one of my black night gowns. What was going on? The crashing continued and now I was even more nervous and starting to panic. I rushed over to the door thinking Kandomere could be hurt. I tried to pull the door open but it was locked.

"The fuck?" I asked confused. I unlocked it and moved out into the darkness of the hallway. I looked to my left and right before hearing the noise coming from my right. I moved down the hall not being able to decide if I should run or walk to the craziness that was happening. I could smell Kandomere, but I also smelled someone else. A stranger. An intruder. Kandomere must have heard this stranger before me and went to fight them. I had to do something, I had to help. As I moved further down the hall, I noticed holes and cracks up and down the wall. Statues and paintings were knocked off broken glass was everywhere. I heard a loud shout and immediately ran to the sound. The darkness should have scared me, added to the madness of what I was about to see. But darkness cannot kill you, only beings can do that. I finally turned the corner to my right to see Kandomere kicking someone right over the railing of the stair case. Out of shock at someone possible falling to their death, I let out a yelp of surprise.

Kandomere looked at me. I could see lines of red across his body.

"O! Get back to the room!" he shouted. Before he could finish the sentence a flash of black jumps right back over the stair case and I watch as the two elves are moving swiftly with almost vicious grace. Knives slice the air and I watch as the assailant's knives are meeting Kandomere's. They're moving so fast, I can't even see who the intruder is. Kandomere moves to swipe at him, but he ducks and quickly slides his feet against his ankles and I watch Kandomere fall on his back, but uses his knuckles to quickly push himself back onto his feet. Such power. I had to do something, who knows how long these two had been going at it. I could call Monte. I turned and ran back down the hall. I quickly moved into the room and found my phone where I had left it.

I unlocked my phone quickly and did my best to find Monte's contact. I hurried and pressed his name and placed the phone to my ear. It was ringing numerous times.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I said rapidly. Finally, someone picked up.

"Montehugh." he answered in a grizzly tone. Guess he was asleep.

"Get over to Kandomere now!" I snapped.

"O? What's going on?" he asked. However, the cold and sharp blade of a knife was at my throat silencing me. On instinct my neck moved up and I could feel someone's body pressed to mine.

"Hang up the phone." a silky-smooth voice demands and I do as I am told cutting off Monte's questioning. It's a woman. Slowly I toss my phone on the bed and raise my hands. I'm still and quiet. I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder turning me around to face the door. "Move." The command is steely and cold. I wouldn't dare make an unwarranted move. I took slow even steps toward the door. still not even knowing who this person was who had me. All I knew was that it wasn't an orc.

"Open it." she said. My mind was on Kandomere. Was he okay? Was he hurt? How many of these intruders were there? I opened the door and masks were staring right at us. The intruder behind me gasps from the total surprise. My body is jerked forward as a long foot comes out and connects with my captor. The masks are familiar to me and the silver chains wrapped around the neck tells me I am safe. It is Marco. I gasp as I see Marco tear his mask away and inhales deeply before releasing a harsh shriek. It's loud and high pitched. Everything bursts immediately even the intruder. Blood sprays the wall and the walls crack from the bottom and up into the ceiling. A bust of Kandomere's head shattered along with the glass in the bathroom breaking completely. I covered my mouth in shock as the screaming dies down. Marco knows how to control the power of his voice. At least the room didn't crumble away. I looked at him as he places his mask back on.

"W-what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"The orc cop called us and kept us informed. Father was upset that you didn't tell us where you'd be. I was sent to make sure you were alright. It seems the trouble hasn't stopped following you." he said. I was speechless now as I just looked around. Sirens could be heard from outside.

"Odette!" I heard Kandomere call. I looked down the hall and then up at my brother to see him walking down the hall.

"Don't be late for the cookout." he said casually as he was devoured by darkness. I watched my oldest brother walk away not caring to stay and even see Kandomere or even talk about what he had just done. But then again, no siren male wanted to be caught in elf territory.

"Odette!" I turned to see Kandomere running down the hall. I moved up to him and he embraced me immediately. "Are you hurt?" He sounded so panicked as he pulled back and took my face in his hands. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said lowly, but my tone said the exact opposite. He winced and leaned in kissing me gently. I was just glad he was standing here in front of me. Thirty minutes later, the house was filled with swat. Kandomere was talking to Montehugh downstairs in the den. I had a white robe around my body and an elf paramedic was looking over me. He was shining a light in my eyes and asking me questions.

"I'm fine. Leave me." I demanded and he nodded and packed up his gear and left me. I was staring at Kandomere. He was in a suit discussing something with his partner. I just closed my eyes and looked down some. I felt… horrible, ashamed I could not defend myself. But of course, I didn't have the training my siblings had. I was the oldest girl, I had a different purpose in the family. Why would I need to know how to fight? The entire room was busy and loud. Cameras were snapping pictures of the broken items in the hallway and Kandomere's room upstairs. Finally, Kandomere moved up to me, his eyes were filled with authority. Of course, his inferiors were here.

"Montehugh said you tried to call him, but the call was never finished. What happened upstairs?" he asked trying to not sound so harsh. I stared at him for a moment.

"Another intruder surprised me, they were trying to make me leave. But…" I paused for a moment and he titled his head some, icy blue eyes staring at me intently.

"But what?" he pressed. I bit my bottom lip for a moment before taking a few even breaths.

"My brother was there and he saved me. Killed one of them." I said and I could see the firm, cool mask of his break some.

"Did you see who the assailant was?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. It was a woman. That's all I know." I replied. "The person you were fighting? Are they dead?" He shook his head.

"No. He ran when he heard your screams." he said. My face tensed up some and Kandomere leaned back some. "That wasn't your scream." I shook my head. He nodded some.

"Why was he here?" he asked. He didn't seem upset which was a good thing.

"My father found out I was here and sent him to look in on me." I said. He nodded slowly. I was sure Marco being here was against the rules somehow to him.

"Your roommate told him, I'm sure." he said dryly and I nodded.

"Was the man who broke in here…was he an elf?" I asked. Kandomere didn't even hesitate to nod.

"Yes." he said. I tensed now and shook my head leaning closer to him.

"So what are we going to do now? It's clear they are coming after us. Why, I do not know." I said and he placed his hands on my shoulders giving me a light squeeze.

"Do no worry, this house is not as guarded as the others. We will move to a place the Inferni will not risk going to." he said. I was confused and tired.

"You have other houses?" I asked. He nodded.

"A few." he said. "Monte will help you gather your things. We'll be escorted somewhere." he explained. I was tired, very tired and I just sighed and turned moving from him. Monte met me a few feet away and he gave a lightly assuring look before we both moved down the hall.

"Guess this was more adventure then you were asking for." he said suddenly. I scoffed lightly.

"I blame you." I replied lowly as we moved up to the room.

"I'm sorry you're involved. Leilah and her little buddies usually stay low and would never risk attacking a federal agent." he said. Was that supposed to console me.

"Well they did. But maybe after losing a follower they'll lay low." I said. Whoever the woman was, she could have killed me right there. A siren's weakness is their throat. Why didn't she slit my throat right there? It was obvious they were trying to get me out of the house.

"Well the condo you're going to is a federally owned. Federal agents and a select few family members are allowed to stay there. You'll get clearance tomorrow and all will be well." he said. I paused in the hallway and shook my head as I looked at him.

"But it won't be, Monte. Someone will still be after me tomorrow until you all catch them." I stated before continuing to move down the hall. Most of my clothes survived my brother's screams and so we carried them outside. There was a helicopter above and numerous elves outside their houses staring at us. God, this was all so crazy. Kandomere met me at his front door and he guided me toward a black car that was surrounded by other shiny, black cars.

"I must stay behind and do some recon of the area." he said. I winced at the idea of us being separated. My eyes showed the worry I felt in my entire body.

"I don't want to be alone. Anything could happen." I said and placed his palm against my face.

"Give me one hour. That's all I'll need then I will meet you at the second location I promise." he said. I sighed and looked away.

"Your hour starts now." I said looking back up at him. He gave a gentle smile before leaning down and kissing my forehead. He then opened the door to the back seat of the car and I got in. Montehugh placed my bags in the trunk.

"Keep her safe." Kandomere tells him.

"Of course." His partner replied before moving into the front passenger side. I rolled the window down and looked at him with mild positive eyes, eyes that showed I still trusted him. Our fingers met to graze each other for a bit. His eyes were light as they told me that he loved me. My eyes returned the gaze before the car began to slowly take off separating us.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Even early in the morning, the buildings of elf town were bright and shining. We were downtown and pulling into the parking garage of a tall white tower. Everything was a blur from parking to walking into the semi bright lobby of polished and shiny things. The blonde pixie haired receptionist was talking to Monte while her eyes were darting from him to me every few seconds. But why wouldn't it. To her, I probably looked like some human just demanding to stay in their lavished building. A few other workers were watching me and looking down on me. I tightened the belt of my robe and just continued to look around at the sparkling lobby. This entire lobby made my head hurt, from the rotating doors to the floor with what could have been diamonds engraved in the tiles.

"Sir this building is reserved for federal agents and their families. Girlfriends do not apply." the receptionist snapped rolling her eyes over me.

"Look here, Kandomere is the head, listen to me, head of Homenland Security's Magic Task Force. You wouldn't have this job without him. If I call him and tell him you've denied his mate- yeah, I said it, mate, he is going to shut down this entire building. All residence who have been living permanently here in secret, which is against regulations as they are only allowed here for emergencies only, will be on the streets." Monte snapped harshly.

I watched the high cheek boned elf's entire body tense and her face shrink as she was just told off. I was very impressed; an elf being put in her place by a human. It was about the only good thing going about this night. The woman typed something quickly into her computer before getting up and handing Monte what looked like a key card. He snatched it from the young lady, and the action alone made her jump a bit.

"And I do not want to have this conversation with you again." he said and turned to me and motioned for me to follow him to the elevators. He pushed a button and the white doors slid open and we went inside, bags in both our hands. He pushed the twentieth floor and we began to move. He turned to me and held up the key card.

"You and Kandomere are the only ones to have this card. Keep it safe." he said and I nodded.

"Understood. Thank you for all of this." I said and he nodded.

"We're going to find out what the Inferni want with you. Usually they remain hidden. Kandomere has been hunting their leader, Leilah, for almost 20 years. Now it seems she's coming to him." he told. I looked forward seeing our reflection in the doors.

"In the dark ages, we sirens used all of our abilities to survive. Now we hardly have to use them. Maybe something about me is what they want. Maybe something in my voice. I'll talk to my father and find out what he may know and get back to you." I said.

"Anything could help." he said. I nodded in reply and when the doors finally opened, I followed him down the bright, clean hall. There were golden doors on either side of us but the one at the end of the hall had two doors that looked like they would slide open. I noticed we weren't stopping any of the doors to our left or right and I looked at Monte when we stopped at the sliding doors. He looked at me and motioned toward the key card reader.

"Well go ahead." he said and I just took the card he gave me and pressed it to the reader. The red light switched green and the two doors slid right open. I was expecting flashy bright lights, but instead, I was met with dim lights. We stepped into the large penthouse room and I was stunned at how beautiful it was. There was an open kitchen to our left with a dining table and chairs across from it and a large living room with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. An oval shaped coffee table was on a nice red rug and a green sofa was in front of it. Further to the left was a bed room and I looked to my right to see more space. A pool table was to the right with a small bar.

"Wow." I said and Monte nodded.

"Yeah he lives it up. Well listen you won't be bothered here, but just in case there will be a squad car in the lobby that will only leave when Kandomere gets back." he instructed. I nodded watching as he sat some of my bags down.

"Thank you for all your help." I said and he nodded and moved out the doors and now it was just me here. I didn't care to explore this gorgeous room, I just wanted to get cleaned up and get to the bed. But the hard stuff first. I moved my first two bags down the hall toward the bedroom and when I went inside I saw the large king-sized bed with red and black blankets and comforters. There was a walk-in closet toward the back of the room and when I checked out the bathroom, I saw the beautiful shower and the large inground tub beside it. Two sinks with black marble was across from it. I left the bathroom to see a large balcony across from me. There was actually a small table and chair. I can picture him reading his newspaper while he ate an expensive breakfast.

I hurried and moved my bags off to the side so they wouldn't be in the way. I explored the walk-in closet and was met with suits of different brands and fabrics. You would think the richest man in the world lived here. My body was starting to feel sluggish now that the excitement was over. I showered and got cleaned up and slid on one of my lavender nightgowns. I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't rest knowing he wasn't here. I stepped out onto the balcony and placed my hands on the silver rails. I was so high up, but none of it scared me. I looked up to see the moon disappearing in a puff of dark grey clouds. The wind was gentle against me and made me shiver some.

Nick was probably worried about me as well as my family. But my phone was most likely destroyed when Marco released his blast. I wonder who the elf woman was that had her blade to my throat. Her body burst so quickly I didn't even catch a glimpse of her.

The noises in elf down was different. Even the air smelled different, smelled pure and clean. But this wasn't my home and I couldn't stay here. I hear the doors finally opening. He doesn't call for me. Maybe he thinks I'm asleep. I continue to stare at the city listening to his footsteps as they move down the hall toward the bedroom. The door opens and he walks over to the balcony and opens the door. It slides open so soothingly almost. I hear him approach me and I just look down some and in his direction. What was there to say at this moment? I honestly did not know. I watch as his large hand takes hold of my left hand and gently draws it back to him. I start to turn once feel his lips lightly touch my fingers. It's so airy and soft. He places my hand on his cheek and I turn to meet him finally.

His cold blue eyes, are forever vibrant, but now they are calm and deep. I could easily be entranced by them. I let my hand cup his cheek gently and he now places his hands around my hips. He pulls me into a deep embrace and I feel so safe and protected in his arms. After standing here for lord knows how long, he finally directed me back into the bedroom. He removed his tie and I just got back under the covers. He moved into the bathroom and I heard the shower cut back on. I took soft and even breaths as I tried to embrace the sleepiness. Finally, it over takes me, but my body is still somewhat alert. I hear Kandomere get out of the shower and after a bunch of noise and movement, I feel the bed dip beside me and I feel his body press against mine, his arm resting lightly over my hip. As I felt sleep devour me, I thought about the mother and her child.

 _Do you know somewhere they can live free? River deliver them there._

My eyes open slowly to see traces of blue. I blink a few times to see Kandomere looking at me with sleepy eyes. I inhaled some and gave a gentle groan.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Long enough to notice you are insanely beautiful when you sleep." he answered, voice low and deep. I gave a tired smile and raised my hand to his and we curled our fingers together.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"Not quite, too busy listening for things." he replied. I nodded.

"Same here." I replied. We stared at each other for a moment our eyes taking in each other's features and form.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. A lot. Rogue elves after me, my family meeting him, his partner acknowledging that I am his mate.

"Last night, Monte called me your mate. Do you truly wish to be mated for life?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. I used to think power and titles were what made an elf great. I felt empowered when I decided to work for the government and not become a judge like my family wanted. This was all I've ever wanted, but now seeing you here with me… feels like the ultimate accomplishment in my life." he explained. My smile spread even more at his words.

"I thought I could never love again after Kyle, my dearest love past. He died in the line of duty and I thought the only person who ever truly knew me was gone. But you see me, for more than my voice or my beauty. You don't want to possess me like the other elves did." I replied. He shook his head.

"The only thing I want is to see you happy." he said before leaning in and kissing me gently. I replied giving a gentle sigh after word as I tasted his lips with my own.

"You will have to go into work today?" I asked. His eyes now saddened and he nodded.

"Yes. The Inferni are a terrorist group and attacking us at my home is officially considered an act of terrorism. I will be in the city a lot more now trying to find a connection between all of this. I might have to ask some of the sirens." he informed. I nodded thinking that would go over well.

"You do what you must." I said.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"I could eat something." I said and he nodded.

"I'll order us something." he replied and moved from the bed. I slowly sat up myself.

"Do you need any help with the sirens? I know some hostility is still around." I replied.

"I can't involve you anymore than I already have." he said dialing the black phone at his night stand. And now that I thought about it, I don't think many sirens would like to see me working with an elf. He spoke in elvish and I just moved from the bed and stretched some as I moved over to the bathroom. Kandomere was just now hanging up the phone. "You going to take a shower?" I nodded.

"Yes." I replied noticing he was following right behind me.

"Good, I'll join you." he said.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Steam filled the bathroom disappearing into the ceiling once it hit. I was running warm water over my face, to remove my face wash. I could see a blurred form of Kandomere's body as he was already in the shower running water over his face. I leaned up a bit and observed my bare form in the mirror. I could see their faces again. The mother and her daughter. Sirens. My kind. I had never killed another siren before and I felt the color drain from my face at the thought. I glanced at Kandomere's form through the mirror and felt that dread disappear. He ran his hands through his blue tresses and slowly looked up at me catching my glance. He could see my look of soft sadness being replaced with soft lust. I finally turn and face him and opens the door in response.

He leaned over and took my hand pulling me inside the steamy portal. He immediately pins me to the wall, his control so powerful, I didn't slip like I thought I would. The second my back is pinned, I feel his lips crash into mine. I let out a submissive moan wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into me. His hands moved up and down my body pawing at everything he could. Finally, his hands move around my back and he holds me close while our mouths fight for dominance. God he lips made me burn inside in such a good way. He pulled back, lids half closed, a string of saliva disappearing between our bodies.

"I love you." he breaths and I gave a gentle smile.

"Forever and always." I replied. He smirks and leans in trailing kisses from my jaw line and down my neck. My head falls back against the wall and I shiver at the beautiful feelings that grow inside me every second his lips are against me. He moves to my stomach gently nipping at the flesh over my naval. I gasp as I feel my body jerk at the shocking feeling. But he doesn't stop there. Once he is crouched in front of me, he pulls my right leg carelessly over his shoulder and immediately I feel his mouth directly over me attacking my clit. I cry out feeling my stomach tighten and the throbbing and ringing start.

It's that easy for my body to react to him. I'm shuddering and whimpering as I feel his lips sucking so gently at my soft, sensitive pearl. The steam against my body adds to the pleasure causing my nipples to harden up immediately. I cry out feeling his thumb now rubbing against my clit as his tongue dips inside my now moist clit. I grip his shoulder opposite the one my leg is on and I feel his tongue pushing deeper inside me. It's so hot, I feel myself already about to fall over the edge into insanity. But he pulls away and I whimper in desperation, not wanting the feeling to go away at all.

He stands back up and looks down at me a dark gaze, his eyes still half closed. He opens his mouth and just sticks his tongue out to me. God he never looked sexier than he did now. I leaned up and gently sucked the juices off his tongue and he leans in, pushing his tongue into my mouth and deepening the kiss yet again. I'm sweet. That much I know. I feel his hand slide down my back and over my ass giving my right cheek a light squeeze. The excitement grew as he began to lift my leg up and wrap it around his hip. My leg locks immediately and his lips leave mine as he presses his forehead into me. His body dips between my legs and I feel the head of his cock push right into me.

We both let out an airy groan, although I could have sworn I heard him say fuck under his breath. My walls are tight as he pushes right up into me. I wrap my arms around his neck feeling my muscles clenching and unclenching. Our eyes remained locked as he starts to grind his hips into me rough and hard. The fire spreads from deep inside my groin and just devours me. I pant and moan feeling every inch of him invade me. He kisses me once more giving a low groan against me lips. My hips meet his with each thrust and I love each movement.

I love how the lights above us shine in his eyes and drown in the icy hue of his orbs. His tight jaw that clenches as he's trying to hold himself back. He doesn't want to cum, not yet. He wants the sensations to last forever. His arms are strong, and his hand is calloused as it holds my cheeks to keep the feral eye contact we have with each other. After four more hard thrusts, we cum together and I cry out as I feel the tremors of pleasure rock my body hard. We pant heavily against each -other marveling in the other's body. Now we really do have to wash up. We stood beneath the shower head, Kandomere's arms wrapped around my shoulders. My hands gently wrapped over his arms and we just stand there in silence as the soap washes away.

Once we are dried off, Kandomere brings me a plate of food. He sets the tray in front of me and I tilt my head not even recognizing what's on the plate. I don't say anything though and try the white clump of food. I realize that what I am eating are eggs and sliced fruits that have been overly slice. In the cup is some type of kale juice. I watched Kandomere dress himself and now he is clicking his gorget around his neck.

"Do you wear that with all of your suits?" I asked.

"Yes." he said calm and collectively. I tilted my head some.

"Why?" I asked.

"It represents who I am." he said picking up a silver watch and placing it on his left wrist. I nodded looking around at the bedroom before looking at him. He examined himself in the mirror above his dresser.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked. I could see his face tense a little.

"It would be in your best interest to stay here while I am away. If you are out an about the Inferni can find you." he said. I nodded.

"I get that, really I do, but I can't stay cooped up in a place- in a town that doesn't want me here." I said. He faced me with a soft frown.

"I want you here." he said. I felt my cheeks rise in a smile, his words almost working.

"I have to see my family." I said. He shrugged.

"You can call them." he replied.

"I have no phone." I argued.

"What happened to your phone?" he asked.

"My brother destroyed it." I said. He shrugged once more.

"I will get you a new phone." he said, and I pouted some.

"Kandiiii." I replied. His ears twitched some as a mild scowl played on his lips.

"Don't call me that." he said, and I smiled.

"Yes, Daddy." I replied innocently.

"Not that either." he said.

"Fine. But I need to leave today." I said getting up and moving over to my suit cases.

"Odette," he said with a sigh. I could hear his annoyance. But I couldn't stay here either. I stood back up and turned to him as he approached me. "What can I do to make your stay here easier." I looked up in thought before smiling innocently up at him. However, Kandomere looked uncomfortable at my smile.

"Bring me Nick Jakoby." I replied.


	24. Chapter 24

24

The look on Kandomere's face was priceless. He looked almost stunned as if he didn't just hear me say that. He then shook his head as I began to pull my attention back to my bag.

"That orc? Your roommate?" he blurted.

"Yes. If he is with me then I know I will be perfectly safe." I explained pulling out a yellow sundress.

"Odette, he needs special permission- clearance to be in this town." he argued. I leaned back up and looked at him.

"Woah what a coincidence that you're a part of Homeland Security with ties to the Magic Task force." I said. He frowned.

"Odette-"

"That is what I want Kandomere. If you can't get him here then fine, but either way I am leaving this room." I stated, and he just exhaled through his nose tucking his hands in his pocket and attempting to stare me down. I just arched a brow sharply.

An hour later, there was a firm knock on the door and I moved over to open it. I smiled wide.

"Nick!" I said happily, and he stepped in and hugged me immediately.

"O, I heard there was trouble last night. Thank God you're safe." he said wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. We pulled back and smiled at each other. He was in uniform which was probably a really good thing with him being here. Kandomere was standing a few feet away staring with his arms crossed and I turned and looked at him with grateful eyes.

"She has errands to run. You will take her to see her family and buy her a new phone and come right back here." he demanded pointing down to the polished floor.

"Understood." Nick said with a firm nod and Kandomere took out a card and handed it to me.

"Buy whatever you want." he said, and I shook my head pushing it back to him.

"It's okay, keep your money. I'll be fine." I said lowly.

"But I want to spend my money on you." he replied.

"Someone could think I stole this from you. Remember I look like a human and using this inside your city, even down town, they could think something. I don't need you to be distracted with the fact your card company telling you your money was stolen. I'll be alright." I explained. He knew I was right. Elf currency, their plastic was different. He needed to be focused on the Inferni not getting a call every few minutes to be informed of strange purchases made on my behalf. He gave a gentle smile curling his fingers under my chin and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I want to hear from you every hour. I don't care what it is: text, call, voicemail," he said before looking down with sudden annoyance, "Mr. Jackoby I am entrusting you with my mate meaning your job is to give up your life to keep her safe. Do not fail and make sure she calls every hour. You got that?" He finally turned to my roommate who was doing his best to hide his annoyance. My mate, so dramatic.

"Yes sir." Nick replied looking at me. "You ready?" I gave myself a look over to make sure I wasn't missing anything. I wore my dress with brown heals and a brown and black necklace that hung beneath my breasts. My hair was moisturized and wild and I felt fierce.

"I'm ready." I said and we all left the room. Kandomere moved with speed as he walked down to the hall. He had his phone out and was talking to someone.

"Have my car ready." I blocked him out after that and looked up at Nick who was eyeing everything around him.

"Wow. Never been in a government hotel before." he said, and I nodded.

"Me neither. You get eyed by the receptionist?" I asked, and he nodded, his eyes popping some.

"Oh yeah." he said. Kandomere pushed a button on the elevator of which I only assumed was the down button. Once inside we stood across from each other. I was in the middle with Kandomere to my right and Nick to my left. The air in here was thick as the elevator moved down. I glanced at Kandomere who was just looking straight ahead, a serious glare in his eyes. Nick was just looking ahead awkwardly as if not wanting to look my way.

"So what are we going to eat tonight?" I asked. In seconds both men spoke asking what I wanted and finally shot each other a glare. I closed my eyes and groaned inwardly. I was used to Nick, but I was really asking Kandomere. The silence was awkward yet again. Look at us, an elf, a siren and a orc in an elevator. Now why couldn't the world be like this. The elevator opened finally and we all stepped out. Now the lobby was busy and filled with nothing but elves in designer clothes and shoes. Jewelry hung from their neck and ears and most of their noses were in their forms. But the second we all moved toward the receptionist guest, elves parted from us quickly. It was like we were the plague or something. But their eyes were mostly on Nick.

He did a good job acting like he wasn't bothered. Kandomere spoke to the receptionist who nodded at him immediately. He then looked at us.

"I only got clearance for him to be in the city for 24 hours." he replied. Nick and I both nodded as he looked at his watch. "I have to go. Anything happens call me or Montehugh." He pecked my lips quickly before pointing at Nick.

"Eyes on her for 24 hours." he demanded. Nick nodded.

"Yes sir." he said and Kandomere nodded and gave me a quick warm smile before walking over to the black car that was waiting out front. Nick and I watched him leave before he sped away. Now we were left in the street surrounded by walking elf dolls who just looked at us with disgust in shock. A "human" and an orc here? Why I never! I looked up at Nick who looked down at me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." he said and raised his hand toward his police cruiser. We got in and he took off. "So what's first?"

"My parents and then my phone." I said and he nodded with a smile.

"Copy that." he said and we began to drive through the city staring at the clean and expensive cars. "So how are you doing? You know after last night?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"I'm getting by… I'm shaken by many things, by the attack downtown, by the attack last night. But worst of all, I'm haunted, Nick." I replied. He looked at me for a second.

"I can tell. Your entire scent is off." he said. "But what haunts you?" I looked out the window not really seeing any of the stores and elves we passed.

"I killed a siren downtown the day of the shooting." I replied.

"I heard there was an incident with a siren." he told, and I nodded.

"Her kid had been killed. In rage she used her screech to hurt as many as she could to get that pain out. I had to kill her." I replied softly. His eyes softened.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, O." he said gently, and I feel my eyes water as I look down some.

"I know how you feel now. Every day you have to arrest and sometimes kill other orcs. I always wondered how that must really feel. Now I do." I replied lowly, my voice dry and weak. He patted the top of my leg now.

"I do it because I have to keep people safe. I saw the damage of her screams, Odette. You did what you had to do to keep people safe." he said. We stopped at a red light an he finally turned to me. "You'll think about it a lot, but with death, it'll get a little easier each day."

I stared at him for a moment feeling the tears stream down my face I looked down at my lap.

"Thanks." I replied sniffling some. He gave my leg a pat.

"No problem." he replied. We finally left the elf district and I felt the air change almost. I gave a big inhale. I needed the mood lightened now and seeing the familiar streets brought up my spirits. "At least there's a bright side to this day." I looked at him curiously and he glanced at me with a smirk.

"We both are visiting your parents… and your mom loves me." he said.

"AHHH is that Nicholas I hear!" my mother squeals from the front door as Nick cut his car off. We got out and I watched my mom saunter down the steps in a black jumper and a colorful silk kimono flowing down her feet. Her hair was pinned up in tight curls with a red scarf around her forehead. Nick smiled with respect as he approached her.

"Hello Mrs. Odell." he said with his arms opened. Mother embraced him lovingly. I walked around the car and over to my mom and she glanced at me holding her arm out for me to join the hug. I let myself be absorbed and she hugged us both tight.

"We heard what happened and praise the old and new gods you are safe." she said seriously kissing my forehead. "Both of you come inside. Mr. Odell wants to talk to you both." She pulled back and turned moving inside. I glanced around at the rooves of the house to see a few sirens staring down at us. They didn't wear masks but the bottom halves of their faces were covered. We followed Mother inside and toward the familiar direction of Father's den. Mother slid the doors open and we entered seeing Father at his desk.

"Raphael." she called and Dad's head raised and he looked at me with kind eyes.

"Dette." he said happily standing up and moving around the desk. I smiled and met him beside the fire place and he embraced me, kissing the side of my head. "I am so relieved to see you safe. Who knows what could have happened had Marco no been there." He looked over at my roommate and gave him a respectable nod.

"Nicholas." he replied. Nick nodded with respect and held his hand up in a light wave.

"Mr. Odell." he said and my father nodded looking back at me with serious eyes.

"You shouldn't have gone to the elf district." he said. I winced and nodded.

"We thought it was a good idea-"

"We? Who is we?" he asked.

"Kandomere and I." I responded, and he shook his head with disappointment.

"The paper's read that no one knows what species the assailant was, that the police are still looking for evidence. But what I've heard in the streets are that it was an elf." he said looking at Nick now. "Is this true?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, sir. The local police are no longer handling the situation. Homeland Security is taking over." he replied. Father scoffed.

"Homeland Security, filled with humans who think they are the law and elves who know they are the law. Elves always kept secrets… but I know the secret they are trying to keep from everyone," he said before moving over to his large window and then looking back at me. "The attack on your… mate's home was not coincidence. Marco told me the person he killed that night was indeed an elf. I have strong believe an elf was responsible for the attack, an elf was responsible for killing one of our own and last night, the daughter of our family." I tensed at his words and looked over at Mom who just looked at my father sternly and Nick who just looked out of place.

"We cannot ignore this." Mother finally said. Father nodded.

"We cannot. We will do our own investigating on this matter and find out what elves will never see the light of day again." he decreed. This was bad, so very bad. I couldn't tell them what I knew, because that could put more trouble on Kandomere, but I also couldn't not tell Kandomere, my family was now out for blood. My father was an upstanding citizen and leader to the siren and black communities. Even some of the orcs heavily respected him. He decided to strike, they would fall behind him.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Our first task will be finding out what the police know about the elf responsible for both the downtown shooting and the attack in the elf district." Father instructed.

"Father we need to let the authorities handle this." I pressed.

"The authorities are corrupt." Father said. I shook my head.

"Kandomere is doing all he can. Da, let his help." I said lightly. Mother crossed her arms and tilted her head, eyes curious.

"Your mate is a police officer?" she asked. Nick snorted.

"Better. Homeland Security: Magic Task Force." he said. Father's body stiffened, and he whipped his head at me.

"Government?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, you ALL met him at the hospital after the shooting. I have complete faith in him that he will stop those responsible." I said. Father and Mother looked at each other with confused looks.

"You trust an elf to care about the welfare of the sirens?" Mother asked stepping closer to Father and I. I looked at her with hope in my eyes.

"I'm his mate. He will do all in his power to protect us." I said. Mother and Father looked at each other and I could see the skepticism in their eyes.

"I guess we will see once we meet him at the cook out." Father said.

"And we will see if he's worthy of siren trust." Mother said before turning and smiling at Nick. "Come Nick, I am sure you're hungry. I have just taken cookies out of the oven." Nick's ears flickered as his eyes brightened.

"Yes ma'am." he said and I watched my mom pull the excited orc down the hall from the den. I crossed my arms some and looked down.

"Odette. Are you sure this is the man for you?" Father asked, and I looked back up at him. He seemed worried, yet his tone was caring.

"I can't deny what I felt when he plays his music. It's either him or no one." I stated. Father leaned against his desk some and pulled out a pipe that was in one of the drawers. He lit in and I watched smoke blow from the sides of his mouth.

"A lot of elves and sirens will not understand." he said, and I took a few steps toward him.

"You've raised me to believe that anyone who sheds blood for us was worth being seen in line of sight. Kandomere was shot downtown for me. I repaid the favor by killing the siren who was about to do more damage than a lone gunman ever could." I explained. Father's eyes stared at me hard as I spoke. "He's earned the right to be by my side."

Smoke smoothly floated from my dad's nostrils as he nodded in thought.

"Hating the elves for what they've done to us is all I've ever known. They were the cause for us having to fight for our survival, they were the reason so many of us were killed and thrown into war and despair. After hundreds of years that anger, that fire that fuels our hatred for them, still burns bright. I guess we will have to prove to all of us that he's worth it." he said. "And that is all I will say about this."

At least it wasn't a rejection. Kandomere was still invited to the cookout. I nodded and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. I'd have to call Kandomere soon.

"I must go." I said and he nodded.

"I will see you soon." he said. His voice was distant, and I could tell he had a lot to think about. I moved over toward the doorway and paused and looked down some.

"Da," I said looking over my shoulder at him and he looked up at me. "I understand the seriousness of what's going on." Father dipped his head.

"I hope you understand the risk of the choices are you deciding to make." he said. I looked down some.

"You can't protect me from everything." I said, and he inhaled some and nodded.

"A father can try." he said and I gave a small smile before turning and leaving down the hall. It was big and numerous maids and butlers were moving through the house cleaning and tidying up. I found Mom and Nick in the kitchen and I was stunned to see him crunching down on a cookie. There was a large trey on the island in front of them and I could see the oil stains on the trey where about twelves cookies were already gone. I gawked some.

"Officer Jackoby we need to go." I said. Mother pouted.

"Oh what's the rush, he's a growing boy." she gushed patting the top of his stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"We have other errands to run. We will be back tomorrow night for the cookout." I informed. Nick picked up the large gallon of milk and drank it right now. I sneered.

"Your stomach is going to be so upset." I said. He let out a low burp.

"Oh excuse me. We gotta go Mrs. O, I'll be by another time." he said and Mother smiled.

"Okay. Be safe my loves." she said lovingly, and Nick followed me into the hall.

"So phone next?" he asked. I nodded. We left the house and saw Marco standing against Nick's car. He leaned off the car once he saw us and nodded.

"Staying out of trouble?" he asked.

"Aren't I always?" I asked, and he scoffed and nodded at Nick.

"Any leads on the elves responsible?" he asked. Nick sighed.

"Nah. Homeland Security took over and if there is anything new in the station, they won't tell me." he said, and Marco nodded.

"Your human partner may know something. Ask him." he said. I lifted my head some.

"Marco leave it for now. Let the police and government handle it." I said. He scoffed.

"They're run by dictators and rich thieves. We can't rely on them." he said.

"Just be patient. Right now the city is still recovering from what happened down town. Just be happy that only two of us were lost and not hundreds." I said. He sneered and looked away. He gave a squat and jumped high into the air landing on the roof of the house.

"Woah." Nick said amazed as his head followed my brother's form. I just moved to my side and waited for them to unlock the door. "How did he do that?"

"From years of adapting and mutating, we can move faster on land with the water particles in the air." I said. He looked at me as if he had more questions. "Time's running out, Nick."

"Oh right." he said and we got in his car. He handed me his phone and I dialed Kandomere's number. Yay me for remembering his number. The phone rang only two times before someone picked up.

"Kandomere." he said seriously.

"It's me. We're leaving my home and headed to the nearest phone store." I said.

"Good. Let me know when you're leaving there and heading back to my place." he said.

"Have you heard anything new in the case?" I asked.

"I can't openly say. But we are doing what we can." he said. A generic answer. He probably knew something but wasn't willing to say over the phone let alone around his people.

"I understand. See you soon." I replied and hung up the phone and handed it back to Nick.

"Tmobile is my plan and I want a new iPhone." I said.

"Anything you want." he said casually. I looked at him for a moment taking in his features.

"Thank you." I said. He glanced at me as if taken aback.

"For what?" he asked.

"For baby sitting me." I said. He smirked.

"Hey you know how many people at the station almost shit their pants when they found out I was asked by a federal agent specifically to protect someone of high importance." he said. I looked at him as if he were joking.

"High importance?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah: you're family of a federal agent, the head honcho of Magical Task Force itself. Even Daryl was shocked." he said and now we shared a laugh.

"Well when you put it that way." I said and he nodded.

"But you were my friends before all of this happened. I would never leave you out in the cold. You've been there for me since day one. You'll always have me." he explained seriously, and I smiled and patted his lap. As we drove I suddenly started to realize something.

"Oh my God." I said and he looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't go into town, it's probably blocked off due to the shooting. There will be traffic all day." I said. He groaned and sighed.

"We'll have to go somewhere not around town. I know a place. It's low key, mostly frequented by orcs though." he said. I nodded.

"Let's do it." I said, and we drove on. We seemed to be heading toward town, but with the help of Nick's siren blazing, we manage to bend the rules a little and get to a brick shop. And he was definitely right, there were orcs swarming. I was worried only because not too many orcs favored him for becoming a cop. But seeing the car made a few orcs swarm from us. Nick was very aware as he looked around some. A few groups of orcs from across the street were eyeing us.

"We should be quick." he said taking off his seat belt. I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I agreed as we both got out.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Nick and I moved into the small phone store. The elderly orc behind the counter watched us carefully before his face disappeared into his newspaper. The TV in the corner was on and the reporter was talking about shooting.

"It's been confirmed that twenty-five people have been shot and killed by the unknown gunman. Law enforcement is encouraging everyone to stay indoors and have placed a strict curfew for 7 sharp. Anyone out past then will be detained. Most of the damage has come from Taniya Montreal, a siren whose daughter, Kana, was one of the victims killed in the shooting. The siren's high pitch screamed has damaged the roads and buildings in a fifty-mile radius. People within that radius have been evacuated. The streets are officially cracked and damaged along with cars completely destroyed. Mayor Weston has spoken with some of the elders of the nearby siren communities and has decided not to point blame on the sirens due to the fault being with the active shooter who is still at large. I'm Gloria Cage, Channel 4 News."

My face dropped as I placed the Iphone 6s Plus on the counter. Nick looked at me with soft eyes.

"Hey you okay?" he asked as I handed the orc my card. I shrugged.

"A little. Even though my people are not officially to blame, the home and business owners will not be about it." I said.

"Your father is tough and Marco is the head of his security team. Anyone who tries to seek revenge against you guys will regret it." he said. I nodded slowly and the elderly orc gave me my car and bagged my phone. As we left the store, we were both stunned at the large orc surrounding Nick's car. Nick raised his arm to place me behind him.

"What's a fucking round tooth doing in my hood?" a familiar voice asked aggressively. I popped my head out from around Nick.

"Dorghu!" I said happily and immediately the threatening glare on my large orc friend's face fell.

"O?" he said and Nick looked at me confused.

"You know him?" he asked surprised as I walked around him and up to Dorghu.

"He's my friend." I replied. Dorghu looked from the orc to me before leaning in to me.

"Look if you left your elf boyfriend that's good and all, but this kind of seems like a downgrade, don't you think?" he asked lowly. I held in my laugh and nodded.

"Kandomere put Nick in charge of me. How are you holding up?" I asked. Dorghu looked at Nick with distrusting eyes before looking down at me.

"We're holding up. A lot of humans think orcs were responsible since none of us were hurt." he said.

"Your girl mentioned before though that some orcs were dead." I said.

"From police and upset humans who are looking justice." he said and I winced in sadness taking his hand in mine.

"What can I do?" I asked and with his other hand he rested it over mine.

"Be safe. Stay with the elves until this is finished." he replied. Nick cleared his throat causing Dorghu to frown as Nick stepped closer to us.

"O, we need to go." he said lowly and I nodded at him and looked at Dorghu.

"We can talk later?" I asked, and he nodded and kissed the top of my hand.

"Be safe." he said.

"You too." I said and moved away from the car which made the other orcs move as well. We got in and drove away.

"So where'd you two meet?" Nick asked.

"One of his clubs. He's actually very friendly." I replied opening my phone bag and getting my phone out. I began programming it and sighing in to my iTunes and iCloud accounts. All my contacts and pictures were backed up. I sent Kandomere a message letting him know we were on our way back. Once we were back in the elf district, the vibe of everything changed as is expected. Nick remained parked outside the building and he looked at me. We took each other's hands and gave a look of care.

"Be careful." I said and he nodded.

"You too." he said. We leaned over to give each other a quick hug, before I got out and entered the building. I ignored the new elf faces who gasp at the sight of me entering.

"Is that a human?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Someone call the police or something." I ignored them all as I pressed the up button. The doors slid open and the elves inside jumped at the sight of me and hurried off the elevator moving around me to get out. I just got in and hit the up button. I observed my new phone taking interest in all the new features. It was sad I had to get it under these circumstances. Once I was back in Kandomere's room, I moved and sat on the bed sighing some. Now what? I couldn't go anywhere without being stared at a hundred percent of the time. Someone was bound to wonder what I was doing in their district. I didn't need that headache either. My stomach was grumbling now. Let's see what there was to eat. I looked for a menu and found one on the kitchen counter.

I opened it and was met with the elf language. I groaned in mild frustration before looking through the fridge and finding hardly anything there. Guess it was time to just wing it. I got on the phone and managed to order some grilled chicken and vegetables. Just as I was finishing it, the front doors slid open and I looked up to see Kandomere coming in. He looked relieved upon seeing me and he moved over towards me after placing some files on his bar.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked leaning down and kissing me. I shook my head.

"I'll survive. Are you back for good?" I asked. He nodded removing his coat.

"Yes. We caught a break through in this case, but I don't think you're going to like what we found." he said sitting down now beside me and uncuffing the buttons on his shirt's wrist. I shook my head.

"People are dead already. I can't imagine the news will ever be to my liking." I said. I sat my plate of food to the side and turned to him giving him my attention.

"We managed to raid a small building. Leilah and her coven were using it to lie low. We found pictures, tons of pictures… of you with your people and at your home you share with your roommate." he said. My eyes deepened on him as worry filled me.

"So they're after me? Why?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"It has something to do with the dark lord. We collected ancient texts on sirens and elves and wars they participated in." he said. I looked down at my lap some in deep thought.

"The dark lord?" I asked stunned. I had only heard stories and tails like most of us has. I felt his hand over mine and I looked up at him.

"I don't want you out of my sight until all of this is over." he said seriously. I winced at the thought.

"You can't do your job and watch me at the same time." I said.

"I can put a protection detail on you." he said and I shook my head.

"Most of the police force are humans. They can't handle this." I said. His jaw tense and I could see the frustration in his eyes. I moved closer to him and he glanced up at me. "If you say I am safe here then I am safe here." His eyes lightened and he raised his hand and gently placed it on the back of my head and pulled me in so our lips could meet. We deepened it immediately and I found myself moving to sit atop of his lap. His lips trailed down my jaw and I felt his teeth gently nip at my flesh. My eyes gently fluttered closed as my head fell back some.

"Tomorrow we meet my family. Are you ready?" I asked gently finally looking down at him. He leaned back and inhaled some.

"I think so. Anything I should expect?" he asked. I nodded.

"They will look at you as the enemy and they will hate you." I said. He nodded slowly taking in my words.

"I can handle that. So what all happens your cookouts?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well they aren't all like human get togethers. Our families will attend and there will be food and music and stories told about our past and history. There will be singing of course, we like to show off our singing abilities and dance. Some find their mates at our gatherings. Then some of the males and females will show off their fighting skills." I said. He looked mildly impressed.

"Well I cannot wait. Will you sing?" he asked. I tensed some and looked down showing my embarrassment.

"I've… never sang around my family before." I replied. He tilted his head at me.

"Why not?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I was a late bloomer. I've tried and failed and I just didn't want to embarrass my parents any more than I had. A siren who can't sing, is not a siren." I replied.

"But you can sing." he said. I nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want them to hear me and still think I am not good enough." I said softly leaning back some and feeling already embarrassed to talk about it. I feel his fingers curl under my chin and direct my face back to him.

"Will you sing then for me?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes." I replied and he smiled as we leaned in for our lips to meet once again. However, a quick knock was heard at the door and we immediately froze and looked at it.

"Kandomere! This is your mother, open this door immediately! I know you're home!" a firm female voice demanded. Kandomere's eyes widened as a light frown played on his lips.

"Your mother?" I asked moving to quickly get off him.

"Oh my God." he said.

"Open the door son." Another voice demanded, but it was a male's voice.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kandomere said with a frown as he stood up. Now I felt out of touch.

"Your parents are here? I thought you said they were back in Venezuela?" I whispered harshly. He heavily sighed and looked at me.

"I may not have been entirely truthful with you." he said. My mouth dropped in shock as I stood up too. He moved over to the door and shook his head before opening the door.


	27. Chapter 27

27

I was frozen in please as I watched Kandomere move toward the door. this was not how I was expecting to meet his parents. Honestly, I didn't know if I ever would. Was I dressed good enough, did I look okay? More questions flooded my brain as I thought about it. He clicked a button on the side and doors slid open and in came four elves. They were flashy of course. The first two were an older elf couple. The male looked just like Kandomere: strong jawline, deep piercing white eyes in a nice black and white suit with a gorget beneath his neck. His black hair was combed back and tied together. Beside him was a woman who stood shorter than the male elf. She had long wavy sun blonde hair, her pointed ears pierced with a big white handbag on her arm. She wore a pink pants suit with a pair of high white heals. Immediately their eyes looked at Kandomere.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kandomere asked with a frown.

"Still with the blue hair, son? I thought you would have grown out of this little rebellious phase." The man said. That took me off guard. Kandomere, rebellious? That word was not something that I could ever use to describe him. I swallowed some as the blonde woman already looked my way.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt your meeting with the maid?" she asked snobbishly. The two young elves behind them walked around and began to admire the room. One was a young male with deep black high cheek bones. He had a mischievous walk about him. He wore a green and black suit that looked almost like some of the suits I had seen the other young male elves wear. The girl with him gave me quite the mean mug as she looked me over. She had thick blonde curls and wore a blue dress peppered with black flowers and white wedges.

"Better than having an orc in your room. They'll rob you blind you know." she said. The young male elf began to walk over to me with a gentle hum as he gave me the darkest of gazes.

"She's a pretty little human. Tell me little human what other services are you providing to my big brother?" he asked as he was getting even closer. Kandomere moves in front of me immediately glaring at the young elf.

"Back off!" he demanded harshly and I was stunned more for the fact I was looking at his brother. The young elf leaned back in shock at the display of dominance.

"It seems he's more attached than I thought." he said with a low giggle.

"What are you all doing here!" Kandomere asked as the elves moved closer around him.

"We hear you are hunting the Inferni. We've come to offer you our services." The man said.

"I did not ask any of you for help." he said.

"Yes, yes you've been saying that all your life dear." The woman said before leaning around and looking at me from over her white sunglasses. "Don't tell me you're dating a human. Really darling, what is this phase you are going through?"

"She's not a human-" Kandomere paused to sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of his nose. He then turned to me and placed his hand in mine and finally moved me to stand beside him. "Odette these are my parents, Carmine and Priscilla and my siblings, Ares and Tatianna. Everyone this is Odette Odell… and she is a siren."

Now all of their chests puffed out as they gasped.

"A siren!" Priscilla asked before placing her wrist to her forehead and falling back. Carmine caught her immediately, his body stumbling as if his manicured hands couldn't hold her up. He groaned and looked at Kandomere with shock.

"A siren, son? Really! Is this some kind of elf guilt thing?" he asked. I felt my cheek heat with embarrassment, but I honestly wasn't too surprised. Ares clapped happily laughing.

"Oh I am definitely the favorite child now!" he said. Tatianna gawked at him and hit his shoulder.

"As if! I'm actually dating another elf. You're still single." she said. Priscilla finally stood back up after Carmine fanned her some.

"Kandomere, first you don't want to be a judge and now you're dating… a siren?" she asked waving her hand up and down at me. "Ms. Siren what is it you do?" My lungs were caught in my throat and I glanced up at Kandomere before looking back at his mother. I knew I couldn't let it slip that sometimes I clean houses.

"Well… I use my talents in singing to help your son get information from criminals who do not wish cooperate." I said. Priscilla snorted and looked at Ares.

"Ooh so she's "bad cop"." she teased and Ares chuckled some. I looked at her with a slight glare.

"I am also an heiress of the Odellion Clan, the largest and oldest siren clan in the world dating back to the dark ages. My people helped fight the Dark Lord and our bloodlines remain strong till this day. In other words, I have more money then you, I am stronger than you, and I can make your body burst like a balloon should I wish it." I stated loudly and boldly. I wanted to add in that my people are stealthy enough to sneak in and out of this district without being noticed if they wanted and could easily slit their throats in their sleep. But I'm trying to make a good impression. I watched the look of offense spread over their faces as they now all burst into rabbling. I looked up at the Kandomere who was just smiled down at me.

"Kandomere are you going to let this creature speak to us that way?" Priscilla asked. Kandomere's eyes never left mine as he took my face in his hands and leaned down and kissed me lovingly. I held his wrists gently as I responded, becoming aroused at the disgusted gasps that filled the air. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around my back puling me into him and resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I choose to spend the rest of my life with my mate, Odette." He said looking at his parents, his eyes serious and his words made me shiver some. Ares just huffed some.

"Wow, I'm almost jealous." he said before sighing casually. "I'm bored. Come Tatianna let's go shopping." Tatianna just stared at us stunned before shaking her head.

"Yes. I need something to take my mind off this nightmare." she said before turning and moving through the doors with Area following behind her. He turned and smirked at us before leaving. His parents just stared with stunned eyes, shaking their heads.

"You are making a horrible mistake!" Priscilla said and marched out the door. Carmine turned and followed without even saying a word. We were finally alone again and I looked up at Kandomere with soft worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly and he nodded, his face calming and his serious mask pouring over him again.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't exiled from the family for being in law enforcement I'm definitely exiled now." he said. His words saddened me for I never would have expected his family to abandon him over me. My family would never do that to me, and so the thought of him not having a family frightened me. I placed my hand over his cheek gently, my thumb gently sliding over his flawless skin.

"I'll be your family." I said gently and he looked almost stunned at his words and smiled gently as he leaned into my touch.

"And I'll be your family." he responded and we shared another loving kiss. We relaxed on the couch with his body on the arm rest and mine between his legs. He played with my curls as we talked about nothing and something.

"You were the black sheep of your family, weren't you?" I asked softly.

"Yes." he said gently. I nodded slowly in reply.

"Since you were the oldest you were expected to become a judge and marry an upper-class elf woman." I said.

"Yes." he said gently.

"Any regrets?" I asked.

"No." he replied. "I love my job and I love my life. I won't let my toxic family steal my happiness." I smiled gently and looked up at him.

"My family will like you." I said.

"You think so?" he asked. I smirked.

"Well they may not in the beginning but they will accept and respect us." I stated. He could stand up to his family for me and so I will do the same for him.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Today was the day, more like tonight was the night. Kandomere would be meeting my family and now it was up to me to make sure everything went well. He was showering and I was getting dressed and the usual garment that we wear for our celebrations. I used the hair cream and gels made from the elder women that defined my curls and elongated them. I placed a blue choker necklace around my neck and then followed it with a few longer necklaces. I then raised a large silver choker up that had blue and white beads attached to it. I snapped the silver choker beneath the blue choker and let my fingers slide down the beads gently. Another silver ring was attached to the middle and the beads connected there. I snapped it around my hips and the remaining beads below flowed down my body and around covering my body. My back was showing however. My hair covered it.

I looked at myself in the mirror and let out a gentle breath. The bathroom door opened and Kandomere was stepping out, a towel around his neck, and another in his hair as he was drying it. His head lifted and finally his eyes saw me and he paused in the door way. He looked absolutely amazed. I looked down flushed. He approached me and looked me over.

"You should wear this more often." he said and I chuckled and looked up at my reflection in the mirror again. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me carefully and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"During the celebrations, a lot of us play our music to attract our mates. It is a time of peace and love between families. You will see many things tonight and hear the stories of our people." I said. He held my closer to him planting a gentle kiss to my jugular.

"I am looking forward to it." he whispered. I leaned in to his hold for a few seconds before he began to dress himself. He put on a blue suit, much like the suits he wore to work. Once his hair dried it straightened immediately. I was messaging my mother to let her know we were leaving shortly. I glanced up at Kandomere to see he was just about to place his gorget around his neck when suddenly paused and stared at himself in the mirror for a second. I watched as he placed his gorget on the dresser and looked at me. This was quite a moment between us and we knew it. He placed his gun in the holster around his waist and hid it before holding his hands out to me.

"How do I look?" he asked. I smiled gently.

"You look handsome." I said and moving up to him and smiling up at him. I fixed his tie some and he grinned and took my hand in his and we moved out the door and finally out through the double doors. I was stunned he wasn't trying to hide what I was wearing, because many elves just stared in awe as we walked hand in hand down the hall. We got into the elevator and the reflection showed two different beings, two different creatures from different back grounds and cultures. A strong jawed elf bound by law and order and a lost siren bound by the hatred of her family's past. We aren't meant to love each other, but we do.

The doors slid open and Kandomere led the way out and toward the hall that would lead us into the parking garage. He opened the door for me and I got in. I watched him walk around the front and I texted my mom letting her know we were on our way. He got in and smirked at me and started his car and took off. I placed the address into his GPS and it led us into town. He drove fast and I just smirked.

"You nervous?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I am always ready." he said. I smirked.

"Oh okay. Is that why you're speeding? Quick to meet my family huh?" I asked.

"Yes actually." he answered and I nodded finally looking at his radio.

"Come on let's see what music you listen to." I replied and began to cut on his radio.

"No don't!" he said and immediately the lyrics were starting.

" _I never meant to be so bad to you."_ The music started. My mouth dropped and I slowly looked at him with my mouth wide open in shock. He just groaned and smiled some. _"One thing I said I'd never do. A look from you and I would fall grace! And that wipe the smile right from my face!"_

"Do you remember when we would use to dance!" I sang loudly and he grinned at me and parted his lips.

"And incidence arose from circumstance!" he sang out. This was a new and I liked it. His eyes darkened as he pulled off in between two buildings, luckily it was just dark enough for no one to really care. I knew what he wanted and hell I wanted it too.

"One thing led to another we were young!" I added unhooking my seatbelt then I unsnapped his.

"And we would scream together songs unsung." We sang in unison before leaning in and attacking each other's lips.

" _It was the heat of the moment! Telling me what your heart meant! The heat of the moment, shone in your eyes!"_ We deepened the kiss immediately and Kandomere pulled me over his lap. He cupped my breasts through the beads and I reached down to unzip his pants. I knew we wouldn't be too tense to see my family after finding our release. His cock was already semi hard in my hand, so after a few strokes he was as hard as a rock. I bit his bottom lip and he growled and lifted me up. He was ready as was I. I parted my legs a bit more and guided his shaft into me. I moaned out feeling my tightness devour him. I began to grind my hips into his immediately and his mouth found my neck immediately sucking and biting lightly on my pulse. He had a firm grip on my hip as he guided me up and down on him.

The music set out pace and our movements filled me with the perfect sensations. I felt his left hand leave me and before I knew it his seat was falling back and he looked at me with a lust filled gaze watching my body move atop of him. The heat of the moment was playing over and over again in my mind. My hands gripped his chest hard and he gave a soft growl in reply. I let out a long moan as I felt my walls tightening up then releasing everything inside me. But I ignored the light ache in my pelvis from the spasms and continued to ride him until he gripped my hips hard and let out a low grunt and growl. His head fell back and his hips bucked into mine a few times before he began panting heavily. He then took my hands and pulled me down on top of him. We panted against each other for a second, the song finally fading on the radio. He strokes my hand gently.

"You know no matter what happens at this gathering with my family, the night ends with us, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Forever and always?" he asked, and I looked up at him and gently kissed his chin.

"Forever and always." I replied gently. After we got appropriate, we continued on our drive. It was quiet the rest of the drive, but it was not a bad silence. One hand was on the wheel, the other was in my hand. I just looked out into the city as it was bright and alive, but not because of its usual night of craziness. It was a time of mourning and a time of rebuilding. We drove around the chaos and was leaving the city yet again. Now we were surrounded by trees as I looked at the familiar blank fields. We turned off onto a trail, a sign written in Siren language. I began to smile as I could hear music playing already in the distance.

The trees began to clear out and now I could see familiar neighborhoods of large homes with a gate that separated them from the woods. As Kandomere was approaching the gates, a row of sirens in black were standing there. He slowed his car down and I could see Marco stepping out in front of the line and I looked at Kandomere before getting out of the car. He followed my actions and we walked around the front of the car. Kandomere looked at Marco's mask his usual look of intimidation on his face. Marco placed his gloved and over his mask and slowly removed it. His eyes were serious, dark and expressionless.

"Give me the keys to your car and any weapons you have on you." he demanded.

"Why?" Kandomere asked and my brother frowned further.

"Because an elf will have no authority on siren lands." he demanded lowly. That was Father talking there. Kandomere was calm for a moment before lifting up his keys and clicking a button on it, his car immediately shutting off. He placed the keys in his hands and slowly moved to unbuckle his holster. I cleared my throat some.

"Marco, this is Kandomere. Kandomere, this my brother, Marco. He saved my life back at your home." I said. Kandomere's face shifted a bit and he seemed to look a bit more understanding as he placed his holster in Marco's hand.

"I want to thank you for your help." he said.

"I shouldn't have to do your job, mate." he said acidly and I tensed a bit taking Kandomere's hand in my own.

"Are you finished?" I asked. Marco's eyes cut to me and I just gave him an annoyed sister's glare before he turned from us.

"We will see who is left standing… and who is on their backs." he said and Kandomere looked at me leaning into me.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Let's see if you can survive our family's ridicule of you.

"Nothing. Come." I said and we began to follow behind my brother and as we walked, the other cladded sirens and followed behind us. The neighborhood was quiet but that was because they were at my family's house. Their large mansion was coming into view and already some family members were relaxing and conversing on the front yard. Some servants were grilling on the side of the house and serving food and drinks to everyone. As we came into view the music did not die down, but the chatter died down. People eyed and sneered at Kandomere and I just continued to lead him inside. One of the butlers, Jeeves, opened the door.

"Mrs. Odell is in the kitchen, Ms. Odell." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Jeeves." I said moving down the hall. Kandomere's eyes were moving all around.

"This place is beautiful. Maybe I should have brought something." he said. I chuckled.

"It's fine." I said pausing in my walk so a woman could move past me with a tray of wine.

"Are the servants here human?" he asked.

"Yes. Father pays them quite well." I replied. I could hear my mother talking as we neared the kitchen and I paused before the doorway and poked my head in.

"Hey everyone!" I said, but was not expecting the kitchen to be so crowded. Worst timing ever because as I walked in with Kandomere behind me, all of the ladies gasped, their shoulders tightened. Some even grabbed their daughters and held them close to them. Everyone was dressed in colorful beads and necklaces. Most of their bodies exposed as is a natural thing amongst women.

"How dare you bring that creature to siren lands!" my Aunt Kenzi said.

"Get it out of here!" another cousin yelled. Woah déjà vu. I could feel kandomere squeeze my hand a bit. A few males entered quickly upon hearing their women in distress and frowned heavily already at us. I opened my mouth to speak before Mother stood in the middle of kitchen.

"Ladies, ladies! We why don't we go into the living room and drink some Zah buki. It's very good tonight." she said. No one moved and Mother frowned and clapped her hand hard and quick catching all of our attentions due to past experiences of never ignoring a mother's clap. "Go!" most of the ladies cleared the kitchen quickly and finally she looked my way. We stepped further into the kitchen and Mother smiled moving closer to me. She wore a red beaded type bralette and matching skirt. Her hair was corn rolled back with the rest flowing down her back.

"You're here." She said before looking at Kandomere and she could not hide the stiffness.

"Mother, this is Kandomere, you met him back at the hospital." I reminded. I couldn't believe they had forgotten who he was already. I guess they had all decided to block his existence from their mind.

"Ah yes that's right. I remember a little about you." she said. Kandomere nodded smiling politely.

"Charmed to meet you, Mrs..." he said raising his hand. Mother looked uncomfortable at the gesture already but gave a quick shake of his hand.

"Ophelia, but you can call me Mrs. Odell." she said before raising her hands out. "Well all the food is ready. I am sorry we don't have any expensive wines or exotic fruits and stuff you can eat. We just have plain fruits." Kandomere shook his head with a smile.

"It's alright, I eat all kinds of food." he said. Mother gave a polite stare and smile but it was mildly hostile.

"No you don't." she said, and I felt Kandomere give my hand another light squeeze. He definitely did not know what to say and I was afraid his glare like mask would fall over his face as a response. Mother was not fazed by her words. It was not a secret that elves had the best quality of everything.

"Um where is Father?" I asked. She motioned toward the door.

"In the backyard with some of your siblings. Odette, why don't you go introduce Kandomere to your siblings first." she said with a graceful smile. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied before pulling Kandomere from the room. We had quite the walk to get to the back yard

"That wasn't too bad." he said lowly in my ear.

"Let's just hope we survive this night." I replied as we moved deeper into the halls that were busy and alive with sirens.


	29. Chapter 29

29

My hand never left Kandomere's but his eyes roamed all over. He was calm and collective as he observed people almost with little to no interest. But maybe that was because everyone noticed him quickly. His nice business suit, his pointed ears and white eyes. The music continued to play all around us as he followed behind me. I passed different rooms where I could hear gentle duets of love being sang between newly formed mates.

" _They can have the world… we'll create our own."_

" _Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you."_

Other rooms were filled with wild dancing and grinding of hips to bottoms and crotches to crotches as the older elves were lost in the heat and heart of the music playing.

" _You coulda had a bad bitch!"_

The living room was filled with sirens who laughed and talked. As we passed doorways, sirens stuck their heads out to look at us as we passed. I didn't care about any of that though. I only wanted to see my siblings. A maid approached us, offering us a tray of wine. We politely denied her and kept on.

"Everyone seems genuinely happy to be around each other." Kandomere spoke. I glanced back at him and smiled.

"Are elves not genuinely happy to see their family members?" I teased. Kandomere's face remained relaxed.

"Not always." he replied. Now I began to think about his family. Were they ever proud of their eldest son? We reached the back yard which was a large field. Off in the distance I could see the gates that separated us from the other creatures of the forest. There were torches lit and friends and family sat on the ground and conversed. In the middle of it all was a round firepit with ancient siren text around it. Kandomere motioned his head toward it as my mother was moving over toward it with a golden jar.

"What is that?" he asked. I leaned in to him.

"That is the Pit of the Fallen. It has been in that spot for hundreds of years. A special oil is placed inside, oil that contains magic in it, and when lit, its blue color flares bright. It's supposed to hold the essence of our ancestors. Sirens take turns singing to it to see if they are the ones." I replied. Kandomere looked enticed by the sight of my mother pouring the oil inside and as she did, a swirl of blue glided into the air and settling at a low heat.

"The one?" he asked. I nodded.

"The siren who can sing the songs of the fallen." I replied looking at him before catching sight of my siblings laughing with some of their friends. Before his curiosity could get the best of him, I guided Kandomere over toward them and as we grew closer they all saw us. Some of the sirens glared and groaned at the sight of us. Their friends deserted them. I noticed Marco was not with them. I cleared my throat and looked at everyone. Percival wore all black, his mask below his neck with his chain tight around his throat. Arliss was in blue cut offs with white and green paint on his face and body. Paz also had his face painted of a roaring lion with red cut offs and a white t-shirt and Venus a beaded halter top and long beaded skirt only over her crotch and bottom.

"Everyone you remember Kandomere from the hospital?" I asked. Kandomere nodded at them respectfully. "These are Percival, Arliss, Paz an Venus."

"Nice to meet you all again." he said. They all looked him over.

"So you're sticking with him then." Venus said and I gave her a look.

"I am." I replied.

Percival moved closer to him looking Kandomere over, challenging him with his eyes.

"You know everyone's going to sit on the grass, right? Do elves do that? Can they sit on the dirty floor of nature?" he asked. Kandomere's face hardened up more. I watched knowing he wasn't used to anyone talking over him or even trying to intimidate him. He raised his head some.

"It's not a problem." he said dryly. Percival rolled his shoulder some as if itching for a fight.

"Aren't you worried about what people will say?" Arliss asked genuinely worried. I looked at him.

"What's the point of living if all you care about is what others will think of you?" I asked. Another flash of black landed behind Paz and I watched at Marco moved between everyone to stand in front of Kandomere now.

"Elves wouldn't understand that though. They care about their looks, their titles, the way they… dress," he said looking Kandomere over with disgust, "You don't know our struggle, your elf privilege won't allow it." Kandomere frowned more and I slid between the two now.

"Enough." I said firmly. I can see it in Marco's eyes he's angry. All the years of murder we have had to endure because of the elves were too much for him, for all of them.

"How can you bring him here?" he asked looking down at me. His tone was hurt but his eyes were hard. I glanced over his shoulder to see my father staring and watching us with a few of the older sirens. He was observing but not stepping in. My siblings and I were all different, our personalities our own. I chose to live on my own, against my father's wishes and I thrived. I chose to room with an orc against my mother's wishes and now she loves Nick. I shook my head.

"Because he is mine. I heard his heart through his music. That is our way. Maybe the gods were tired of us being angry and bitter all the time and decided it was enough." I replied. Venus gasped.

"How dare you presume to know the hearts of the gods." she said. Before I could say anything, I felt Kandomere shifting in front of me and I looked up at him noticing the look of determination as he looked at Marco.

"You're upset. You all are, so why don't you stop complaining and do something about it." he said icily. My chest tightened at the sudden challenge in his tone and I looked at him stunned at him. Marco and my siblings frowned heavily and Kandomere nodded. "How about we have ourselves a little duel? You all like to spar right and show off your abilities? How about you and I show each other what we're made of. Just me and you." I was completely thrown off by this proposal.

Marco tilted his head. He was definitely interested.

"And what if I chose to just destroy you with my scream. It would hardly be fight." he said. Kandomere raised his head some.

"You won't use your voice." he said. Marco got in his face now, a heavy frown growing on his features.

"And what makes you so sure?" he asked. Kandomere's eyes hardened up.

"Because you have honor and don't want to be robbed of a fight. And Odette would hate you forever." he said. Marco's eyes flashed with anger as he contemplated his words. But he began to nod which made me even more fearful.

"Let's do it." he said. Already, Venus and the others were moving inside and commanding for the table of weapons to be brought out. Mother and Father remained seated as they watched what was going to happen. Kandomere and Marco turned with mild speed and I followed Kandomere as he began to slide off his jacket.

"Are you crazy?" I asked harshly. "Kandomere don't do this."

"I have to." he said folding his jacket and placing it in my hand and I shook my head.

"You don't have to do anything. Guests are never expected to lift a finger at a cook out." I said. His eyes whipped to me as he began to uncuff his cufflinks.

"But I am not a guest here! They look at me and see a monster. And I don't blame them. I WANT to prove to your family that I am worthy- maybe not worthy of their respect or acceptance, but worthy of you." I shook my head noticing many sirens leaving the house and moving to sit around in a large circle.

"You've always been worthy of me." I said watching as he slid off his white collared shirt and removed two curved knives from the straps on his back. I knew Kandomere was good and I knew Marco was good. But I didn't want this.

"I need them to know that too." he said rolling his shoulders and moving to face my brother. I just stood there holding his clothes close to my chest. His scent was enticing in the threads and this made me even more afraid. Marco was facing my parents who nodded at him and slowly he turned around, pulling his mask up and over his mouth to the bridge of his nose. The chains secure around his neck. Numerous sirens began to gently chant lowly as drums were starting to bang in a low rhythm. _Chu Chu Chu Chu._ It was low and steady with the beating of the drum.

I didn't even notice other sirens were standing around me now. Kandomere stood across from my brother crouching slowly, his knives out. Marco remained straight, eyes cold and dark. He raised his hands upward a bit holding out his knives. Now it was all about who wanted it more? I had never fully seen Kandomere do this, and I didn't know what would happen. I had never seen the back yard so full of sirens. I guess this was a special occasion for them. Maybe it's something they've all been waiting for, an elf versus a siren.


	30. Chapter 30

30

My fingers tightened on Kandomere's jacket as I stared at the two men, both eyes dark and focused. It was clear they would be fighting to kill each other. That's the only way this can go. Now it was only the question of who would move first. The chanting of my family made me shiver, their tones were sharp and perfect in beat. A gentle hand scaled over my shoulder and I jumped almost and looked back to see it was Elder Pria. Her hair was grey and flowing down her belly and she wore blue robes. Her eyes were deep and sensual. She was hundreds of years old but her face was only mildly wrinkled.

"Come stand with your family." she said in an older tone. She gently reached down and took my hand. I couldn't deny her wish and we moved through the small crowd of our family. I stood beside my siblings and Elder Pria moved to stand behind my mother. I noticed mother gently pat the elder's hand in thanks almost. She did not want me on the other side as if we were enemies. What mother would ever want that for her oldest daughter?

Marco ran for Kandomere, the water in the air increasing his speed. Kandomere didn't even look afraid. The two men clashed knives and started their brawl. I could hear gasping. They were both fast. The chanting increased and some sirens whispered amongst themselves. Of course, they're used to a pampered elf who would freak out at the sight of something gross. Kandomere wasn't like that though. Marco spun his body with the intent to kick Kandomere and in response, Kandomere raised his arms into an X so when Marco hit Kandomere's wrist it gave him access to slice at his foot. But Kandomere did not do that, however, he crouched quickly dodging the kick all together.

The blue fire danced against Kandomere's flesh and I just stared and watched as he dodged the slicing blades. Marco was backing him toward the fire pit and without even looking Kandomere jumped right over it. Everyone gasped as Marco followed behind him jumping over it and continuing to rush Kandomere.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I felt anxiety rise as Kandomere finally charged back at my brother swinging one of his knives at Marco who quickly hit his hand out of the way and swiped his knife across Kandomere's chest. My body jerked at the motion. Kandomere quickly dodged another swipe and kicking Marco in the chest. Marco did not fall, but he glided back, his feet clenching in the grass to stop him. He was like a cat almost. I saw Kandomere looking down at his chest for a moment before looking up at Marco, eyes still focused and serious. He was not afraid and he was not worried. Kandomere rushed my brother now and swiped fast and swift like nothing I had ever seen before.

Marco dodged his blows as best as he could. I wondered what plan Kandomere had. Kandomere did another spin and kick and got Marco in the stomach, but wish his speed he was on him. His blades swiped at Marco's shirt ripping it. Marco managed to push him back and Kandomere gave him space. The rip in his outfit was wide. Marco was panting lightly and he tore off the front layer of his shirt leaving only the black tank. The chanting increased more, faster and sharper. Marco threw down his knives and slowly back away toward the weapons table. His eyes never left Kandomere as he moved to stand by the table. He didn't even have to look down to grasp the spear that was almost the same width as the table.

Kandomere flexed his fingers around the handles of his knives watching Marco closely. Marco looked at the long metal spear from top to bottom. He then hit the ground twice and we all looked at him now. In seconds Marco was right in front of Kandomere swinging the spear with a loud yell. Kandomere's eyes widened as he managed to lean back just in time. Once the spear was over him, Kandomere's sat up head butting Marco, but his head didn't move. I let out a soft whimper as the two remained head to head together. Their glares deepened swiftly and Marco around, the spear slicing the air in half. Kandomere jumped back, only to push his feet off the ground and jump right to Marco, dropping his knives and taking hold of his spear.

The two pulled at spear, their strength almost evenly matched. Now the chanting grew higher and more severe. I even joined, unable to resist the excitement in the air from this fight. Percival and the rest of my siblings joined in and I could hear my mother and father doing the same. Kandomere suddenly head butt Marco and this time he stumbled back just enough for Kandomere to reach out and rip the chain right off his neck, wrap it around his knuckles and punch him dead in the cheek.

My eyes widened as Marco slid onto to the ground. I heard a low and sharp cackle and I looked at the Pit of the Fallen, to see the blue fire had risen some. Were the ancestors watching? Did our chanting call to them so they could see this fight? Marco used his hands to jump back on his feet and Kandomere now leaned up, the spear in his hand. He began to spin the weapon in his hand.

"Get up and fight." he taunted lowly. The fire in Marco's eyes ignited and turned and moved back to the table and raised another spear and with a sharp yell he ran to Kandomere and the two swung their spears like baseball bats and the connection made a loud ringing noise that swooped over the crowd like a wave of water. It was so loud, everyone groaned and screamed covering their ears. I groaned covering my ears and shut my eyes for a moment. I peeked them open to see Marco drop his spear and groan covering his ears as well. Kandomere took this time to spin quickly and my eyes widened as I watched the end of the speak connect with my brother's cheek so hard he spun through the air and landed with a thud.

Kandomere jumped and landed right on him, his spear pointed right into my brother's neck. Marco raised his head and gave Kandomere a powerful look. He was not afraid to die. He was born a soldier and he would die one. I was stunned they got to this moment, an elf with his blade to a siren's throat. Neither of them was really injured. Kandomere breathed heavily through his nostrils and now the ringing had died and everyone stood up and saw this moment. Kandomere finally leaned off my brother and looked up at my father panting lightly.

"My name is Kandomere! I am an elf!" he said loudly for all to hear. My father stared at him with heavy eyes as he spoke. "I know our species have hated each other for a very long time, and even after we are all dead hundreds beyond hundreds of years from now, we may still hate each other… that I cannot change." I watched as his eyes finally fell on me and his spear pointed at me.

"But I am in love, this elf is in love with a siren." he announced and now everyone muttered and looked at each other. I just remained in my spot, eyes watering at his words. "I cannot turn off my heart's feelings for her and even if I could, I wouldn't." He stood proud and tall as he said these words. Tears streamed down my face as my feet carried me to him without thinking. He dropped the spear and embraced me hard. We pulled back only inches from each other before our lips crashed into one another.

I was glad to taste no blood on them. He was still a guest. It was bad manners to ever hurt a guest invited to a siren's event. They needed the feeling of wanting to kill each other and not the intent. They both wanted to show each other they would not be second class to another. They both proved their points; the siren was no longer afraid of the elf and the elf saw the siren as an evenly matched warrior. There was movement in the crowd and we both turned and looked to see a path was made so my father could be seen at the end. Kandomere gently moved around me to face him. Father stood so still, his face unreadable. This scared me for a moment but I let out a soft breath as my father raised his hands together and clapped them together. He did again and again, finally his clap increased in speed and Mother joined him in clapping as well. Percival and my siblings joined in and I watched as a wave of clapping erupted all around us. We both looked around to see a wave of clapping form all around. I began to see smiles on faces and mild cheering. Marco approached us, eyes still firm and hard as they stared at us. Kandomere looked at me and I wondered what would happen between these two.

Marco stared at us for a moment before giving a curt nod of his hand and turning to move into the crowd. Kandomere and I looked at each other. This was our sign. Kandomere was accepted by the sirens. I gave Kandomere back his clothes and he slowly dressed. Mother approached us with a smile looking at Kandomere.

"My husband wishes to speak with you." she said and Kandomere looked curious as he looked at me and then my mother nodding at her and walking around her. I watched him move through the crowd and music began to flow in all around us from inside the house. Mother smiled wide and turned to my family raising her hands to the air. "Let's dance and get our energy out! The story of our people will begin in a moment! Start us off darling." This song I knew was from my mother's play list.

"Where's all my soul sistas? Lemme hear ya'll flow, sistas!" I started to sing.

"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista!" the other women began to add in.

Normal POV

Kandomere moved up to Mr. Odell, other sirens moving out the way to join in the dance to Lady Marmalade. The siren was tall, eyes old with wisdom. He wore what looked like African robes from a tribe, Kandomere did not know. The two stood in front of each other.

"Mathias Odell." The siren said curtly before motioning for Kandomere to follow him inside. Kandomere only nodded and followed the siren inside and down a hall where the music faded. There were pictures of the family on the walls. Kandomere saw noticed they were a timeline starting with Mathias and Ophelia together. Their smiles were genuine and happy. The plaques at the bottom said Baton Rouge. Louisiana? Kandomere's eyes glanced at each picture showing one by one each child being born. He hid his smirk as he saw a young Odette with curly hair tied back in pig tails by two green ribbons. She was in a white and green dress with white panty hose and black shoes. A lot of these pictures were dated from the 1900s.

Finally he looked forward, his senses telling him the older siren had stopped. Kandomere looked at Mathias was now still and looking his way.

"This hall is a timeline of my family. From the day I met my Ophelia through the many years with our six children. Odette is my first-born daughter as you know." he said. Kandomere didn't know what else to say except give a respectful nod.

"Your family has such history and culture that I could never know." he said. Mathias nodded slowly placing his hand behind his back and walking over to one picture that was only he and Odette. She looked to be fifteen, her hair pulled back in a beautiful bun. She wore a gold dress with holes in the sleeves. It resembled Anastasia Romanov's gown. Mathias was in a big black fur coat. Like now he was bald.

"Odette is my first-born daughter… and being the second child, she was to live a life of luxury. In my eyes she would not work, she would never be unhappy… she was meant to take over when I die." he said. Kandomere looked from the picture and onto the siren with curiosity.

"Not Marco?" he asked. Mathias shook his head.

"Marco's purpose is to protect our family. He is the commander of my siren army." he said. "That is why I did not want her to leave and move into the city or room with Nick Jakoby. But she did not want this life and after years of anger, I respected her wishes, but it does not matter now what she wants now that someone is after her." he explained. Kandomere slowly nodded taking in the information.

"I am going to find the ones responsible for attacking her." he said. Mathias looked at the portrait for a moment.

"All any father ever wants during the time of danger is to protect his children. But now they are not children anymore they have all reached the proper age of maturity. Now it is the mate's responsibility to protect them." he said and nodded. "Are elves the culprits for the shooting and attack on your home in your district?" His tone was icy and delicate and finally the two shared a stare that would either work in their favor or cut a new wedge in the new alliance they had just formed. Kandomere nodded.

"From what I can tell you… yes." he said. Mathias nodded and looked back at the portrait.

"In Russia 1915, Nicholas II had a problem with some of the orcs in their town of Peterhof. Rumor had it they were secretly working with the Bolshevik Party to kill his little girl, Anastasia as a start of a revolution they were planning. Nicholas got word to me and my best sirens were called in to help destroy the rumor. Orcs, elves, lizard, it didn't matter to us what they were. We killed many of them and their associates, because we are that good, and even though it did not stop the inevitable assassination of the Romanov family three years later, a rumor is all it took for us to quiet it all because it was a sign of a threat. You telling me that our enemy is an elf, it is not just a threat to me, it is an act of war against my people. I tell you this little snippet of my past, because I want you to know a little about the family you have just been accepted into. We come first above all else. I want to know if you are willing to take down this elf when the time comes- that I will not have to handle it because you are taking care of it." he said, his eyes finally looking back to Kandomere the seriousness there just as much as it is painted into the eyes of his portrait.

Kandomere's eyes were cool as ice and he nodded.

"I will take all of my enemies down." he said lowly and Mathias stared at his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Good." he replied.

O's POV

The music brought life to me again and I was dancing with everyone around me. This was a great time for celebration. Of course, a part of me wondered what my father and mate were talking about. Finally, after looking at the back down over and over again, I finally saw them coming out. I was relieved at the professional looks on their faces and I moved over to them both. Father looked at me and gave a smile and a nod. I smiled and hugged him. He returned it and I glanced at Kandomere who just gave a small smile. Father pulled back and gently patted my face before turning to the crowd.

"Gather around everyone! Let us begin the tales of our ancestors!" he called out as he moved over to the grass. Kandomere walked over to me, his fingers curling into mine.

"Hope you two had a nice man to man talk." I replied gently and Kandomere nodded.

"It was nice. I got to know a little bit about your family." he said. I smiled warmly and nodded.

"Now you get to hear our beginning." I replied before pulling him toward the grass. Everyone began to sit with their families and mates. Children ran around to find their parents and I found a spot close to the Pit of the Fallen. I sat down and glanced up at Kandomere to see him slowly sitting down on the grass. He didn't look too uncomfortable from sitting on the grass. I sat in between his legs and he crossed his legs over mine a bit, his arms resting on my hips. I was excited to hear the story of our people since he got to hear it too for afterword, people would be allowed to sing to the pit and see if they are the one.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Father stood over us all as he raised one hand to the Pit of the Fallen.

"Hundreds upon hundreds of years ago, before anyone was evolved, the gods of water feared the greed of man would cause great and war and death. They were right for the many wars that happened on land seeped into the water which in turned caused them to turn red with blood. The gods created us in their image, shaping us with the upper half of humans and the fins of the fish to create our fast and strong breed. But we had a purpose, to protect the water when threatened by the men above. So the gods breathed life into our lungs and with their powers gave us the ability to sing, to hypnotize the men above and send them to their dooms when traveling over the sea, taking the creatures below as trophies and food.

The gods were quite pleased with us and gave us the ability to think and learn and grow. And that's how we all began. As the years went on and man began to adapt and think they experimented with the water, their chemicals changed us, allowed our fins to rot away and form legs, our melodic voices turned to screeches and hisses. We used these to our advantage to walk upon land and form colonies. For years, we thrived, and our families grew on the land near the beaches." he said, his eyes slowly calming.

"But being on land meant we had to face the challenges as everyone else. We had to protect our lands from orcs and humans and all of the other creatures who wished to claim our lands. Our songs that could hypnotize, could not cause the brain to bleed and the body to morph and rot away as well. We could use this to our advantage to keep our lands safe. For years our lands thrived, we thrived." I took Kandomere's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as I knew what was coming next.

"But those beautiful years were cast into darkness when the elves decided they wanted our land, our knowledge, our silvers and gold- they wanted control. Seeing as they could not fight us on their own, the decided to poison the mind of the humans and tell them we were dangerous, that we lured them into our homes to eat and kill them and rob them of their possessions. Some say we were more of a threat then the Dark Lord himself. So, the humans took up arms against us and waged wars on us on the elves behalf. We killed the humans and the humans killed us and what was left over was taken by the elves in the very end.

They seized power over our lands and for a time, all hope was lost. But the gods of water would not see their children perish. There was talk of one siren who rose against the elves and humans and all others who united all the siren clans. He had a special ability, an ability to sing the songs and tones of all the sirens who had fallen in battle, their voices were in his soul. His vocal chords could separate into many tones and forms which were equivalent for being able to the chorus of music today. This ability is called the Songs of the Fallen. A siren who has the voices of all the dead, can unite all the sirens who hear their loved one's voice in the voice of this one siren. The siren who wields this mighty voice, can control the water in the sky, in the air, in the oceans around us. They can hypnotize the minds of thousands due to the water in their bodies and force them to do their bidding. When that siren arose during the great Siren and Elf wars, the clans willingly gave up their will to the siren and allowed him to use them as weapons to fight against the humans and the elves themselves forcing them from the land. The elves and humans never returned."

Everyone whispered and muttered to themselves as they glanced at Kandomere now and lightly pointed. My father cleared his throat some.

"We have never been nothing. From the waters we have come and to the waters we will go to when we die. The Pit of the Fallen is our most ancient artifact. The oil we pour inside, which contains the magic of the gods, tells us when war is upon us and when the next chosen siren is here." he said and slowly bowed his head. Other sirens did the same and I leaned into Kandomere some. His embrace around me tightened some. After the stories ended, some of the sirens moved back inside while others remained outside singing to the Pit of the Fallen.

Kandomere and I were in the kitchen with a plate of food in both our hands. Kandomere picked some at his food but still ate it nonetheless. There was steak and mashed potatoes and greens on his plate. He seemed down. I tilted my head.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Maybe the story was too much for him. He shook his head.

"In school, we were always told it was the sirens who started the wars who demanded land and respect from the other species. For a long time, I believed those stories." he said lightly. I looked down some.

"How do you know the stories you've heard is what really happened?" I asked.

"Because of the emotions in your father's voice… he was there, he has seen what happens. We elves never knew where your people came from or how they eventually adapted. As I got older, I looked for the truth myself. I've read books on sirens and the facts align more with your father." he explained. I nodded and tilted my head some.

"How does this make you feel?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I cannot change the past and I cannot let it influence my future." he said. I nodded slowly and walked over to him.

"It influenced my future. It has influenced all of us. Hearing out my aunt's spoke of you, reminded me of how I spoke to you when we first met… you weren't a being to me you were a creature. It's made me realize that we have become bitter for so long- I was bitter for so long." I said feeling guilt laced in my tone and his hand raised to caress my cheek.

"I do not hold any bitterness toward you. The day you walked into that building, I wanted to possess your abilities, I wanted you to work for me. I was no different than the elves who wanted the sirens lands and silver hundreds of years ago. We both were naïve." he said, and I smiled gently, and he leaned down and grazed his forehead against mine. "That is why I believe we were meant to be together, because your gods had had enough of the hatred." My eyes softened on his and I tilted my head ever so gently.

"You really believe that?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do." he replied gently pecking my lips before kissing me again and deepening it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to me. Immediately someone cleared their throats and we pulled back and we saw it was my mother. I turned to face her and tried to hide my embarrassment. She smiled politely.

"Some of the family is leaving. We will see them out." she said before looking at Kandomere. "Feel free to roam, Kandomere. Our home is your home." I smiled up at Kandomere's stunned face as he nodded.

"Thank you." he said before he suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "It's Montehugh." I nodded and we both separated. I followed mother down the hall and we were quiet for a moment as she walked with her fingers curled together.

"How strange it is. All through the home I hear many different voices singing to the heavens. Some old others young and inexperienced. I remember a siren child who was a late bloomer and vowed to never sing for anyone again." she said. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"What does it matter if I sing?" I asked, and mother stood in front of me stopping me from moving.

"Because we loved hearing you sing even when you thought that you couldn't. We know how hurt you were when you couldn't find your voice, but now you are older, and we want to hear you sing again." she said gently, and I shrugged.

"My voice has come in. That's all that matters." I replied and walked around her. She sighed gently and followed behind me. Once we said our goodbyes to some of our family members, I found myself sitting on the grass in the backyard. There weren't many people here, most of them reminiscing about their youth. I saw Kandomere exit through the door. I stood up quickly and he took my hands in his.

"There's more trouble in town." I said.

"Inferni?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Maybe. Stay with your family until I return." he said. I nodded, and he quickly kissed my cheek and hurried back into the hall. I stared at him for a moment praying he was safe. I heard another cackling and slowly turned to face the pit. Its flames were low and soft, but something inside it drew me to it. My body felt warm and soft as I slowly walked closer to it. As I stood in front of it, I began to hear a familiar song in the depth of my mind. Why was I thinking about it? I never thought about it before? Did the flames want me to sing to it or did I want to sing to it? What could it hurt? I hadn't sung around my family for almost fifty years.

"Take your eyes off of me so I can leave," I began to gently sing. It was low and gentle as if I was singing a lullaby. "I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me. This is never ending, we have been here before. But I can't stay this time 'cause I don't love you anymore."

The flames cackled more, and I was almost enticed by them.

"Please stay where you are. Don't come any closer."

Normal POV

Mathias and Ophelia were walking through the home, Ophelia's arm wrapped around her husband. They eyed their brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles as they laughed and ate together and played games and watched movies.

"Another good cookout." Mathias said lovingly, and Ophelia smiled at him. But a voice moved through the home causing them all to pause a bit.

"Please stay where you are. Don't come any closer. Don't try to change my mind. I'm being cruel to be kind."

The two looked at each other.

"Is that?" Mathias asked, and Ophelia nodded.

"It is." she said and the two moved through the halls and opened the door to see their oldest daughter standing before the Pit of the Fallen. She was finally deciding to sing and the parents did not want to miss this for the world.

"I can't love you in the dark!" she sung, and both the siren elder's eyes widened as they heard her singing the chorus. "It feels like we're oceans apart  
There is so much space between us. Maybe we're already defeated. Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me."

Mathias and his wife watched as their daughter sang. Her voice was unlike anything they had ever heard. But her soul and mind were all combined into.

"Her voice…it splits into many." Ophelia said as if in a daze. The flames within the pit had began to grow slowly with the sound of Odette's voice.

"You have given me something that I can't live without. You mustn't underestimate that when you are in doubt. But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine. The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight." she continued. Everyone was gathering outside now to hear the daughter of the clan sing. A low rumbling came from above, a sign a storm was coming. But Odette was not bothered by any of it.

"Please don't fall apart. I can't face your breaking heart. I'm trying to be brave. Stop asking me to stay." The rain fell lightly down on them, but it did not move a single siren from their spots. The flames of the pit did not dim or diminish, but if anything, it grew in size.

O's POV

There was no stopping. I felt the urge to continue my song and sing with perfection. I felt power growing inside me as my voice danced around the flames that grew before me.

"I can't love you in the dark. It feels like we're oceans apart. There is so much space between us. Maybe we're already defeated. Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me." The rain peppered my face and felt cool against my skin. But as it absorbed into my body, I felt something even stronger take hold of me. I began to raise my hands to the sky slowly feeling my entire body come to life.

"We're not the only ones. I don't regret a thing. Every word I've said. You know I'll always mean. It is the world to me. That you are in my life. But I want to live. And not just survive!"

The fire roared heavily, and I just watched in awe as the flames faded white and my eyes widened as I noticed everyone was standing around me watching as well at the flamed opened out to me. The rain that fell into onto the flames disappeared immediately. I had to see it all to the end. I needed to feel this euphoria inside me for as long as I could.

"That's why I can't love you in the dark. It feels like we're oceans apart. There is so much space between us. Maybe we're already defeated. 'Cause ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me. And I-I-I-I-I don't think you can save me."

I watched as a burst of lightning shot down like a snake and my eyes widened as it connected with my fingertips.

Normal POV

The rain was coming down heavily as Kandomere entered the familiar headquarters. Montehugh was waiting for him in the lobby.

"What have you got?" Kandomere asked, his familiar frown on his face. Monte led him down the hall.

"We caught him speaking with one of the members of the Inferni. This shit just keeps getting crazier and crazier, boss." he said and the two rounded the corner and entered one of their small rooms that had the interrogation room on the other side of the one-way mirror. For once Kandomere was stunned at who he saw inside.

"Has he said anything?" Kandomere asked. Monte shook his head.

"Nope. And there's no way any intimidation will work on him." he explained. Kandomere just stared at figure on the other side before slowly moving over to the door and opening it and stepping inside.

"I'm actually disappointed to see you sitting here before me." he said. "Dorghu."


	32. Chapter 32

32

Monte entered and handed Kandomere a beige folder before exiting. Kandomere's eyes remained connected on the large orc as he opened the folder. He glanced at the images inside. It was of Dorghu speaking with Inferni Bright follower Larika. Kandomere slid the photos across the table.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked, his voice flat and commanding. He wasn't asking. Dorghu glanced at the photos for a few seconds.

"Just speaking to an elf. No law against that." he said crossing his arms.

"Larika is Inferni, a terrorist member. It appears you've been speaking with them numerous times." Kandomere said. Dorghu huffed some.

"So?" he asked. Kandomere's glare was deep and it only deepened at the orc's defiance.

"Are your kind siding with the Inferni, aiding them in some plan that involves the dark lord?" he asked. Dorghu scoffed.

"The business between the orc community and this random elf has nothing to do with you." he stated.

"An elf would NEVER associate with an orc." Kandomere argued. Dorghu just glared at him, and it was cold and dark.

"There's a lot of species that shouldn't be associating with each other. But here we are, an elf and an orc." he spat. "If you got nothing to hold me on you can either let me go or get me a lawyer. I'm sure the news would love to know Homeland Security is holding an innocent orc hostage. Better yet they'd have a field day when they find out the shooter was an elf and the police never announced it."

Kandomere's body tightened as he listened and Dorghu nodded slowly.

"You elves are so high and mighty, you don't care about us or anyone else in that city. If you did, you'd be announcing it all over. But elves won't give each other up not even a homeland security elf in charge with bringing down a terrorist elf group." he said lowly and with each word spoken it enraged Kandomere more.

"If your stupidity in dealing with the Inferni is the cause of the shooting, the cause of Odette nearly losing her life at my home, I will see to it that you will never see the light of day again, your orc communities will be burned to the ground. I will see to that." he said lowly. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds trying to show dominance. The rumbling of the thunder from outside caught Kandomere's attention briefly. The thunder was harsh and violent, yet he knew the weather forecast called for clear skies tonight. The lights flickered a bit above them, but they did not break eye contact. "You know what the Inferni want with Odette, don't you?"

Dorghu's eyes were calming and he nodded.

"Yeah. I do. I figured if you couldn't protect her then someone would have to." he said. "After she left my crib, I took it upon myself to spread the word that some orcs were tired of being abused by police, by humans. More humans have been killing orcs ever since that shooting, because they are convinced it was an orc shot those people. I figured if the elves thought the orcs may want to rise up again, then they could use us to help with whatever plan they had in mind. It worked. The elf, Larika sought me out. They plan to use Odette's body as a surrogate to bring back the dark lord. They believe she's some powerful siren who can do powerful things. With an elf's seed inside her, the offspring will be the perfect body for the dark lord to take. It's supposed to be a new rise of darkness, a child born of elf and siren power. A creature like that can start a reign of darkness in a matter of days."

Kandomere's eyes darkened on the orc and he looked away some taking in the information he had just heard. It would make sense why Serafin has been the charge of the attacks. Being the only male Inferni member, he was chosen to retrieve O.

"And what do you think you were going to do with this piece of information?" he asked. Dorghu's eyes flared once more.

"I was going to find O, and tell her so she could protect herself."

"And you really thought the Inferni would trust you with this? You didn't think us catching you and bringing us to this moment wasn't a part of their plan?" he asked.

"I don't care what their intentions were. I just want O safe. If she hadn't met you, none of this would have happened." he said. Kandomere refrained from rolling his eyes as he just got up from the table and walked out of the room. Monte was staring through the glass the entire time.

"What do you think, boss?" he asked. Kandomere shook his head slowly.

"His story seems plausible. But who knows if this was the Inferni's plan all along, tell the dumb orc some information to tell us in order to throw us off the trail." he explained. Monte shrugged.

"We did find ancient texts in that rundown apartment. No one can decipher the siren books. The language is so ancient there's no one alive who can read it except probably elder sirens." Monte said. Kandomere's head lifted some as he thought about his coworker's words.

"I may know an elder siren who can read the texts." he said. Monte lifted his head toward the glass.

"What do we do with him?" he asked. Kandomere sneered at the orc who just looked around slowly.

"His intentions were good… but we aren't letting him go that easily. He knows more, I can feel it." he explained. As his boss spoke Monte answered his ringing phone.

"Montehugh… what?" he asked. Kandomere looked at him quickly before upon seeing the confused look on his coworker's face.

Hours earlier

Everyone was mesmerized by the singing of the siren heiress. It was all so perfect.

"She is the one." Ophelia said lightly. Mathias watched as his daughter raised her hands to the sky the water absorbing into her body. He could hear them, the songs of his parents and grandparents. He knew their voices, the tones and frequency of them.

"She sings the songs of the fallen." he announced. The flames burning white was a clear sign: the gods have heard the voice and have made their presence known. A burst of white strikes the sky as their child's song ends and their eyes widen as the lightning strikes Odette's body causing her body to jumped into the air before landing right on her back, motionless. Ophelia's eyes widen as she lets out a blood curdling scream in fear.

"Odette!" Mathias yells as the two ran down through the halls towards the back doors. They burst through the doors and rush over, family running over as well. Marco is there and lifts her body off the ground some.

"She's not breathing!" he yells and Ophelia drops to her knees and starts to pat at Odette's face. Her eyes are closed as if she were sleeping. She did not move.

"Baby wake up!" she screams.

"Call an ambulance now!" Mathias yells.

"They won't make it in time!" Venus yells. Marco raised her up quickly.

"I'll get her there! You meet me there!" he said to his family before he takes off around the yard and to the front. The rain gave him heightened speed and he held his younger sister to his body as he ran. Everything was a black blur around him, but slowly blue shot across his vision as he could see the water particles all around. Blue rained down from the black sky and it covered the street. He looked to his left and right to see his siblings running beside him as well as other members of his guard. If any of the other species tried to stop them, they would be cut down. Their feet glided on the water almost as if they were ice skating. Their movements were smooth as ice itself. They were lucky for the rain tonight. Flashing lights were surrounding them now as they jumped from building top to building top.

The city was still alive after all of the chaos. They finally saw the large hospital buildings in the distance. They now jumped atop of car hoods to get to the sidewalk that had the hospital at the end. They burst through the doors and were immediately met with a large waiting room filled with sick and dying people.

"Somebody help us!" Marco yelled. There was so much chaos but some doctors were running to them with a large bed.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"Struck by lightning. She is a siren of the Odellion clan. You will not let her die!" he stated as he lied her down on the bed. They rolled her through the double doors and that was it.

O's POV

I felt electricity surging through my body, pulsing through me. It hurt, I wanted it to stop. My eyes snapped open and my vision was blurry. I felt pain shoot to the front of my head. I winced and slowly sat up to see I was in a room of white, and people were standing around me. Doctors and nurses, but they weren't moving. I looked all around, confused and light headed.

"What's happening?" I muttered and looked around at the doctors and nurses again. They weren't moving. They looked frozen, like they couldn't move if they wanted to. Their eyes were moving from left to right. What was happening to them? I slowly moved off the bed and felt my feet were wobbly and mildly numb. I shook my head in confusion and lightly touched one of the doctors and he finally fell back onto the ground, panting hard and screaming some.

I was raised my hands to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Stay back! Get away from me!" he screamed and got up and quickly ran from the room. I was stunned at his words. Was he afraid of me? What was going on? I looked around some more. The hospital. I was immediately worried and I looked around. I remember being with my family before blacking out. Oh my god. Did something happen to them? I looked around some more and saw the medical staff was still frozen. What the hell happened to them? I moved over to a nurse and gently touched her arm. She unfroze just like that and hurried away like the other doctor. I watched her leave before looking at the other staff members. I touched them all and they hurried from the room. What did I do? I looked at my hands for a moment rotating my palms upward then down. They seemed normal. Was my family here? I needed to find them. I began to walk toward the two doors that the staff left out of. I felt different. My stomach ached and I felt completely off.

I moved through the doors to see doctors and nurses running in and out of rooms. Yes, still very busy from the shooting. I looked down at my body to see I was still in my beaded outfit from the cookout. I looked through the hall and just began to walk forward and the second I took my first step, I could see it all, the water flowing through everything, the bodies of the people, the air before me. I had never seen such beautiful sparkling drops. It was gorgeous. The loud noises around me began to fade away as a soft melody began to play in my head. It was a song from my music.

" _Sing for us, child of the water."_ I couldn't hold back from adding my voice, I must obey.

" _You teach me how to see all that's beautiful. My senses touch your world I've never pictured. Now I give my hope you, I surrender. I pray in my heart that this world never ends. I see me through your eyes."_ I sang not even realizing the entire staff was following me. I had never known my voice could carry such rhythm and beauty. And I wanted never sing again? How foolish was I? I moved through a door that had a logo of the stairs. The rain was above. I want to be in the rain. _"Living through life flying high! Your love shines a way into paradise. So I offer my love, for you."_

Normal POV

The Odell clan was sitting in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting word for the daughter of the clan. Too many sirens were filling the waiting room, so Mathias ordered the immediate family to stay and for everyone else to return home. Ophelia's hands never left her husband's. Meanwhile, Kandomere was rushing into the lobby and he saw his mate's family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Odell." he said catching their attention and now they all stood up to see him.

"Kandomere, oh thank god you're here." Ophelia said.

"How did you know to be here?" Marco asked.

"The hospital called, Monte. Guess he was her emergency contact while she worked for him. What happened?" he asked.

"She struck by lightning!" Arliss blurted. Kandomere's eyes widened as fear took hold of him.

"What?" he asked.

"And that's not the worst part of it. She has the ability to sing the songs of the fallen." Mathias said. Kandomere shook his head.

"From your story?" he asked. Mathias nodded.

"I worry her mind will not be clear when she awakes." he said.

"What room is she in?" Kandomere asked. He had to see her now.

"We don't know yet the doctors… haven't…" Ophelia's words began to gently fade out as she suddenly stopped speaking. Her eyes became cloudy. Kandomere was stunned by this not even knowing how to ask what was happening. Marco and Mathias both suddenly looked toward the doors their family member had disappeared to only to see people and staff in the waiting room just walking through the doors.

"It's happening. She is controlling everyone." Marco said. His body suddenly going limp. Mathias took hold of Kandomere's shoulder.

"Follow the singing. She could do something horrible to everyone if you don't get to…her… time…" the elder sirens words faded and his eyes clouded over. Now all the sirens were turning and moving toward the door. Kandomere watched in almost horror as he looked at his own hands. Nothing was happening to him. There was no singing he could hear. But he wasted no time shoving past everyone trying to find his love.

"ODETTE!" he screamed as he could see everyone, patient and doctor alike moving from the patient rooms and all going in one direction toward one of the stairs. Could she be going to the top floor to the rain? Kandomere had no real time to think as he indeed could hear her singing. It was beautiful and airy. Yet he had no urge to follow like the rest. He looked around and saw another door with the stairs logo and burst right through it.

O'S POV

I had never felt so happy, so filled with content and richness.

" _When my heart was never open, and my spirit never free, to the world that you have shown me."_ The stairs going up, up, up did not tire me like I thought it would. I didn't feel sleepy, I felt something even better. Power. I came upon a door and immediately heard the rain just outside it. _"But my eyes could not division. All the colors of love and of life evermore!"_ As I stepped out into the rain, I felt it! I felt the power that was deep inside me this entire time. I looked up at the sky and raised my hands to it.

" _AND NOW I-I-I-I!"_ I harmonized to the sky as water burst from my palms and into the air. I felt it, I felt it all! The power of every siren who had died in battle to protect their lands, their loved ones. "I SEE ME THROUGH YOUR EYES! Flying high!"

It was me! I can sing the songs of the fallen. I then I pushed my elbows into my body then shot them back up, crossing my hands so that my thumbs connected in the form of a bird and as I did, the water shot through my fingers gliding together to form a large winged creature stretching its massive wings. "YOUR LOVE SHINES A WAY INTO PARADISE! SO I OFFER MY LIFE AS A SACRIFICE! AND LIVE THROUGH YOUR LOVE! AND LIVE…"

"ODETTE!" I hear someone's scream cut through it all and I finally blink and look around. I'm floating in the air slowly descending to the ground and I notice everyone in white gown and regular clothes. But standing in the middle, the pupil of this eye of people, was Kandomere. "Through your life." My singing grew softer and I watch as his hands lift up to me. I raise my hands to him, wanting to be in his hold, his embrace. Our hands finally meet and I drop right into his hold and we drop to the ground. I'm so weak, I hold on to Kandomere the best I can as he run his fingers through my hair. He's panting and looks relieved, heavily relieved. My muscles hurt, but I force my hand to come up and caress his cheek gently.

"I see you." I whispered, and he nods quickly sniffling some as he caresses my cheek as well.. Was he crying?

"I see you." he responds lightly. And with those words I can let the exhaustion take over and send me back to sleep.

Author's notes

Boom so here we go, the first glimpse of O's new power. I wonder what all the people on the balcony were going to do had she had her singing never had been interrupted in that brief moment. Anyways until next time.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Kandomere's POV

I didn't sleep tonight. I couldn't. I had much to think about and I stared at Odette's sleeping form while I did it. She looked so calm and peaceful. After that moment on the hospital rooftop, I had a team come in to handle the situation and get patient's back to their room. But it came at a cost. Numerous patients undergoing surgeries died.

Her family wanted her here. So here we were, back in her old room. Does she even know what happened? Does she remember? I was repeating my conversation with Mathias in my head.

" _We both know what this means, Kandomere. She's too powerful and your government will not allow a being with such power to roam free." he said._

" _We do not know the extent of her power yet-"_

" _If your government believes a human bright is a dangerous being, what makes you think they will overlook a siren whose power could match the dark lord's!" he almost. I stared at the back of his head as we spoke on the balcony outside his office. The clouds were completely clear. It was like it hadn't rained at all. "You know what she would have done had she continued to sing."_

 _I looked down some, keeping my hands clasped behind my back. I remembered everyone moving to the edge of the building preparing to walk right off the ledge, Odette's family included._

" _I was not effected by her song… I heard her music and it called to me, but I was still in control." I announced, and Mathias nodded slowly._

" _The last siren who possessed the ability to sing the songs of the fallen, was named Osiris. His mate was also not affected by his magic. This meant they were truly meant to be bonded for a siren can never enforce their will on their true love. I thought your mate ship to my daughter was merely a phase, but now I see it is real." he explained. I glanced down some taking in his words and was mildly relieved that I couldn't be controlled. My family tried to control me my entire life. I swore to never let that happen again. Mathias finally turned to me, his eyes hard and dominant._

" _You have duties to your country… but you also have duties to this family now. I will NOT allow my child to be taken away and used for government control." he said. I shook my head immediately taking a step closer to the alpha siren._

" _It will not come to that." I said, but I could tell the siren was not so sure. Even though I was accepted there was still hesitance in his eyes on if he can trust me. "Now that her abilities are known, this means I will no longer be the head of this clan. As is tradition I will step down and hand power over to her." I held back my look of disagreement and slowly shook my head._

" _She wouldn't want that responsibility. Odette has always been independent. She wants to live a quiet life." I said._

" _It doesn't matter what she wants now! Sirens will follow her regardless and look to her for guidance. It's her birthright that she's had all along. She just didn't know it, none of us did. All of my family was here tonight, they know what she is, and they will feel paranoid, paranoid the elves will find out and try and take her. Luckily they do not know that the attack on her was by elves. There has yet to be any news announcements on what species the down town shooter is. Why is that?" he asked walking up to me now stopping a few feet in front of me. My body tightened at his question, but I kept composure._

" _My higher ups do not want an uprising coming to any of the districts who may be innocent." he answered honestly. Mathias nodded slowly._

" _So the orcs have to die so that you may continue to live." he concluded. I wanted to feel guilt, but now the motto engraved on my gorget wouldn't allow it. I knew I was loyal to my race, but I was loyal to my mate as well._

" _I do what I am ordered to do." I replied instead. Mathias nodded slowly, his eyes unreadable._

" _You mentioned earlier there were some ancient texts you wanted me to read?"_

I cleared my mind once again of that conversation from hours ago and decided to take comfort in my mate's face. I leaned in to her slowly and inhaled her scent. She smelled the same of coconut and hibiscus. I knew I had to think realistically here. I don't know if my actions at the hospital worked, but if they don't then we will have a real problem. Not only will the Inferni be after her, but then I'd have to let my bosses know of her abilities and I guarantee they will not know what to do with this information. But I know what the end game would be. I've seen it happen numerous times. They'll want her detained and possibly want to use her for military control and threaten her family to do so.

All for the protection of the United States of America and the military will be granted permission to do whatever they wanted with her. My face tightened at the thought. I meant what I said to the large orc. I would burn his communities to the ground if they were responsible for her being in danger. How far was I willing to go to protect her?

O's POV

I slept hard. I felt so rested I loved it. Slowly my eyes fluttered open once I could sleep no more. Shades of blue came into my vision and once it cleared I saw Kandomere, staring at me with soft worry. His eyes looked heavy and he looked exhausted. I looked his face over with concern of my own.

"Are you alright?" I said gently raising my hand to slide up his chest gently to rest on his cheek. His hand lied over mine and he just nodded slowly. I slowly sat up, noticing a slight weight on my chest. It wasn't painful, but it was noticeable. "What's wrong? Something has happened, I know it." Kandomere sat up as well and looked my face over. He looked so awful.

"What do you remember?" he asked softly. I looked down closing my eyes some to concentrate.

"I was here, with my family. I was singing to the pit and then it gets blurry a little. But I woke up in a room, a white room. The hospital maybe… then I could hear music humming all around me. It was nice and beautiful. I couldn't help but sing along to it." I explained. He let out a light sigh and he looked down some. He wasn't speaking, and this concerned me greatly.

"Did I do something bad?" I asked, and he looked back up at me.

"We should speak to your father then head back to my place. We will be safe there." he explained. I nodded, and we slowly moved from the bed. As I moved off the bed, I felt my body shift a bit from this weight in my chest. I looked down at my body and paused for a moment.

"Odette what's wrong?" Kandomere asked standing behind me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Something's off." I replied looking at myself in the full body mirror beside my door. Kandomere did the same and we both tilted our heads some as we examined my body through the gown. I lightly looked at my breasts gently raising my hand to gently lift my right breast. It was heavy and mildly firm.

"Feel." I told Kandomere, and he arched a brow at me before lifting his right hand over my hand and gently weighed my breast in his hand. I looked at him in the reflection.

"What does that feel like to you?" I asked. He tilted his head some.

"It feels like…" his voice trailed off before we both visibly tensed and looked at each other.

"Milk!" we said in perfect unison.


	34. Chapter 34

34

I was a mild loss of words as Kandomere slid around to stand in front of me now, his hands cupping my face.

"You're pregnant." he exclaimed.

"I mean I don't know but we can't be so sure!" I said quickly.

"Well women have periods, did you have one?" he asked. I looked down thinking about when the last time was that I bled. Oh no, I couldn't remember.

"Oh I don't know it's been really long." I said with mild panic.

"Really long!" he asked. I have never seen this much expression in his face before. I raised my hands up.

"Okay, okay. Let's be calm. My mother will be able to tell us this." I said and he nodded quickly looking down at my stomach and then back at me.

"You don't think I'm pregnant, do you?" I asked with mild worry. He looked down at my stomach and shook my head.

"I don't know." he said. I never thought of children before. I wasn't objective to it, but right now some renegade coven of elves was after me and being pregnant would add to the danger. Did Kandomere want children? It wasn't something we ever spoke about. We left my room and found mother in the kitchen and told her our worries. She led me to one of the rooms upstairs where pregnant sirens came to give birth. There was a pool in the middle of the flood with towels and water art engraved in the wall. I lied down on a mat while mother got on her knees before me. Kandomere remained in the doorway watching as mother lit four candles and sat them down, two above me and two at my feet. She moved over to the pool and with a small bowl in her hand she gently scooped up some water and moved back over to me.

Since mother was a priestess, she had the ability to use the water to see into the body, specifically for pregnancies. Her magic was that deep and old, she created the ability herself with years of practice. She got down on her knees beside me and I just looked at the bowl of water she sat down by my body. I watched as she closed her eyes and began to chant gently to herself. She raised her hands outward over my body. My gown was pulled up for easy access, and I watched as the water flowed from the bowl and over onto my body. It was cool and light.

The water spread out over my stomach and I watched as it stayed there for maybe ten seconds before suddenly spreading out into the air forming a perfect circle. Mother looked at it now.

"It shows what's going on in your body." she said before giving a light exhale. "You are not pregnant. After what you experienced last night, just influenced your body is all. Your body is not even producing milk anymore, so you will have to get rid of what's there on your own." Once the water dissolved into the air I sat up and placed my gown down feeling relief wash over me.

"What happened last night?" I asked, and she took my hand, eyes soft and motherly.

"You sang and ensnared everyone. You almost made us all jump off the hospital balcony." she answered. My eyes widened in horror as I looked at Kandomere and he just looked down some. I stood up immediately. "Odette?"

"I need to be alone." I said hurrying from the room. Kandomere followed behind me.

"Odette." he called, but my mind was racing, and I couldn't even stop my heart from beating so fast. My eyes watered, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I moved back to my room and he followed. Once I heard the door close I let out a yelp of pain and began to cry. I feel his hands turn me around and pull me into his chest. I sobbed into his shirt, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"What's happened to me Kandomere?" I cried out. I could have hurt my family, I could have hurt my mate. I looked up at him, face wet.

"Odette it is not your fault." he said.

"Not my fault? I almost killed my family, I almost killed you!" I exclaimed, but he held my tighter.

"I was not hypnotized by your singing." he told. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"A siren's song does not work on its mate. You cannot force your will upon me." he said. His words brought me great relief and I just closed my eyes and buried my face into his chest. He gently rocked me from side to side.

"I am the one. I can sing the songs of the fallen." I said gently, and he nodded.

"Yes." he said lightly.

"This means our lives will never be normal." I said.

"It can be." he said and I looked up at him.

"How? The Inferni are after me and we don't know why." I said and he nodded.

"I know why." he said. I looked him over waiting for him to speak. "They want to use you, your power to bring back the Dark Lord. They want to impregnate you and use the child as a vessel for him to return." he said. My face fell in horror at his words. I was almost speechless as I looked down muttering some.

"How do you know all of this? How did they even know I was the one with the ability? They've been stalking me, but they've never heard me sing." I said, and he nodded.

"Yes. But maybe someone else has." he said. I looked up wondering who else I have sung to. The only ones I could really think of was Nick and Dorghu. I looked back at Kandomere to see he didn't seem so surprised. He knew something.

"What do you know?" I asked. He sighed heavily.

"We had to bring in your orc friend, Dorghu. We had surveillance pictures showing him that he has had numerous encounters with Inferni. He told me." he said. My face soured up in shock at these words.

"Dorghu gave them information on me?" I asked.

"He said he was trying to help by gaining their confidence, making it look like the orcs are going against the humans." he said. I nodded looking down now in thought.

"Yes. Many orcs are being persecuted for the shooting down. Everyone thinks they did it. Why hasn't there been any announcements on the real culprit?" I asked looking up at him now. He looked away with a sigh.

"Everyone loves asking me that." he said. I frowned.

"Because it is your job to protect us." I stated. He looked back at me and nodded.

"You're right. The reason is because no one wants the backlash to turn to the elf district." he said. I was frozen a bit at his words.

"You would rather hide the truth and have innocent orcs get killed then expose it because you don't want your kind getting hurt." I said.

"Don't say it like that." he frowned.

"But it is the truth. One species can take the hit rather than the guilty party." I said and he shook his head.

"Until we know the entire story."

"We KNOW the entire story. An elf open fired on a town of innocent people, an elf attacked us at your home, and a coven of elves want to raise the Dark Lord from the dead and use me to do it! You are responsible for keeping the people informed Kandomere, keeping them safe, even if they don't have pointed ears or an overflow of money!" I snapped before turning and moving out of the room. I felt like anger was overflowing inside me. I just needed to disappear for a second. I wanted to go back to my apartment. I was passing the living room closest to the front door when I saw father at one of his desks in the back.

Seeing him made me remember last night and mother's words. He lifted his head and smiled lovingly at me.

"Hey my little one." he said. Tears flowed down my cheeks again as I ran up to him and he met me half way. He hugged me tight and I cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Da, I'm so so sorry." I cried.

"It's alright my love. We are all safe. That is what matters." he said. I pulled back looking him over.

"Mother told me what happened. I don't want this, I don't want any of this." I cried as he pulled me back to gently rub my tears away with his thumb.

"The gods chose you for a reason. But I know that you live your life by no one else's plans." he said. I nodded slowly, and he nodded back. "You won't stay here." I shook my head confirming his words.

"I need to figure this out on my own." I replied. He nodded.

"It is the tradition for me to step down as clan leader and hand all power to you. But if you plan to stay away, then I will act as your counsel and hold down our clans until you need us." he said. I nodded slowly liking the sound of that. I hugged him and he returned it.

"I love you my little one." he said.

"I love you, too." I replied, and we shared loving smiles before hearing the bootsteps of one of our guards. We looked at him and he nodded at us.

"My lord and lady, there are four elves at our gates demanding counsel with you, Lord Odell." he said. My father and I gave each other confused looks before Kandomere came into view, fully dressed. The guard looked at him. "They say they are your parents."

Kandomere's eyes widened.

"No, no, no." he said with annoyance before exiting the house. I was still in my gown and knew I had to get dressed before going out and meeting anyone.

"Elves are not allowed on siren lands." Father said with apparent anger in his tone. I hurried to my room and rummaged through my closet. One elf was enough for my family, but five. That was not good. I slid on one of my yellow sun dresses and slippers before hurrying through the door. It was strictly written in the Siren Forgiveness law, elves were not allowed on our land without permission or invitation. Anything else gave us reason to kill on sight.


	35. Chapter 35

35

As I exited the room, Mother was at the end of the hall waiting for me. As I reached her she stood before me for a moment, serious and hard.

"You are the matriarch of the entire siren race. Word has already spread. Before you go out there, know that your family comes first before the elves." she said. I was holding my breath for a minute before nodding some and she turned and let me pass, following behind me as I moved. Once we were outside, I could see the commotion at the gates. They were closed and Kandomere's blue hair was all I could see between these gates that had his parents on the outside, and my father and Marco and twenty of our guards. I could hear them arguing. Kandomere's hands were up before my father and then his parents.

As I neared the back of the guards, and they saw me, they began to part and immediately bow their heads to me. I was not used to that at all. But I had to keep a straight face and remember four elves have come onto our land without permission. Their reason had better be good.

"How can you stand here and defend these creatures!" Priscilla spat with hatred in her tone. Marco and my father saw me and parted, bowing their heads as well. My father had only bowed to me when I was a little girl and it was out of humor and love that I was his little princess.

"If I have these gates open, I will do more than just insult you." I stated with authority. Kandomere moved over to me.

"Odette-" I raised my hand and stared at him with a firm glare. He knew the offense of his family and I would hear no more excuses on their behalf. He sighed and just looked away crossing his arms and I looked at the four elves. "You have crossed onto siren land without permission by invitation. You are judges, you know the laws of the sirens and given our violent and unforgivable past, you know better than to come here unannounced."

Priscilla snorted some.

"Look little girl-"

"You are speaking to Lady Odette, the siren matriarch of the entire siren race. You either show her respect or you will have me to deal with." Mother stated viciously. Priscilla's eyes flexed as if she could not believe what she had just heard. She began to hit Carmine in the chest who stood before her.

"You elves have no authority on this land. You will never have authority on MY land. You being Kandomere's blood relatives are the only reason I am allowing you remain standing here. You had better have a good reason for being here." I demanded.

"We are state judges and you cannot speak to us like that!" Carmine stated.

"Father." Kandomere said through clenched teeth. Marco withdrew his sword from his sheet on the back spinning it in his hand.

"Choose your next words wisely, elf." he threatened through his mask.

"Is that a threat?" Ares asked.

"Yes." Marco responded in a low tone, his grip on his sword tightening. I tilted my head upward, feeling the authority grow inside me. It wasn't every day that a siren could speak down to an elf. And I needed- no wanted to show my family that I would never choose an entire elf race over them.

"Your status on our lands means nothing, I thought I had made that clear. You ARE nothing. Now you have one more chance to answer… why are you all here?" I asked carefully. Carmine and Priscilla looked at Kandomere with blunt eyes, clearing wanting him to defend them. I looked up at him wondering what it was he was planning to do. He didn't look afraid or nervous like I thought. He was calm and collective, eyes showing strength like I had never seen before.

"As an agent of the law, I agree with Lady Odette." he said and my eyes softened on his form. He kept his hard eyes on his family. "You are government officials who are fully aware of the laws between all species. Your status of being elves does not make you higher than the law or exempt from following them. Coming onto any of the siren lands without permission via invitation is equivalent as breaking into someone's home with intent to harm. This gives them a right to do whatever they want with you. Lady Odette asked you a question, I suggest you answer it." he demanded. His tone had the same harshness as if it was directed at an orc. God he was so hot right now. My eyes showed gratitude and I could see the anger in his parents' eyes as I looked at them. I could see Carmine's eyes challenging me as if he was sure he could win this.

"Father just tell them why we are here!" Tatianna snapped hitting the back of the older elf's suit. Carmine cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Apologies, Lady Odette. We came for Kandomere. We needed to inform him that an elf museum was vandalized. Many innocent elves have been killed and he is needed in his district to handle the situation. His partner Montehugh could not reach him, so we came to find him." he replied. My entire face softened as I looked at Kandomere with concern.

He was stunned and I could see the mild panic overcoming him. He looked at me now and took my shoulders in his hands. I knew he had to leave.

"Be safe." I replied and he leaned in and kissed me hard. I leaned into his embrace before pulling back and demanding the gates be opened. "Kandomere and his family are allowed to leave, but they are never to return or they will not be allowed to leave."

Kandomere looked down at me and gave a look of gratitude before moving through the gates and over to his car. I watched his family move to their own silver and expensive car before driving off quickly. I watched them speed away before closing my eyes and finally turning to my family. The guards and my parents and brother stared at me and in unison they bowed their heads all to the way to the ground. I was stunned to see them all moving in perfect unison as they bowed. As everyone dispersed, my parents moved up to me and I took their hands in mine.

"Spoke like a true matriarch." Father said and I smiled warmly at him, but this moment could not last. I realized, I couldn't just sit by while Kandomere was off doing his duties for the city and for me. Watching my people prepared to do what was necessary for me made me think of why has yet to announce the elves as the culprits. The people will tear down the defenses of elf town out of sheer anger and they would hurt innocent elves just like the innocent orcs were killed.

"I have to go." I said to them and they both looked at me with warm smiles.

"We know." Mother said. I smiled and hugged them both before leaning back.

"But this does not mean we are not going to have a coronation for you. When things die down or the entire matter is settled we will celebrate this occasion." Father told and I smiled at them before nodding. I called Nick to come and get me and while I waited I changed into some jeans and a blue soft tank top. As I stood around waiting, there was a gentle knock at the door and I looked to see father standing there in the doorway. He smiled and I gave a soft smile in return.

"I thought we could talk for a minute before your friend gets here." he said and I nodded and he entered the room and looked around at the deep blue walls and the paintings around it. He gave a small chuckle. "First the walls were pink and white and then red and black then grey and pink then blue and so on and so forth. I always changed the colors for you when you asked. Didn't even give it much thought. What you wanted I gave. I didn't do this for Marco or Paz or even Percival or Arliss. You were my first daughter meant to be live a lavished life with a wealthy siren, have children and continue the Odell name."

I listened some moving over to my bed which was now made up by the servants most likely.

"But now that has all changed." I said lightly sitting on the end of my bed. He nodded slowly and joined me.

"Yes. It has changed. Odette… I need you to know that this ability you possess, no one has possessed it for hundreds of years. I want you to understand that what you did at the hospital last night is a mere inkling of the power you possess. It is neither good magic or bad magic. It all depends on what's in here." he said placing his hand over his chest. I listened and thought about last night remembering how they all could have died. I shook my head and looked down at my knees.

"If having this power means I might potentially kill you then I don't want it." I said softly. "Take it from me... please." His eyes were soft and caring as he leaned me into him and moved into him willingly.

"Oh my child, you have a good heart. You will bend this power to your will and keep control. Your mate will not let you fade into darkness. He loves you too much to let that happen. He is the only elf in quite a long time to earn the respect of a siren clan." he said, and I sniffled some and looked up at him.

"Thank you." I replied and he just nodded.

"You just make sure he doesn't fuck up." he joked and we both shared a gentle laugh before one of the servants came to the door.

"Nick Jakoby is at the door." he said. I wiped my face.

"That's my ride." I said and Father nodded.

"If you ever need the help, ring for Marco and he will bring the dogs of hell down onto your enemies." he declared and I smiled at his words before hugging him once more.

"I'll see you soon, Da." I replied and got up and left my room. I met Nick at the door and he was in his uniform. He looked stunned.

"Hey roomie, you okay?" he asked. I shook my head smiling.

"We have some catching up to do." I replied closing the door behind me. "How are you?"

"I'm making it. Daryl and I are watching each other's backs. We were actually put on the case to help Homeland Security with catching the Inferni." he said. My eyes flexed as if impressed. I wonder who made that happen.

"Wow that's amazing. I'm sure that'll be good for you career." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't care about that. I'm concerned for your safety. Want to fill me in on what's going on?" he asked. I nodded as we made it over to his squad car.

"Sure, but we have to go back to the elf district to Homeland Security's base. There's someone I have to see who knows way more than I do and he is going to talk to me." I said. Nick tilted his head.

"Who?" he asked opening his door and I did the same.

"A certain Fogteeth gang leader." I said.


	36. Chapter 36

36

Nick's eyes were wide as he looked from the road to me on occasion.

"Woah." he said. I nodded as I just looked ahead at the road.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Wow, so you're this big-time siren…goddess or something." he said in awe. I shook my head.

"No. I am just a siren with an ancient gift that grants me a vast amount of power." I said.

"Right, a goddess." he said. I winced.

"No. I can just do more than other sirens and am just really powerful." I muttered.

"A goddess." he enunciated more. I scoffed.

"That's not what's important right now." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Right, right. So these renegade elves are trying to bring the dark lord back through you. How do we stop them?" he asked. I sighed some and shook my head.

"I don't know. Right now, Kandomere is at the elf district. You hear about the museum shooting?" I asked.

"Yeah. Was on my way there when you called. I figured it would probably be better for me anyway. Homeland Security is really bringing in the big guns on this one." he said. I frowned some at his words.

"Where was Homeland Security when innocent orcs were being shot and killed?" I asked. He sighed heavily and looked at me.

"Orcs are not their concern. They're left to the police who don't care about them either." he said with disappointment. I looked to the window, thinking back to my argument with Kandomere. The fact he didn't tell anyone an elf was responsible upset me and even more the orcs had to pay for it because no one bothered to set the record straight. Humans are very dangerous when they are afraid and lethal when given information that fuels their hatred. The elf district was heavily protected anyways from humans, none of them would be in danger. And look where we are now. Elves killing elves.

Shades of blue began to form into my vision and I looked up seeing the beach.

"Nick. Turn here. I need to get to the water." I said quickly.

"What?" he asked confused. I opened the door immediately and a gust of wind hit my face hard. "O! What are you doing!" I unhooked my seatbelt and just stepped out of the car, my body breaking down in water molecules and gliding through the air itself. As my aquatic form reached the sand, I reformed, my feet being devoured by the brown minerals. I just stared at the water as the waves crashed amongst each other. What is this feeling inside me, drawing me to the water? I felt at ease here.

"I'm home." I said.

"Odette!" I heard Nick call as he rushed over to me kicking up sand. "Are you crazy! You could have been hurt!" He's frantic and I smile at his worry and look at him.

"Nothing can hurt me, Nick." I replied soothingly and looked out at the water. The wind blew at our faces. I have never been deep in the water before, never have gone back to my roots of where my people came from. "I have to go." Nick looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Call Kandomere. My phone is in your car. Get permission to see Dorghu. Ask him what he knows. He will tell you." I said gently and began to walk over to the water now.

"Wait O, what are you doing?" he asked taking hold of my arm. I looked up at him with kind eyes.

"I need to go down there. I need to know the homeland of my people. I have to…" I said slipping my fingers from his hand. "Go. Talk to Dorghu and get the information so we can stop the Inferni."

"Wha- wait are you coming back?" he asked utterly confused. I nodded and slowly began to walk to the water. The waves moved back and forth, back and forth and as the edges of the water touched my toes, the water began to shift forward around my toes as if welcoming me in. I moved further in the water, feeling more and more at peace with my spirit. I was waist deep now and in seconds I dove into the water. The cold water devoured me and a thin layer of skin formed around my eyes so I could see clearly. As I began to swim past the shallow water and toward the deep, I noticed my body began to feel different. My legs were kicking up and down before something was pulling them together. It felt like a strong current of water was pushing them together.

I wanted to fight this current, but I couldn't. My legs snapped together, and I turned and looked back to see my legs were sewing themselves together and my eyes widened as a long pale blue fin formed beneath me, my pants shredded and sinking into the darkness of the water. I was panicking, and I stopped moving to scream in fear only to release a shriek instead. I feel the sides of my neck cut open as if someone took a blade to either side of my flesh. I covered my neck and felt the air leaving my lungs, and my lungs felt like they were closing. I was holding my breath and panicking at the same time.

I had to breathe, I felt I would pass out if I did. I opened my mouth and felt water filled the side of my neck. My eyes widened as I noticed my breathing felt, fine, normal, except it came from the side of my neck. I looked at my hands finally my eyes widened as I realized layers of flesh had formed between my fingers with long black claws. Scales painted my wrists and arms and I just looked down at my chest to see this long tail of mine just formed into my body. My entire body was a beautiful soft blue. My shirt and bra covered my body easily and I merely pulled the fabric apart and they ripped so easily and disappeared into the deep. My body was covered in scales and my breasts were still here but smooth and soft. I looked up, my hair clouding my vision of the sun above.

I inhaled some and finally looked around for a second and saw a large shadow swimming toward me. I remained floating in the water watching as the shadow finally revealing itself as large school of fish. They swam around me swiftly and I flinched as they began to swim around me creating a vortex. Everything was blue around. I could smell things I have never smelled before on land. This was our world before we became polluted and grew legs. I needed to see more. I needed to go deeper. I moved from the vortex of fish and my body reacted easily to my new tail. I moved about the water observing the sea turtles and crabs and fish that swam around me.

Normal POV

Nick was at a complete and total loss. Even worse he had to call Kandomere and tell him what happened.

"You lost her!" the elf snapped. Nick was back on the sand looking around for his friend.

"I didn't lose her! She just said she needed to be in the water and it's not like I can stop a siren with her power. Yeah, I know everything. She wants me to go to the elf district and speak to Dorghu about what he knows." he explained.

"No one other than elves are allowed in the district our places is on total lock down. You will stay there and wait for Odette to come back." he said.

"Look elf, humans are dead, orcs are dead, elves are dead. We need to find out everything we can before they issue another attack. If we have another attack an all-out riot and massacre is going to start between all the species and that means the sirens will get involved and you don't want to go war with the sirens." Nick stated seriously. Kandomere thought of his options. Fifteen elves were killed, and artifacts had been stolen from their museum. It was a blood bad. Kandomere remembered showing Mathias the ancient siren texts. He stated that there were some stones that belonged to the sirens that had been stolen by elves during war times and had the power to meld two spirits together. These stones were precious to the elves, even though they had no ability to use it. But they were beautiful and looked like diamonds and the elves had placed a few of them in their museum.

Obviously the Inferni took the stones to use to in preparation of bringing back the dark lord.

"Fine. Meet me at the district border. We are talking to Dorghu together." he said before hanging up the phone. Kandomere was in the lobby of the museum, the glass doors showing everyone outside the blood. There were reporters and crowds who were being detained. Monte approached him.

"This is getting out of hand boss. We need to figure out the Inferni's next move before they make it." he said.

"I know that." he stated bluntly.

"How's O doing?" he asked.

"I don't know and that's what worries me." Kandomere replied. Monte was stunned by his boss's words. Usually, Kandomere was the most level headed of the two. He was never worried and if anything, always in control.

"I got a call from the higher ups. They want us to make a public statement about this from the downtown shooting to this now." he said. Kandomere didn't have time for that. The quicker he could get answers, the quicker he could go find O. He needed to be sure her powers were kept a secret before the rest of the government find out about her. He knew all too well what would happen if the discovered her. They'd declare her a threat, try and capture her or use her family to lure her out. Hell they could see the entire siren race as a threat with their power if they chose to.

"Handle the statement. I'm going back to headquarters to get some answers. Only one orc, one, is allowed to be in this city and that's… Nick Jakoby." he said with hesitance before walking to one of the exits. He could hear camera's clicking and he noticed some of the police photographers taking pictures of a wall coated in blood. He paused in his walking and slowly changed courses walking over to the room. He had seen it before but didn't really notice the way the blood was sprayed on the wall.

It took a shape of a large red creature with what looked like wings coming from its back. It was similar to the blue bird, O formed with the water on top of the hospital building. Kandomere observed the bloody picture remembering his conversation with Mathias on the meaning of the blue bird he saw at the hospital.

" _The creature is a water dragon. An extinct monster that was the most dangerous being in the water. Sirens worshiped it and in return it protected us. A painted blue dragon with its wings out symbolizes the birth of a new life. But when someone creates the water dragon painted in red, it means one thing to the sirens: war."_

Kandomere knew he needed to act fast and get as much information out of the gang leader as he could. He turned and walked with great speed from the room. This was the Inferni's doing. It was a sign, a sign they were getting closer to achieving their goal. But they need one key to complete their plan and that key was O.


End file.
